Only Fools Love Monsters
by Legolas.I.am
Summary: What happens when the Avengers visit Thor in Asgard and realize exactly how bad Loki has it? Will they put the past behind them and help? Will Loki let them? Eventual frostiron, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic ever.. Any advice is welcome, be brutally honest if you need to be, I can take it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Dearest friends!" Thor's voice rumbled, his large frame steady as he walked towards a group of people, his favorite group of people.

"Good day, Thor" Steve smiled, extending his hand only for it to be disregarded as he was pulled into a crushing hug. Steve returned it awkwardly, patting the exsuborant god's shoulder.

"What a joyous day!" Thor beamed, releasing the soldier "to have my dear friends in my world will no doubt be a most glorious happening!"

"Nice to see you too" Tony grumbled, rubbing his sore body "of course, next time, I'd prefer not to travel via worm hole" Natasha, Clint, and Banner nodded in pained agreement.

"The Bifrost is not a hole for worms.." Thor tilted his ever confused head and raised an eyebrow "But, I do apologize, I neglected to consider you're mortal, physical limitations" Thor frowned

"Don't worry about it, Point break" Tony smirked

Thor grinned, recovering quickly "Very well! Let me show you the glory of Asgard!" Thor turned on his heels and began leading the group up the broken rainbow bridge.

* * *

The next hour was filled with Thor dragging the group around like a child showing off his toys. He spoke of every building, every pillar, and every person as if it were his own. This was his world, his kingdom, his people. The light in his eyes and the pride in his voice made the flustered group smile, even Natasha.

"Behold, this is the library!" Thor grinned, pulling the group towards a large ornate building.

"Bet you've spend loads of time in there" Tony smirked sarcastically

"Books hold little interest in a warriors mind" Thor said "That might be the most obvious thing in all nine realms! Is it not better to learn from one's own experience than others?" The group shrugged before being drug inside.

They wandered around, in awe of the massive collection. Books stacked from floor to ceiling. Most were in languages unknown to them, but amazing just the same. The silent library was nearly empty, an understandable concept in a realm considered as a world of warriors.

"the ones of the library are few" Thor nodded, crossing his arms, obviously bored with the calm building. Thor had always been uncomfortable with silence, that had always been Loki's forte. Thor quickly shook his large head, clearing his mind of his brother. He did not wish to dwell on thoughts of Loki, for if he did, that twisted, sick feeling in his stomach would return. He had been purposefully avoiding visited or thinking of his baby brother at all, he could not handle those piercing green eyes. The eyes that held such hatred, hatred aimed at him.

"Hi" Natasha smiled at a small man scrawling feverishly in a book, pulling the group's attention away from their separate thoughts. The mousey man's head snapped up, and he let out a frightened squeak before scurrying away, leaving his work behind.

"Strange, the ones who dwell in the library are usually quite friendly" Thor frowned, joining the group in gathering around Natasha.

"What is this?" Banner asked, flipping to the front page of the book.

Thor looked at the book before smiling, "it is what you midguardians call a picture book, but we of Asgard use them mainly to tell the stories of the deseased, mainly for royalty"

"Who's that?" Steve asked as they all crowded around

"That is Odin, the AllFather" Thor smiled "my Father"

"What is he doing?" Tony asked

"He is waging war against… frost giants" he said slowly, a sick feeling rising in his stomach.

"Is he holding a jelly bean?" Clint asked, eyeing the next page. They all looked closer, eyes squinted.

"No, it's a baby" Natasha confirmed

"Why is it blue?" Tony asked

"He is a frost giant" Thor whispered, sinking into a chair. He knew whose story this was; he knew why the man had scurried away. The type of books in question were only made under two sercumstances, one: the person died suddenly and without warning, two: the person was dying. The fact that the man was currently in the process of completing this particular book sent nauseous spasms pulsing through his gut. It was well known that Thor was pained by his brother's inprisonment, the man had most likely fled in order to escape the possible rath of the prince.

"You ok?" Clint asked.

Thor said nothing as he stared at the page

"Why does Odin have a baby frost giant?" Banner asked

"They would've killed him. He was too small. Too weak. Odin saved him" Thor felt bile rising in the throat

They turned the page to see Odin setting the blue child next to a slightly larger tan, blond one. Behind Odin were frost giants, Odin's extended hand keeping them at bay.

The next page showed the same picture, but now this tiny frost giant's skin was pale, his blood-red eyes now green, black tuffs of hair sticking out of his scalp. Odin remained in front of the children, blocking them from the monsters, blocking the tiniest one from seeing them.

The next few pages showed the small, raven haired giant playing joyously with the blond. It displayed the small, mischievous boy playing pranks on who he seemed to think were his brother, his mother, his father.

Next was the page that erased all doubts that this was the story of the adopted brother of the same god who sat beside them. On the page, there was a portrait. On the throne sat Odin, beside him sat his wife, Frigga. On the side of his father's throne stood Thor, beside his mother stood none other than the god of mischief himself. Loki beamed his trademark smirk, his eyes dancing. The sharp features the group had known to belong on the god were softer, his eyes were alive, his smirk playful and light.

A choke rose in Thor's throat, he felt sick. This was his baby brother, the boy he had grown up with, had always been with. This was the man he had loved since childhood, he had never wanted to see his brother's face inside one of these books.

The next few pages displayed Loki's part of the story of Thor's banishment. One picture hit Thor harder than previous, one of Loki and Odin. Loki was pointing a finger past Odin, to the frost giants who lurked in the corner. His other finger pointed to himself. This was obviously when Loki discovered he was indeed not the son of Odin and he was not Asgardian at all. Odin simply stood, sorrow etched into his face. Betrayal was clear on Loki, he was hurt, crushed.

Thor let out a choking sob when they reached the picture of him clinging desperately to Loki's arm, intent on not letting him fall into the chasm.

The Avengers looked in shock as the pictures displayed Loki's fall. Even more so when they flipped the page. Thor sat up, wiping his eyes. The next few pictures showed Loki being taken by chitauri. Thor had known Loki had been taken by them, he did not know what they had done to him. He had not known they had tortured him, brought him to the brink of death only to let him heal slightly before pushing him further.

"Impossible" Thor whispered, his eyes stinging. They looked at the shocked god, confusion evident on their faces. "This... They... My brother... My dearest brother... How did I not know?" Thor hid his face in his hands.

The next pictures were of the war they had all personally fought in. They found it almost amusing to see themselves, but they couldn't help notice that hovering over Loki's head in every picture was a gruesome chitauri.

"He is called Thanos, he is their leader" Thor muttered through his palm

They all involuntarily moved away from the book as they turned to the last page. It was half-finished, but clearly displayed Loki, chained to a prison wall, brutally whipped by multiple guards. He looked sickly, broken. The air of pride and light that had been clearly displayed at the beginning of this miserable tale were gone. No light shone from the broken frost giant, he looked like a man who was at the edge and only a breath away from falling. This last page, as all last pages of these books are, was the person's death.

Thor had enough, he stood up violently. Storming away, the flustered group at his heels.

* * *

They reached the prison in seconds, but it seemed like days. Thor carefully masked his fuming anger as he entered the large doors.

"My lord" the warden bowed, shocked to see the prince.

"Where is Loki?" Thor boomed

A grin spread across the warden's grimy face "you're just in time. Follow me"

They followed him uncertainly, afraid of what they'd see. The man led them to a dark room, behind a clear barrier, they saw Loki. Bile threatened each throat as they looked him over.

Loki hung by his arms, his feet barely grazing the stone floor. His limbs looked useless and nothing but skin and bone. Deep, inflamed gashes covered his body, scarring his once perfect skin. His face was sallow, sunken, sickly pale. His eyes were half lidded, dark circles marring his once gleaming eyes. His hair matted and filthy. His only covering was a tattered cloth around his waist.

They stood in shock, not noticing when the bemused man slipped silently out the door. The silence broke when Thor ran up, throwing his body against the barrier. It did not budge. He beat his fists against the invisible wall, screaming this once brother's name. Loki did not move, did not look up or even seem to register they were there. The only sign that life still resided within him was the broken, heaving breaths that rattled his painfully displayed rib cage.

Thor stopped when a door opened into Loki's cell. Three guards entered, two carrying whips, one holding something under a cloth. They all stood in shock, terrifying shock. Natasha drew in a breath as one guard raised his whip, Clint gasped as she buried her face in his shoulder. The sound of whip on skin made them cringe. Thor screamed, beating with new-found vigor. All their noise could not mask the soul crushing sound that escaped Loki's mouth. Loki awoke from his trance as the whip cut into his raw, abused skin. His mouth opened wide, blood curling screams pouring from his lungs as the harsh leather opened old wounds and created more. His voice was hoarse and painful from doing this for, how long now? How long had this been permitted? Thor knew, he knew painfully well, why the warren had seemed surprised to see him there. He, nor any of the guards were permitted to exit the jail, nor were they allowed to speak of the prisoners. Because Thor had never visited, he should have never known about Loki's torture. The warren was obviously under the impression that Thor would get as much sick enjoyment from this show as he did.

"Thor!" Tony screamed over Loki's cries and Thor's beating fists "what is this?"

"man of iron!" Thor growled, lifting Tony by his shirt, tears staining his face. "how long has it been since the battle at Midgard?"

"a-about a year!" Tony stuttered

"a year..." Thor fell on his knees, forcing himself to looked back at his brother "why did I not visit him. Why did I not know?"

"Thor?" Natasha trembled

He looked to see her pointing a shaking finger. He followed her gaze and a new fire raged in his heart.

One of the guards had pulled the object from the cloth. They were laughing maniacally for in their hands, was a crown. The crudely cut ornament was white with heat, as if it had come straight from the black smith's flame.

"our lord" one of them laughed "let us adorn you, for you are most high" This caused the other two to burst into splitting laughter. After regaining composer, they forced the molten metal on the small demigod's head. A new, horrible scream was wrenched from Loki's lips.

"pleased with our work, your highness?" one jeered

"only the best for you" another smirked

"the prince of the frost giants shall be handled with care" the last guard grinned, grabbing Loki's thin face and forcing him to look into his eyes "can you hear me, you blasphemous prat? No one wants you. No one cares. You will hang here until the day your arms fall off and you're body decays on the stone"

Loki glared at him, a weak and pitiful attempt at that. With the last of his strength he spat in the guards eye.

"you filthy beast" the guard growled, smacking him "may you rot"

Then they left, Loki hung, shaking, blood gushing down his body in streams.

"Thor?" Steve asked, tearing his eyes away only to see the god hunched over what seemed to be the contents of his stomach.

"I am going" Thor stood shakily to his feet

"where?" Clint asked

"to save my little brother" Thor growled before storming out the door

* * *

"Loki!" Thor boomed as the door crashed open.

"my lord, we beg of you to halt!" the warden screamed. Thor disregarded him, pushing him away. The walk from the door to Loki felt like miles.

"Loki?" Thor whispered as he stood before his brother, the group at his heels.

The only sign that Loki was alive was a twitch under his eyelid.

"my brother!" Thor screamed "awaken! I have come!"

Loki's eyes snapped open. "Thor?" he rasped with an abused voice

Thor only nodded

"surely it is not so. Only a dream. Only a trick" Loki whispered as tears ran down Thor's cheeks

"now I know I am dreaming" Loki smiled coldly "the prince of Asgard, weeping over a frost giant"

"Asgardian or no, it matters not. You are Loki, correct? You are not the same Loki who I played with as a child, who I allowed to sleep in my bed when he was plagued by nightmares, whose endless pranks I endured?" Thor smiled through his tears.

Loki scoffed and looked away "do you not see me, are you blind?"

"I see my brother" Thor said solemnly "I see my friend"

"you have no brother" Loki frowned. His words were like daggers in the larger Norse god's heart. This was why he had never come to visit his baby brother. He had never come because he knew that if he did, he would have to accept just how much Loki had truly grown to hate him.

"let us argue elsewhere" Thor sighed as he began pulling Loki's limbs free of their bindings.

* * *

"father!" Thor roared as he burst into the throne room

Odin's face filled with shock, which multiplied at the sight of his youngest son. Steve was carrying Loki, who had passed out the second his feet touched the ground. His skin was beginning appear dangerously close to raw, bloodied meat.

"father, what is this blasphemy?" Thor boomed "even our most dangerous of prisoners are not treated so! He is your son! He is royalty! All heritage set aside!" he was pointing at Loki, tears threatening his eyes.

Odin stood, walking towards them on shaky legs.

"my son" Odin's voice shook like no other "my little one. What has happened?"

"what happened to my son?" Thor's mother cried as she ran to Loki

"do you jest?" Thor growled "are you telling me that you had no inclination that Loki is being treated as such?"

"I would not treat our worst enemies so!" Odin said.

Loki stirred in Steve's arms, causing all to go silent. Loki's eyes opened slowly, his dangerously dilated pupils wandering around the room before locking onto his "father". In a split second, Loki was out of Steve's arms, scampering anywhere but towards the father he was sure was there to kill him. In his frenzy, he did not notice the Avengers until he collided with Tony's leg. He looked up before a new wave of terror washed over him. He tried to stand and run but his arms would hardly hold him, much less his legs. Fear clouding all thought, all judgment, he cowered. Loki, the proud god of mischief and lies, cowered at their feet. Even the smallest of sobs rattled his whole body, his spine protruding under thin, abused skin. Cut and bleeding hands covered his head.

"brother?" Thor whispered "we will not hurt you"

Loki remained where he sat.

* * *

**Part (1/?) of "Only Fools Love Monsters"**

**Sorry it was kinda short, I've already got several chapters written and all it takes is one positive review and they'll be up. Thank you for reading! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm submitting part two, mainly because I am ecstatic that I'm actually doing something with this story and it's not sitting in my iPod notes like the rest of them! Bear with me, the beginning of this is a bit of a recap on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"They'll be here soon" Loki thought as he hung in his cell "perhaps they will have mercy and kill me" his arms ached, his legs numb, he wondered briefly if they even worked anymore. "What does it matter? Kill me or not, I will never leave here" at the beginning, Loki had hoped Thor or someone would save him, but had discarded the thought along with any dreams of escape. Loki's life was an equal mix of physical torture from guards and mental torture from Thanos. Loki hardly noticed the lashings anymore; Thanos had long ago stripped him of any hope of a day without them.

"Funny" Loki thought "it sounds like Thor is calling my name" the idea almost amused him "how ridiculous"

Loki tensed when he heard the door open. He nearly sighed as the first lash cut through his mangled skin. All the same, he let out a scream, both because of the unbearable pain and because he knew if he didn't, they would never stop. So he screamed and screamed. Suddenly an alien, searing pain coursed through his head. The pain was white-hot on his frost giant skin.

"Do you feel that?" the deep voice in his head growled "you will always feel that"

Loki was faintly aware of a guard grabbing his face

"... No one is coming for you..."

Loki would've rolled his eyes, of course no one was coming, but all the same he mustered up his strength and spat in the direction he knew the guard was in. He was vaguely aware of being back-handed and the guards leaving him to shake with uneven breaths.

"Let me die" Loki pleaded silently

"Loki!" a voice boomed

"Ignore it. It's only your mind" he told himself

"My brother!" The voice screamed "awaken! I have come!"

Loki's eyes snapped open. "Thor?" he rasped with an abused voice

Thor only nodded

"Surely it is not so. Only a dream. Only a trick" Loki whispered. He refused to believe his eyes.

Tears ran down Thor's cheeks

"Now I know I am dreaming" Loki smiled coldly "the prince of Asgard, weeping over a frost giant"

"Asgardian or no, it matters not. You are Loki, correct? You are not the same Loki who I played with as a child, who I allowed to sleep in my bed when he was plagued by nightmares, whose endless pranks I endured?" Thor smiled through his tears.

Loki scoffed and looked away "do you not see me, are you blind?"

"I see my brother" Thor said solemnly "I see my friend"

"You have no brother" Loki frowned. He wanted Thor to go away, to let him die there. That was what Loki told himself anyway. In truth, Loki had been left alone in his own private torture for so long, any comfort in any shape or form seemed grossly impossible. The idea of Thor actually being in front of him, of rescuing him, was something Loki could simply not bring himself to believe.

"Let us argue elsewhere" Thor sighed as he began pulling Loki's limbs free of their bindings.

"You are an idiot, brother" Loki groaned silently "just let me die"

At that second, Thor was finished releasing his arm restraints. Once Loki's feet hit the floor, his body was sent into shock and his vision went black.

* * *

Loki awoke to loud voices, very familiar screams.

"Am I dreaming?" Loki wondered as he opened his eyes, surveying the room. A shock went through him as he locked his eyes on the man he had once thought was his father. Not only was Loki now sure that he had been brought to die, but behind Odin, stood Thanos, grinning that sadistic grin. Loki leaped from whoever was carrying him, landing on the floor painfully. As he looked to each of his, once thought to be, family members, Thanos stood behind each one. Loki scurried on all fours, going anywhere but towards them. His head collided with flesh, looking up sent a sinking feeling in his gut as he gazed upon the face of an all too familiar Avenger.

"Where do I go?" Loki thought frantically. It was either Thanos or his most likely criminally intended family, or the avengers, neither seemed to have a favorable outcome. All the panic, the pain, the fear crashed onto Loki like a frost giant had sat upon his chest. All logic and pride forgotten, Loki crumpled. He folded in on himself, preparing his body for whatever pain was sure to come. Without meaning to, a horrifying sob escaped his chattering teeth.

"Brother" Thor's voice was painful in his ears "we will not hurt you"

Loki's teeth bared, his body stiffened, he knew it was a lie. They had brought him here to die. "You lie" Loki's hoarse voice choked

"Do you jest?" Thor's voice cracked "why would I lie?"

"If you have brought me here to die" Loki's body trembled with an alien fear "then proceed! End this horrible game! You will be doing me a favor. Death will be more pleasant than waiting day after day in that cell, wondering if I should die from the hands of guards or lack of any sustenance. It is obvious why you have drug me here. Not only my deceitful 'family'" he put so much malice in the word that even Odin cringed "and the midguardians, but you even go so far as to call Thanos to aid you?"

The shaken group was now staring in confusion.

"You are truly cruel" Loki sobbed

"My son" Frigga squeaked "will you not listen? Will you not look at me? My little one I-"

"Do not speak to me as if you are my mother" Loki attempted to inject hate into the phrase, but it came out as a desperate plea "do not force me to listen to these lies. Do not give me these false hopes of acceptance"

"But you are mine" Frigga quivered "I raised you"

"You raised me to..." Loki trembled "to be what? A play thing for your son? A peace offering to Laufey?"

"Loki-" Odin interjected

"Look at me!" Loki screamed, lifting his face the people he once loved, still loved but could no longer bring himself to believe loved him. "Do you not see me? Are you blind? I am a monster, plagued by monsters! I am the outcast of monsters! How should I except that you want me... When my own people didn't?"

Odin slowly took a step towards Loki.

"He's going to kill you" the deep voice growled inside his head "I'll be glad when he does"

Loki watched in terror as Odin neared him.

"I don't want to die" Loki whispered, scrambling backwards on useless limbs. He collided suddenly onto what was obviously legs. He turned his head to see the patriotic Avenger looming over him, quickly he looked behind him and saw Odin standing close by. When he turned his head, he was met with the never pleasant face of Thanos. He let out a scream, scrabbling backwards, away from Steve, from Odin, from Thanos until his back hit the wall. He flung his hands in front of his face "why did you bring him here?" he asked in a pleading voice

"who?" Bruce asked

"you know very well who, you giant green beast!" Loki trembled "not only do you bring me here to die, but you torture me further by having That here!" he pointed to Thanos.

They looked at him in bewilderment, for Loki was pointing at a blank wall.

"there is no one but us, brother" Thor offered

"lies!" Loki cried "it is not bad enough to allow him to torment my mind endlessly, now you bring me to him on a silver serving tray!" he was bawling now, the prospect of what the combined groups would do to him pushing his fragile mental state over the edge

"Loki!" Odin boomed, attempting to calm his youngest "we have brought no such thing here! We brought you here because Thor rescued you, we had no idea you were being treated as such!"

"then why is he here?" Loki screamed "I can see him clearly! He is standing beside you! And do not tell me you were blissfully unaware of my situation! On the contrary, I am certain that you were, undoubtedly, blissfully aware!"

Odin looked and stuck out his arm forcefully. To Loki's eyes, it seemed that Odin had passed right through his torturer.

"it is in your head, Loki" Natasha said softly "there is no one here to hurt you"

"he is here!" Loki whispered "his voice is pounding in my skull like one thousand frost gian-" he stopped as he realized his analogy

"that's right" the voice of Thanos boomed through the room, causing everyone to jump "remember Loki, you are an abomination. You are a disgrace. No one wants you. No one cares about you. Neither Asgard nor Jotun will ever accept you."

"stop this!" Thor screamed, running to his little brother

"oh you moronic prince" the voice chuckled "you can't help him"

Thor spun madly around, trying to locate the source of the voice. All the while, Thanos returned to his torment of Loki, who was curled against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. In a sudden, jerking movement, Thor threw his hammer towards the ceiling. They heard a thunk, and the voice stopped.

"you blasphemous idiot!" Thanos boomed, materializing before Thor. "you dare strike me?"

Loki could only stare, for the first time in over a year, the voice did not rattle in his head like a never-ending echo. He felt more himself than he would've ever dreamed.

"leave my brothers mind!" Thor boomed

Thanos grinned before unsheathing a long staff from his cloak.

Odin, Clint and Banner quickly jumped to aid Thor. Tony flicked his wrists and the metal briefcase he had been carrying unfolded and quickly covered his body as he rushed into the brawl. Flashes of lightning, arrows, energy, sword and fist struck against their antagonist. Frigga and Natasha quickly rushed to Loki's side. He was shaking, propped against the wall, transfixed on battle before him. He seemed petrified. This was not the lively trickster they knew, there was no light in his eyes or silver on his tongue. This was Loki in his rawest form. It pained them, more confused in Natasha's case, to see the proud demigod reduced to a quivering child. The two women moved to carry him but he fixed them with a pleading stare.

"do not make me leave. If you loved me as I once loved you" he was speaking to Frigga "do not make me leave"

"why?" Natasha asked

"for once," Loki's voice strained as he forced his way up the wall "I know I am me" he looked at the kneeling women and gave them a genuine smile "how better to show it than in battle?"

Frigga made a move to grasp Loki's limb, but was stopped as Natasha pulled her away. Frigga started to question the fire haired girl, but stopped as she looked up at her son.

Loki was bracing himself against the wall. He was taking deep breaths and with each breath, his skin paled. He then took a shaky step, then another, then another. Frigga gasped as green smoke surrounded Loki, his armor materializing with every step. She gasped again to see that the battle had stopped, everyone stood stock still, watching Loki. Then, in a split second, Loki raised his staff. Before Thanos could react, a blast of green forced him off his feet, slamming him against the wall. There Thanos stayed, crumpled on the floor like a very ugly doll, but for only a second before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

"now," Loki said, swaying dangerously "I believe it is as midguardians say 'done and over with'" Loki grinned before collapsing

"what just happened?" Tony asked

Everyone simultaneously shrugged

"puny god beat ugly monster" hulk grunted

* * *

"it's simple really" Bruce said, sitting in the healing facility, sporting a stiff Asgardian tunic. "it seems that 'Thanos' had some sort of hold on Loki's mind. Once Thor pulled him away, Loki was able to take control. I suppose he was suppressing his magic as well, which would explain why he is in such bad shape and the sudden outburst of power. I imagine he also was dictating his mind, which means Loki hasn't thought for himself in some time"

"so basically, he was insane" Clint offered

"so the Loki who attacked us.." Steve said quietly "that really wasn't Loki at all?"

"no," Bruce said "obviously if it had taken his entire mind, Thor would've known. It seems that this thing ripped basically all free will from him, leaving him with fear and self loathing. We heard a portion of it when we heard the voice. I imagine that it's been feeding that worthlessness and crap to him the entire time"

"will he be ok?" Odin asked uncharacteristically. Bruce opened then shut his mouth "will my son be ok?" Odin boomed

Frigga grasped his forearm, pleading for him to sit back beside her and Thor.

"he's in bad shape" Bruce muttered "I.. I'm"

"listen, Santa Claus" Tony interjected, walking out of Loki's room. "Loki's in probably the worst shape possible. I understand that he's like Jesus or the brother of Jesus or something, but the fact is, all those tricks up his sleeve got yanked out. He most likely hasn't been fed or watered in a year, let's not get started on bathing habits. And considering that he's got a heap load of daddy and mommy problems, I suggest he doesn't stay here."

"You dare disrespect me?" Odin stood, fuming, standing and beginning to advance on the Avenger.

"he's right" Frigga said, causing Odin to whirl around "how do we expect Loki to heal here, if this place is why he is so injured"

"I saved his life!" Odin said "if I had not taken him, he would've died! I was protecting him by not telling him." Odin sounded like he was pleading for someone to understand his defense

"you protect him by telling him stories of how monstrous frost giants are?" Thor asked "surely you realized that he would've figured it out sooner or later"

Odin turned from them, staring blankly at Loki's closed-door "I only wanted what was best" Odin's voice shook "now I've lost him"

There was a pause before Tony coughed "maybe" he shuffled his feet "it would be best if Loki went to earth with us"

Everyone raised an eyebrow

"seriously, I mean, reindeer games obviously isn't strong enough to wreak havoc. I doubt that he'd want to anyway. And he's not going to get any better here"

Thor stared at the door before nodding "I will accompany them. Starkson is correct"

Odin sighed, accepting defeat "very well, do as you wish"

"he will soon return as your son" Thor bowed "I swear it"

* * *

**Part (2/?) Only fools love monsters**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I am waiting for some critiquing here, people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this one is definitely longer, you're welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Loki awoke, body pulsing with pain. He turned his head to see dark green walls of an unfamiliar room. He sat up, confused. Slowly he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He winced as he put his weight on his legs and began shuffling to the door, bracing himself against the wall.

"Come on Tasha!" Loki heard outside the doorway, his blood froze "just one date!"

"No" the smooth Russian voice said "leave me be, Clint"

Loki was frozen. "Where am I?" he thought, panic rising in his chest.

"Man of iron where did you put the black ambrosia?" Thor's voice sent Loki into a frenzy.

"The coffee's on the counter" stark's voice went unnoticed by Loki, who was currently circling frantically, trying to find a different door, a window. In his panic, he did not notice the dresser until he ran into it. The wood splintered and Loki fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding face.

"What was that?" the green monsters voice sounded, followed by footsteps racing down the hall. Loki whirled around as the door burst open, all five avengers forcing entrance. A mixture of panic and bile rose in Loki's throat as he scrambled frantically to get as far away from them as possible. He coward in the corner, staring with wide eyes.

"Loki" Thor said softly

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, stepping towards Loki

The sheer panic that erupted in Loki's eyes caused Bruce to halt. He turned his head to look at the others, who shrugged

"Loki" Bruce said softly "we won't hurt you"

"Lies" Loki squeaked. Inside he knew he was being foolish, but with his mind in shock, rational thoughts were near impossible.

"Brother" Thor said, advancing, wincing when Loki tried to press himself further back against the wall. He looked like a caged animal, frightened and panicked.

"I thought he snapped outta his insanity back in Asgard?" Clint said with raised eyebrows

"He's obviously in shock" Tony replied

"Loki, I'm going to take you to the lab to check on how you're doing, okay?" Bruce said in his Doctor-smooth voice.

"Do not touch me!" Loki's voice quivered "I will not be bullied again!"

"Look" Bruce said, "the other guys not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Loki's body shook uncontrollably, his eyes clouded with fear.

"Brother, I'm going to take you, do not be afraid" Thor said softly as arms wrapped around the tiny god.

Loki's body continued to tremble, but his body was incapable of fighting off the god of thunder. So Loki sat, shaking in Thor's arms.

* * *

"I'm going to sedate him" Bruce said to Thor as he laid the trembling figure on a large cot.

"What?" Thor raised an eyebrow, he was painfully aware of Loki's eyes darting around the room at an alarming pace, which kept him from truly listening to the Doctor.

"I'm going to make him sleep so we can run some tests" he explained, attempting to pull Thor's attention back as he placed his hand on the god's forearm. Thor looked over at his brother. Loki was lying on the cot, his chest rising and falling with rapid and panicked breaths. Thor simply nodded, turning away.

The sight of his brother, his once proud and elegant brother, sent his head reeling and his chest aching. It was all he could do to stumble over to the elevator and sink to the floor.

* * *

Bruce and Tony sat, staring blankly at the screen. Horror and disgust coursing through them as they evaluated Loki's condition.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, looking over their shoulder like the other technologically useless avenger/assassin.

"Call Thor back down here" Bruce said into his hand

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, his eyes locking onto the screen.

"I heard him, Sir, Mr. Odinson is on his way." Jarvis said in quick reply.

"Good job, buddy" Tony muttered, running a hand over his face.

"What do you want?" Thor asked as he stomped from the elevator, his eyes puffy and red.

Banner turned to Thor, disgust filling his face. "This... This is"

"What?!" Thor boomed

"If he was mortal" Tony said to the screen "he would've been dead a long time ago"

"It's obvious that he was not fed once during his imprisonment, no water, nothing. His stomach lining was resorting to basically eating itself. He was never bathed, so his wounds are beyond infected. The muscles in his arms and legs are basically nonexistent. Don't even get me started on that burn on his head" Bruce said with a monotone voice to hold back his disgust.

They all sat in silence, staring at Loki's still form. Sure, none of them but Thor had ever actually liked the guy, but no one deserved this. No matter what Loki has done, no matter if what had done was tear down most of New York, and there was no denying the sympathy that tugged painfully in their chests.

"His magic level is so low it's pretty much not worth factoring in. So no healing incantations for Rudolph." Tony muttered, breaking the silence.

"He'll be in pain for a while" Bruce nodded "I suggest we keep him here, away from activities"

The rest of the group nodded, unsure as of what to do. Fury would need to be contacted, but no one wanted to do that. The idea of explaining this to the one-eyed man was unpleasant to say the least. Their only options seemed to be: sit and wait with an angry Fury or sit and wait without an angry Fury. The latter seemed best, so no one contacted Fury.

* * *

Loki woke with a start, cold sweat sticking him to the sheets. He looked around to see the same green walls he had the last time he awoke. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His body ached, but at the same time he felt ever so slightly better. He slid his feet to the floor experimentally and was relieved when only a jolt of pain raced up his leg. He made his way to the door, opening it and leaning out. He tentatively peaked his head from behind the doorway, looking for any signs of danger in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Loki muttered to himself "you are a god, you should not be sticking your nose around corners like a child"

"People will think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself. Not that we don't already think that" the voice made Loki jump, spin around and scamper into his room like a frightened rabbit.

"Hey" stark said, standing in the doorway "no one's going to hurt you, don't be afraid"

"I am not frightened" Loki said, standing his full height

Stark rolled his eyes "come on Rudolph, I think you're brother might pee on himself when he sees you're awake"

"He is not my brother" Loki muttered, his face downcast

Stark looked at him sympathetically "come on"

Loki turned his eyes from the smaller man and took a step. He was unprepared for the shock of pain to jolt up his body. He sucked in a breath as he fell, bracing for impact. To his shock, a pair of arms shot out and caught him.

"Guess you're still a bit shaky" stark mumbled

Loki tensed at the touch, attempting to push away.

"Hold up" Tony grunted, steadying Loki, but keeping a firm grip on his arm

"Release me, man of iron" Loki said, trying keep the tremble from his voice. Despite all reason, he could not trust that the avengers really forgave him. The nagging guilt pestered him at the thought.

"Let's go to the kitchen first" Tony frowned. Loki reluctantly allowed stark to guide him down the halls. "Hey, look who's up!" Tony announced as they entered the room

"Loki!" Thor boomed, standing abruptly from his place on the couch and running to take him from stark.

"You are crushing me, Thor" Loki gasped as he was wrapped in an embrace

"I care not" Thor said, nuzzling Loki's shoulder with his nose

"But I do" Loki said "you have fought hard to spare my life, was it only so you could crush me with your own hands?"

"I hope you jest and do not believe that as my intensions" Thor said with concern etched into his chiseled features as he held his brother at arm's length

Loki rolled his eyes "perhaps"

Thor's face broke into a grin "good" he proceeded to pick Loki up and set him gently on the couch.

"For Odin's sake Thor, I can walk" Loki grumbled "I am not a maiden"

Thor rolled his eyes "stubborn god"

Loki was surprised as a laugh escaped his lips, it sounded foreign to his ears. It was obvious to Loki that it surprised the group as well, by the way every head spun in his direction so quickly he fear they break off. Loki averted his eyes, staring at his bare feet and legs.

"Are you hungry brot-" Thor stopped as Loki shot him a look "are you hungry, Loki?"

Loki looked back at his feet "I suppose"

"You suppose?" a voice that sent shivers down his spine cried "you go a year or more without eating and you suppose you are hungry?"

Loki snapped his head in the direction on the voice. Bruce sat at a chair, facing him instead of the computer he had been working with. Bruce seemed to notice the fear in Loki's eyes and sighed, standing and walking to him. Loki twitched as Bruce neared him.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you" Bruce soothed "so don't be afraid, especially when I'm me and not.. Him"

Loki's eyebrows knitted together before he stood on shaky legs. Loki stood a good few inches above Bruce. "I hold no grudge against you" Loki said carefully, it was a lie, but only partially "I was in the wrong and understand your actions. I hope you and your fellows can forgive me, it was.. As I believe you midguardians say.. My bad"

Loki was shocked as Bruce burst into laughter, holding onto the couch and gripping his stomach.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would apologize to me" Bruce said, wiping tears from the corner on his eyes. Loki turned to Thor in confusion, only to be met with the entire group repressing laughter.

"I do not understand" Loki said "what is humorous about my apology?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Thor smiled "but please understand, these people have only seen you at your worst"

Loki scrunched his eyebrows together "understood" he closed his eyes and sat on the couch "may I have food?"

"Of course" Thor grinned "what would you like?"

Loki thought for a moment, realizing he had no idea what sustenance this world had to offer. "Whatever is abundant in this realm" he said

"Bacon and eggs it is then" Steve smiled, walking behind the kitchen counter

"You dine on the undeveloped offspring of birds?" Loki asked, scrunching up his nose

"Unfertilized eggs, Rudolph" Tony smirked

"What is this 'Rudolph' you continue to speak of?" Loki inquired "I am Loki, do you not know this?"

The group once again burst into laughter, causing Loki to, once again, scrunch his face in confusion. He sat silently on the couch as he watched the group warily as the shifted awkwardly. No one seemed to know what to do, how to act, what to say. The silence drug on and on, even when Steve had finished cooking and they all sat around the table in mutual silent awkwardness.

"I enjoy the offspring of birds and the hindquarters of a pig very much" Loki said after he had finished his meal, which had consisted of one or two bites, but that's all his thin stomach seemed to be able to withstand.

"Glad to hear it" Steve smiled

They all sat around the table, all still a bit uncomfortable. Thor hoped Loki would warm up to his friends soon.

* * *

The next week passed and, well, it passed. Loki was distant, not speaking to them unless necessary. Tony or Bruce, mostly Tony because Bruce still frightened the Norse god to some extent, would take him each morning down to the lab. If it was Tony, Loki was slightly relaxed, he seemed to be more comfortable with the playboy than any of the other Avengers. But if it was Bruce, Loki would be tense and watchful, gripping the side of the cot ever so slightly whenever Bruce got near. So they generally stuck with Tony doing the check-ups.

The rest of the day, once Loki was released from the lab, he would hide in his room. He would wander out occasionally, but never to interact, just to mill around in the shadows without saying a word.

"Sir, Director Fury is requesting entrance." Jarvis said one morning "shall I send him away?"

Tony sighed, setting his coffee on the table, it was too early for this if you asked him. The others were watching him, forks of breakfast frozen half-way on their paths to mouths, waiting. Tony glanced back in the direction of Loki's room, he hadn't awoken yet, maybe they could get lucky and he wouldn't.

"Send him in" Tony sighed

They waited, forks now lain on plates.

"What if he finds out?" Bruce asked

"What if he knows?" Clint replied

Everyone fell silent as they heard the ding of the elevator, it was a promise to bring nothing but trouble.

"Morning Director!" Steve smiled, a spatula in hand and an apron covering his pajamas.

Fury eyed him, almost with amusement. "Stark" he said suddenly "let's talk"

"About?" the genius asked innocently

"This new addition you have taken upon yourself to add, without permission." he stated, straight faced.

"Look, I can explain, you see he-"

"He?" Fury asked, cutting off the genius.

Tony suddenly realized his mistake "what is it we are talking about again?"

"I was talking about you replacing that obnoxious display of your surname on your roof with 'Avengers'. What are you talking about?" At that moment, a messy haired, bleary eyed, shirtless Norse god shuffled into the room.

"Morning" he sighed, stretching, not yet opening his eyes. Tony smacked his face, of course, the first morning their little god decides to come out of his shell, there's a murderous pirate in the room.

"What the-" Fury started. Loki's eyes snapped open, relying on instinct, he turned to run. Before he got more than a step, Fury was pinning him against the wall, his arm against the god's neck.

"Director!" Steve exclaimed

"Angry one!" Thor yelled as he stormed over to the man. But Tony got there first.

"Director, please put him down"

"Care explaining to me why you have a war criminal in your house?" the angry, one-eyed man fumed.

"Here I was, thinking you'd be glad to see me." Loki choked, a cold sneer on his sallow face. Tony was amused slightly, obviously even torture couldn't shake the god's troublesome nature.

"Look, it's all under control, ok?" Tony pleaded, watching Loki's face flush as he fought for breath.

"How exactly is it under control?" he boomed, his good eye flaming

"He's as good as mortal," Bruce explained quickly "Like any other human"

"How can you be sure of that?" the man asked, his anger seeming to subside, but only slightly

"Do you really think you'd be able to pin me against a wall if I were in peak physical condition?" Loki growled, clawing at Fury's forearm.

"True" Fury grumbled, releasing the spluttering god.

"Much appricia-" but Loki didn't get to finish before the arm was suddenly replaced by a hand, slamming his head against the wall hard enough for him to see stars. Fury's hand was clamped onto Loki's neck, with more force and vigor than before. The Avengers tried vainly to pry the man away from the god, who's eyes were beginning to roll back into his head.

"Listen to me." Fury said through his teeth "You will never be welcomed, never wanted. Don't allow yourself to feel at home here, you are a monster and unworthy of sympathy." Fury then let go of the god, letting him drop to the floor. He turned, his face cold, and began walking towards the elevator.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Loki said, choking "you don't know the half of it. You say I'm a monster? You are exactly right, I am a monster."

"Loki.." Thor started, reaching out to touch his brother.

"Look at me," he said, swatting Thor's hand away and standing on shaky legs "I said look at me!" he screamed. In a split second, Fury turned, and so did Loki. But, while Fury turned in direction, Loki turned in a much more literal sense. Fury's eyes widened as he set his gaze on the god, for Loki's skin was quickly turning deep blue. Dark markings decorated his skin, mapping the power held within his being. His blood red eyes were angry, blazing with years of anger and horror.

"That's new" Tony said, staring in awe.

"Are you surprised?" Loki sneered "were you not expecting this?" he indicated his body, his exposed chest "I AM the monster children fear dwells under their bed! I know this because my... Thor's father told me as a boy. Had I known he what he was truly saying, things might have turned out differently. But no, no I grew up as Loki Odinson, how was I to know that I was Loki Laufeyson, Prince of the ice giants? So you tell me I am not wanted? That I am not welcomed? This is not news to me! Never in my life have I been wanted, welcomed, not on Asgard or Jötunheim, a frozen, crumbling wasteland. So get off your high horse you bumbling quim, there is nothing you can say that can bring me lower! For I am at the bottom of the well!"

"How bout I throw you a shovel?" Fury said coldly, walking into the awaiting elevator and disappearing with a burst of machinery.

"That ignorant, blasphemous, worthless mortal!" Thor boomed, punching the wall, creating a deep crevasse, as the wave vibrated the building. "He will pay for speaking to my brother as su-"

"Do you still insist on calling me that?" Loki asked suddenly, it wasn't an angry question, but quiet and sad.

"You are my brother, I do not care abo-"

"Look at me, Thor." Loki said, his voice a whimper "I am not even fit to be a frost giant."

"Loki do not speak so." Thor pleaded

"Why? What does it matter? What do I matter?" He was shaking now from a mix of emotions too vast to name.

"You matter to me, to the AllFather, to mother."

Loki scoffed "Surely you jest" he then began walking to his room "only a fool loves monsters" he sighed before disappearing, leaving the group to deal with Thor's trembling figure.

* * *

The group stood in sheer, pure awkwardness as the blond God sat on the couch. His large frame was shaking with each sob that escaped his mouth.

"I'm gonna go deal with this." Tony stated simply, walking down the hallway towards Loki's room.

It had only been a few minutes since Fury's departure, but Thor's world seemed to have been torn apart. So that's why Tony knocked quietly on the door, waiting for a reply that never came. He tried the doorknob, but realized it was locked. "Jarvis, unlock the door"

"Yes sir"

Tony opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were out, making the light from the hallway seem alien and unwelcomed. "Hey" he said, flicking on the lights. Loki was sitting on his bed, his skin back to milky white. His knees were tucked under his chin, a frown painting his face. "Thor's upset"

"I know," Loki sighed "I can hear him, fairly certain Odin can hear him too, for all the blubbering and howling."

Tony had to chuckle as he sat beside the god.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, keeping his emerald eyes staring straight ahead.

"Oh you know, I was in the neighborhood."

Loki scoffed.

"But seriously, what was with all that?"

Loki shrugged, looking down at his arms, which were hugging his calves tightly. It seemed to Tony that his efforts would be for not. Why he had thought the little god would open up to him was beyond his reasoning.

"Did you know that Thor didn't used to act like a giant puppy?"

"Really?" Tony asked, sitting up straighter, surprised.

"He always used to be selfish, proud, rude, and stupid. Well, at least three of the four have changed." Loki sighed half-heartedly. Tony chuckled at the joke. "When we were children, Thor would be the one to start fights at random, usually with me. He'd always win of course, which made father proud. He always made father proud. Not me, I was quiet, distant, I preferred knowledge over muscles. I studied magic while Thor trained, guess who was praised?" it wasn't a question, Tony knew that. "He always had his moments though, like when his friends teasing of me would escalate into violence, Thor was always praised for those moments, even though he was always the one to start the teasing. He was protective, to some extent, I was his 'baby brother' after all."

"He sounds like.. Well.. An older brother.." Tony shrugged

"I suppose, he doesn't seem to remember it though. It's always 'I care', 'you're my brother no matter what', 'I'll protect you' with him now. He doesn't remember the fights, the teasing, the hatred, the way he used to make it his personal goal to ensure I knew he was the favorite. Of course, he didn't have to remind me." Loki's lower lip quivered pathetically, Tony could only watch. Was this really the Loki he had fought all that time ago? Had there always been this much self-loathing pint up inside? It scared Tony, but he could relate to the god. The feeling of isolation, being unloved, fighting to be noticed, yes, Tony could relate.

"I understand" Tony said quietly

Loki rolled his eyes

"No, I really do. Always feeling like you can never be good enough, wanting nothing more to be noticed, the guilt of what you did to try and gain the attention.." he stopped, honestly he wasn't sure if Loki felt guilty at all.

But Loki was nodding, looking at the playboy "Not a day goes by that I don't regret my actions."

"It wasn't your fault" Tony said quietly, even while he said it he was shocked slightly. Had he really just told Loki, his enemy, that his destroying half the city was not his fault?

Loki let out a snort, reading Tony's thoughts "I don't believe you would've said that a year ago."

"It's not a year ago, it's now." Tony smirked

"What do you want from me, man of iron?" Loki quipped, growing impatient with the man's beating around the bush.

Tony sat, thinking. He watched Loki, the way his dark hair fell over his face. He watched the emerald eyes that looked cold, but held the vast emotions Tony could not yet fathom. He watched Loki's muscles ripple over his back as he shifted his weight. He noticed the indent of his bicep, stretched to hold his long legs. Tony felt a strange flutter in his stomach, or maybe his heart, he couldn't tell. "Tell me your story" Tony said finally.

Loki turned his head, eyeing him quizzically. "Why?"

Tony shrugged "Why not?" Loki sighed in response, turning to face Tony, folding his legs beneath him. He set his hands on his knees, reminding Tony of some marble statue he had seen somewhere once. He had never thought about the regal aura that pulsates from the god, even now when he was at his lowest.

"Very well" Loki sighed, then he started. He began at, well, the beginning. He began at his birth. Tony sat, politely silent, as he listened. Swells of emotions crashed together in waves as Loki spoke, he couldn't decide whether to be sad or angry, grateful or resentful. On one hand, Odin had saved Loki, on the other, he had destroyed him.

At some point during the story, Tony had shifted closer to Loki so their knees were touching. He relished, for some reason, the way Loki's mouth moved when he talked. He was enthralled with how the fire glowed in the god's eyes, whether it was from anger, pride, or humor.

Loki told about as much happiness as he did sadness. While he talked about the adventures he and Thor had shared, he was also required to tell of the sadness and regret. Honor and glory mixed with fear and abandonment. Friendship, brotherhood, which swirled and danced with loneliness and a never ending sense of being inferior.

"Then next thing I know, Thor bursts into my cell and breaks me out and... Well... I believe that makes you caught up on my story." Loki shrugged, finishing. Tony sat silently for a moment, he was unsure as to how long they had been talking, but he didn't care. He watched as Loki shifted awkwardly under Tony's unwavering gaze. He could've laughed at the way the god played with the soft fabric of the sweat pants he was wearing while he waited nervously for Tony to say something. Then Tony stood abruptly from the bed, causing Loki to jump slightly.

"I'll just be a second" he said quickly as he raced out of the room. Loki wondered if he had frightened the man, his heart sank slightly at the idea.

"Not that it matters, it makes no difference to me if he cares at all." Loki muttered to himself, but even as he said the words, he knew they weren't true. "It does not matter" he repeated, trying to convince himself. But deep inside, Loki knew that it was a lie. He simply could not fathom why it would matter to him, a god, if a mere mortal cared for him. But Loki was no Thor, he had watched the man as he told his story. He had seen a fire in the mortal's eyes that told him that this man, this greedy, infuriating man, understood him. He didn't want to admit that his heart had been fit to burst when their knees had touched, that the warmth in his stomach had nothing to do with temperature. He wanted to pretend that none of that existed, because he was Loki, god of mischief and lies.

"Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Stark has requested your presents on the roof." Jarvis said, breaking Loki from his train of thought

"Who is there?" Loki asked, jumping to his feet "Show yourself!"

"Excuse me sir, but may we deal with your confusion later? Mr. Stark was very adamant that you come."

Loki huffed, his eyes continuing their search as he walked right passed the other Avengers, who stared at him strangely as he passed them. "Loki, what happened?" Steve asked

"The man of iron has requested my presents on the roof, the ghost which haunts this castle told me as such. Would you be so kind, patriotic one, to tell me how to get there?"

"Loki, this is a skyscraper and that's not a ghost it's a-"

"Shut up" Clint cut Bruce off "Why'd Tony want to see you on the roof?"

Loki shrugged "I will not know until I am there."

"Ok, well, just press the up arrow on the elevator. Then once you're inside, press the button marked roof." Clint said, pointing towards the elevator doors.

"Much appreciated" Loki nodded, turning, then turning back "I do apologize for this morning. I do hope none of you have put your jobs at risk by housing me.."

"No problem" Steve smiled, followed by the rest of them

"And.. Do tell Thor I wish to speak with him.." he said, noticing that his brother was not in the room.

They nodded, watching Loki walk away and into the elevator.

"What do you think they were talking about all that time?" Bruce asked

"I'm not sure, but they were in there all day.." Natasha said

"Wonder why Tony wants him to meet him on the roof.." Clint said

"My friends, I do not like where you are going with this.." Steve said, eyeing his smirking friends.

* * *

"Loki, hey" Tony said as soon as the elevator door opened

"Your ghost told me you wished to see me?" Loki asked, stepping from the elevator warily "I am intrigued by this moving box" he pointed to the closing elevator. Tony could only chuckle, the fluttering and warmth that was spreading through his body was overwhelming him to the point of insanity.

"What did you call me here for?" Loki asked, shivering slightly as a breeze brushed his bare chest.

"I want you to see something" Tony said, clasping Loki's wrist and pulling him towards the edge of the roof.

"Man of iron I do not know what I am meant to be seeing, is there something specif-" but he stopped, because at that moment he looked out towards the city. "The land is glowing!" Loki exclaimed, drinking in the florescent glow that resonated as far as the eye could see.

"Every bit of that light is from this building" Tony said smartly

"Every bit?" Loki asked, his eyes still locked on the city.

"Yeah, I meant to announce it to everyone today, but I thought I'd show you first. It's the first day. But as far as I'm concerned, this city will be fueled with my 100% clean energy for as long as it stands."

"It is noble and impressive, but surely you did not bring me here to simply impress me" Loki smirked

"No," Tony blushed, "I figured I'd tell you a story now, just a short one." Loki nodded, pretending he didn't see the sheepish additional color on the man's cheeks, much to Tony's appreciation. "Years ago, I was a weapons dealer, a big one too. I was a merchant of death and I was proud. I don't know how many people I indirectly killed and I'm not sure if I want to know. But, I'll spare you the details of my glorious eye opening moment for another day. What I brought you up here to show you is, a few years ago, I was proud to be responsible for the deaths of hundreds or maybe thousands. But now I'm, or I'm trying to be, a hero. I'm saving people, helping, being economic and all that jazz. Just because a few years ago I was evil it doesn't mean I have to be for the rest of my life. Sure, not a day goes by that I don't regret everything I did, constantly thinking about all those people's lives I'm responsible for ending. But I'm making up for it, day by day, piece by piece." Loki's hand was resting on the rail, so Tony used the pause to place his hand gently on top of the god's. "So, if I can do it, so can you. You don't have to define yourself by something that happened a few years ago."

"But, I..." Loki started, staring out at the city, but he stopped. What was he supposed to say? This man, this infuriating man, had shown kindness and understanding that Loki had never wished for in his wildest dreams.

"Look, it won't be easy. But I know that you're not evil, so can everyone else, but only if you let them see."

"The people of earth could never forgive me." Loki replied solemnly.

"I'm a people of earth, I forgive you." Tony smirked, squeezing the god's hand slightly.

"Why do you care? Why are you going to such lengths to give me this hope?" Loki asked, staring into Tony's chocolate eyes. The uncomfortable feelings crashing in Loki's stomach were unbearable. Who was this man to give him hope? If Loki was truly honest with himself, the idea of hope petrified him, for the simple reason that, hope is very easily taken away.

"Because we aren't much different from each other."

Loki scoffed "please, I am a mons-"

"No you are not!" Tony said "you keep telling yourself that you are" he poked the god in the chest with his free hand "but you are not. You are Loki, god of mischief and lies; no one can take that away from you!" Loki stared, either in shock or in awe, he could not decide. Suddenly both men were aware that they were inching closer together, each was not within his power to stop themselves. Emerald eyes locked onto chocolate, they came to a shocking realization that their lips were mere inches from the others. Both would have pulled away if it were not for the waves of warmth and electricity that was creating a private tsunami in their stomachs.

Then, there was a cough, a wolf whistle, and an eruption on laughter.

The two men jerked apart, whirling to see the intruders. Standing in the doorway that led to the stairs were the Avengers, save Thor. Natasha was obviously the one who coughed, considering that she was now sporting a smirk. Clint was continuing to whistle, looking amused. Bruce was bent over laughing; looking like a gust of wind would knock him over and leave him rolling on the floor.

"I am so sorry" Steve blushed, shock painted on his face.

"N-no problem, Capsicle." Tony grumbled

"Well um, thank you, Mr. Stark, I will um... Keep that in mind" Loki blushed furiously

"Don't mention it" Tony said, staring up at him.

Loki sucked in a breath and leaned down, closer to Tony so his lips nearly brushed his ear. "We shall continue this another time."

Tony's face burned as he nodded. Loki smirked and turned from the blushing man, walking to the elevator doors.

"Mind telling me where my brother's room is?" Loki asked as the doors slid open.

"Button marked 'Thor'." Tony said his face still red.

Loki nodded and smiled at him before the doors closed.

"You guys suck" Tony grumbled

"So Tony, how're you and Pepper doing?" Clint smirked

"Haven't been so good" he replied honestly "About to be not doing at all." he flipped out his phone and dialed, which the others took as a cue to leave.

* * *

**Sorry about the bad ending, I've got a nice sickeningly sweet Thor and Loki bonding moment next and I figured it best be saved for a chapter not filled with frostiron kickoffs! Please continue reading! R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Morning! It's 12:40am here in the glorious state of wherever I am and I am wide awake! **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, personally I'm slightly iffy about it, simply becuase I start out with my promised bonding moment between Thor and Loki and end with a *cough* slightly different bonding experience between the sailors of my ship of insanity!**

* * *

"Thor?" Loki called as stepped off the elevator and on a floor that looked the same as the one he dwelled in. There was the same kitchen, different couches, but still mostly the same. So he figured the bedroom would be the same as well. "Thor?" Loki asked, opening the bedroom door. He saw Thor lying forlornly on his bed. His large body spread across the plush comforter.

"What?" Thor grumbled, his face buried in a pillow, resembling a very large child.

"I was talking to Mr. Stark and well-"

"I know you were!" Thor snapped, sitting up and glaring at him "I was growing concerned when you did not return from your chambers. Then the man of iron went to check on you and never came out! I was worried! So I asked the invisible one to show me what you two were doing!"

"What?" Loki asked, more confused than angry

"Mr. Stark has cameras in every room, so the invisible one showed me."

"This whole time, you were spying on Mr. Stark and myself?" Loki asked, his eyebrows furrowed

"Yes" Thor huffed

"There is nothing I said to Mr. Stark that I would not have said to you..." Loki stated calmly, it was true. However much Loki wanted it not to be true, the resentment for his brother, though shrinking considerably, remained. There seemed to be nothing within Loki's own power to dissolve the matter completely, it remained insoluble and collected at the pit of his stomach like a poorly shaken tonic.

"I..." Thor began, unprepared for Loki's calm "I know" Loki watched as his brother visibly deflated, looking sheepish and small.

"Thor, what ails you?" Loki asked quietly, sitting beside Thor. He wanted, oh did he ever want, to love his brother as he had before. He wanted to smile and laugh and call him his brother without the word tasting like sulfuric acid in his mouth.

"Was I truly such a terrible brother to you?" Thor was looking at Loki with those large puppy-dog eyes that seemed to be solely reserved for when the frost giant had truly hurt him. This pain, this gut wrenching, agonizing pain was unbearable to the large Asgardian. Thor could deal with cuts, bruises, broken bones and torn muscles. What Thor could not deal with, was seeing his brother, his baby brother, shrink away from him like he expected him to snatch him up and haul him to his prison cell in Asgard. The pain and betrayal in the eyes of the person he would protect with his very life was something Thor could not live with.

Loki paused, considering lying, but decided Thor knew the truth already. What was the point in lying to him? What would he gain? Would it make the pain in his soul lessen? Would it reverse the years upon years of hating himself? No, it would not resolve a single thing. "Yes" Loki replied, not wanting to look at Thor, who looked like he had been slapped. "Do not give me that look, Thor. You know better than anyone how we were as children."

Thor's lower lip trembled, tears welling in his eyes. "I am aware."

"But, if you were truly listening, you would know that the entire story wasn't bad." Loki smiled slightly. Oh how he longed to genuinely smile for his brother.

"What does it matter?" Thor said, not looking at the god.

"Brother, do you remember when we were small? When one of us was plagued with nightmares, we would sneak into the other's room." Loki asked, almost desperately. He wanted; he needed some kind of inclination that they could fix this. He wanted to know that some sort of progress could be made.

"And request to lay with the other." Thor said with a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Then the one in bed would pretend it was a bother, griping and muttering, like it was a great burden upon them." Loki chuckled

"I remember fondly, your small figure like a phantom at the foot of my bed." Thor smiled, but then it slipped from his face "I felt obligated to protect you when you came to me in the dead of night. Why did I not feel as such when it was day?"

"You did protect me, once you knew I was in danger." Loki defended; he was so close, so close to breaking their barrier, the barrier that Loki had worked so hard to build up.

"I was usually the reason you were in danger." Thor whimpered with guilt and self-pity marring his usual joyous expression.

"I am the god as mischief and lies, who am I without trouble and danger?" Loki smiled

Thor smiled back weakly "Brother, there is no doubt in my mind that you are a god, so believe me when I tell you that you are not a monster. You are just the opposite"

Loki smiled at him, a warm smile that Thor had not seen on his brother's face in years. Thor felt a heavy weight lift off his heart as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Brother, you shall crush me" Loki chuckled, but he didn't care. He had had done it. This was the hairline fracture in the glass that separated Loki from the happy life he once knew. Even if it was just a hairline, at least it was something.

"It matters not" Thor blubbered, tears streaming down his cheeks. The joy that filled his very soul to the point of bursting was more overwhelming than anything Thor had ever known. The joy that flowed through his bloodstream overpowered all his memories of his brother's hatred and sadness. The feeling coursing through Thor could only be described as pure jubilation. Loki, however, was simply happy. But being simply happy was enough to overwhelm to frost giant just slightly. Loki was unsure as to how he was supposed to deal with his situation, was he expected to embrace his brother, or was it acceptable for him to simply relish in receiving it? After a moment, Thor released him.

"It is late" Loki smiled "get some rest"

"wait, one more thing" Thor said, stopping the smaller god as he stood from the bed. "Be cautious with Mr. Stark. He has a tendency to be.. Whorish"

Loki let out a laugh, a real laugh that lit up his eyes. "trust me, I shall not be another tick mark on his headboard." Thor erupted in booming laughter, warmth spreading through his body. How long had it been since he had laughed with his brother? How many years since he had seen that light in those emerald eyes?

"Good night" Loki smiled, walking towards the door.

"Brother?" Thor asked, impulse overriding pride "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Loki chuckled "We are men, not children."

"Please, just once?"

Loki tutted and closed the door he had just opened. He turned off the lights and sat in the chair besides the bed. He tried to flush the awkward and unsettling feeling he had acquired with his brother, but it would take more than one talk to completely obtain the brotherly relationship Loki had dreamed of as a child.

"Tell me a story" Thor said

"Now you are acting like a child" Loki smirked "But very well"

Loki thought a moment before he decided to tell the story of when Thor and he had been playing in the corridors as children.

_They were tossing a hide ball, despite the fact that Frigga had told them countless times not to. It hadn't taken them long to knock over and tear an extremely large and beautiful portrait of their family. Of course, being children, they had panicked. It was Thor who had concocted the genius plan to attempt to replicate it using an art set they had received as a gift. Needless to say, Frigga noticed immediately, but for some reason, she decided not to have it taken down. The brothers had, of course, been punished for their disobedience, but the picture forever remained. One day, Loki had been walking down the same corridor when he noticed Frigga and the AllFather standing before it. He quickly ducked into an open room and peaked out to listen to their conversation_

"_Frigga, I do not understand why you insist that this awful painting remains here." Odin said, staring up at the artwork._

"_I do not know, but, perhaps it is simply the fact that the boys worked together on it." She smiled in her ever smooth voice._

"_They only did it to cover up their own tracks" Odin huffed_

"_But, I worry sometimes, that the boys will never bond. Thor is so hard-headed and rough, Loki is soft-spoken and bright, they seem too different to be compatible at all. That is why I believe I cannot bring myself to allow this painting to be taken down, because now, whenever I shall pass it I shall be given hope that they can work with one another, even if it is simply to cover their tracks."_

"_Then, my queen, this painting will forever remain on this wall" Odin stated, giving her a rare smile._

_Even to the day, that awful painting of Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki remain hanging in the palace of Asgard._

The brothers chuckled during the story, enjoying the nostalgia. Soon, Thor was asleep.

"Good night, big brother" Loki smiled, exiting the room slightly.

Shortly afterwards, Loki sat at the island counter on his floor, a glass of water in hand. It was late, so late it was early. Loki had attempted to sleep, but found it impossible, as he had for many night now. So he sat, shirtless, in Thor's oversized sweat pants, alone with his thoughts. He mentally kicked himself for showing such weaknesses that day. Was he not still a proud god? A god of mischief and lies? What then, had possessed him to be so nauseously nostalgic? What had made him open up and spill his heart out? It was a feeling love was uncomfortable with, it made him feel exposed and vulnerable.

"Hey" a smooth voice said, bring the scent of oil and grease and alcohol that only one man could wear so proudly.

"Hello" Loki said, smiling slightly

"I figured, maybe now you'd take me up on that drink." Stark smiled, stepping out of the elevator. Loki chuckled coldly at the memory. "You and the big guy have a talk?" Tony asked, standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"Yeah" Loki said, swirling the water in his drink

"You guys good?"

Loki seemed puzzled slightly by the wording of the question, but understood it all the same "I believe so. It will take more than a day to repair so many years of damage though."

Tony nodded, staring into the bright green orbs that were concentrated on the water. He hated how infatuated he had become in the god, he hated even more that he knew it was more than infatuation.

"Why are you still awake?" Loki asked suddenly, wrenching Tony from his thoughts.

Tony chuckled slightly "Unhealthy habit"

Loki nodded, accepted that there were certain things he would never understand about this man.

"So" Tony smirked, his pupils dilating suggestively "About what you said earlier.."

Loki smirked as the shorter man leaned across the counter to him. No, Loki would not give in so easily. He was a god, a treasure, a prize. He was to be won, fought for. Loki would not be taken so easily. So when the lips of Tony Stark were less than an inch from his own, Loki stood from his stool. Tony grunted as his face hit the smooth, hard surface of Loki's abdomen.

"Hey" Tony said, looking up, annoyed. Loki was simply smirking, enjoying the disappointment on the man's face.

"You did not think me so easily attainable, did you?" Loki said in a smooth, alluring voice "I am not one of your wenches"

Tony was looking up at him with desperate desire, his eyes dark with need. Loki smirked down at the man, mischief in his eyes. "Should've known better than to think it'd be that easy.." Tony grumbled, standing.

Loki chuckled "You may try again tomorrow" Loki smirked, turning and allowing the waistband of the pants to slip slightly as he walked. Loki could've pumped his fist in victory as a disappointed groan escaped Tony's lips. But he didn't, he maintained his composure as he walked in silent victory to his bedroom.

Tony, on the other hand, scowled at the carelessly swaying hips. He hated being denied, especially when being promised previosly as Loki had. He threw his arms up in exasperation and trudged to the elevator then to his room.

"Sir, you seem frustrated" Jarvis said as Tony flopped unceremoniously on his bed.

"As hell, Jay!" Tony groaned into his pillow. He knew he looked like a teenager who had just been shot down for a date to the prom, but right now he didn't care. He was frustrated both with the fact that he was becoming steadily more obsessed with a certain Norse god and that he had been blatantly rejected by said god.

"May I make a quick suggestion?" Jarvis asked. Was that a mischievous edge to his AI's voice that he heard?

"I'm listening" Tony said, not really sure what exactly to expect.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a screen materialized on his wall. Tony stared for a second before coming to the realization that he was, without a doubt, watching Loki. Tony silently praised himself for installing the camera so that he had a full view of the entire room. With unblinking eyes, he watched as the god leaned against his door, one hand in his hair, the other laying limply at his side. He noticed, with rising excitement, that he god's face was slightly pink.

"So, my little Norse god, you were more excited than I thought" Tony smirked, never tearing his eyes from the very object of perfection. Despite every scar, every cut, every bruise, Loki somehow remained looking perfect. Tony's heart began to race and his temperature rise as he was able to stare openly at the body of the god.

"That idiot" Tony heard Loki mutter "who does he think he is? Who does he think he is to… affect me so? That audacious, pig-headed, loud mouthed..." Loki continued with his name calling and Tony would've been offended if it were not for the fact that during his rant, Loki's hand had found its way to his chest. With each insult, the hand ghosted further down the expanse of pale chest until it was lingering on the loose waistline of the oversized sweat pants.

"There is a god…" Tony breathed, grinning sadistically. He silently egged on the Norse god, whose face had turned a shade of bright red, breath gotten more rapid, beads of sweat beginning to become visible on his brow-line. The god's fingers were brushing and prodding at the fabric that would be so easy to pull aside, all he had to do was hook his thumb under the band and the god would be visible to Tony in all his glory. Tony hardly breathed as he watched Loki's fingers become braver and braver with each uneven breath of their owner. Tony's breath hitched as Loki broke the invisible wall between the waistline and the pants that were doing nothing to hide the thing both Loki and Tony needed desperately. Loki stifled a moan as the familiar, yet sadly alien, heat erupted from his midsection as he created the first beautiful touch of friction Loki had received in over a year. Loki's jaw went slack as he increased the movement of his hand. Tony willed Loki to remove the fabric barrier as Tony's own hand began the familiar path to his own light-headed heat.

Then there was a knock on Loki's door.

Tony would've screamed as Loki's eyes, who he had not realized had closed, shot open and his hand pulled away from the centimeter expanse that had remained. Loki quickly wiped the condensation from his brow and fixed his pants to cleverly conceal what Tony had so desperately wanted. Tony growled as Loki opened his door to reveal Clint.

"Hey" Clint said, shuffling his feet "Listen, um, I'm like sorry about like us being on the roof and stuff. I didn't mean for us to like, you know, ruin some like moment."

Loki let out a light-hearted laugh that made Clint look up with a start and Tony's stomach to flip. "Mr. Barton, it is quite alright."

"Are you sure?" Clint asked, still slightly taken aback by the drastic change in mood "Like, seriously, I promise I won't make fun of you guys like ever again-"

"Mr. Barton, believe me when I tell you that I will not mind at all if you take every possible opportunity to tease Anthony. On the contrary, I think I will enjoy it." Loki grinned; a little glint in his eyes that looked like it should've been there all along.

Clint returned the grin "You won't be disappointed then!" Tony smiled slightly as the two men laughed together, even if it was at his expense. "Oh, and Loki" Clint said as he began to turn to leave, "blue is a nice color on you"

Loki seemed slightly frazzled at the friendly statement, unsure as to how to react. Once he recovered, Loki turned, shut the door behind him and turned out the lights. Tony groaned as his visual on the god was gone and he heard the man slip quietly into his bed. Tony soon heard Loki's deep, even breaths that told him the god had fallen asleep.

"I'm a fool" Tony grumbled, falling dejectedly onto his bed.

"Yes. You are, Sir" Jarvis said. Tony would really have to look into the AI's adopted mischievous edge.

* * *

**I apologize that it's slightly shorter than chapter 4, but I hope you enjoyed it! **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got bored and This chapter is mainly fluff, couldn't resist..**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning" Loki sighed, walking into the kitchen the next morning. The Avengers were gathered around the counter, waiting for Steve to finish cooking.

"Morning" a chorus greeted him. They had grown nearly completely used to the god, the previous awkwardness and wariness almost nonexistent.

"What shall we dine upon today?" he asked.

"Well, reindeer games, you're looking particularly sexy today" Tony smirked, thoughts racing through his mind that made him sincerely hope that neither of the Norse gods could read minds. Loki rolled his eyes at the pass.

"Oooo rejected" Clint laughed, earning a slap from Tony. Tony didn't miss the glance between the archer and the god of mischief.

"Good morning brother, I trust you slept well" Thor smiled warmly

"Yes, I did" he smiled, a lie, but lies were his specialty. This is why he was currently able to maintain his cool composer while being undressed by the eyes of a certain genius not five feet away.

"Ready!" Steve grinned, turning around with a platter stacked high with pancakes.

"What, pray tell, are those?" Loki asked, eyeing the flat bread suspiciously.

"It's flat, sweet bread" Thor smiled, proud that he knew something for once that Loki didn't.

"They rock" Clint smiled, the first to sit as they migrated to the table. Loki had to admit, he was quite pleased with the fluffy cakes, and he was especially pleased with the sticky, sweet liquid that was meant to be poured over them. However, Loki still could only eat one or two forkfuls, with his stomach and digestive system still thin and dysfunctional.

"I must say, that was exquisite, Mr. Rodgers." Loki smiled

"Thank you" Steve grinned, still slightly surprised every time the god was kind to him.

"Well, we have a full agenda today, Rudolf." Tony smirked

"We?" Loki asked, eyebrows raised

"Well, first your check up, because we neglected to do it yesterday. Then shopping."

"Shopping?" Loki asked, thoroughly confused.

"Or do you plan on wearing those oversized sweatpants for the unforeseeable future?" he smirked, using the sentence as an excuse to look down at the pants that just barely cling to Loki's frail hips. "Though, now that I think about it, it's cool with me if you want to." Loki scoffed at the audacity of this man; he certainly was the cockiest mortal he had ever met.

"Very well" Loki sighed, earning a broad smile from Tony.

"Great!" the billionaire grinned, tugging Loki towards the elevator.

"Watch your a-" Clint started before Bruce jabbed his side the same time Natasha smacked his head.

Then the doors closed on the pair, leaving them alone.

"To the lab!" Tony exclaimed, pressing the 'lab' button with more zeal than usual. Loki looked down to see Tony sporting a mischievous grin second only to Loki's himself.

"What?" he asked, but the words had barely left his lips before he felt two hands pressing his shoulders forcibly onto the wall. "Persistent mortal" Loki said, smirking

"As ever, reindeer games" Tony smirked, pulling the god's shoulders down so their faces were level.

"Yet, to no avail" Loki chuckled, standing so quickly Tony was knocked off balance.

"Stubborn god" Tony grumbled from his spot on the floor. He hated this, this longing.

"As always" Loki laughed, light and warm. He reached out his hand towards the man. Tony laughed as he grasped the offered hand, all frustration melting away at the slight of the god's smile. Then he was being pulled to his feet.

"To the lab!" Loki grinned, mimicking Tony's excitement.

"Little rat" Tony chuckled, leading the way as the doors slid open.

"Actually, I do believe I am considerably taller than you" Loki smirked. Tony waved his hand as through to brush the comment away.

"Drop your pants" he said, hiding the giddy feeling that was erupting in his stomach.

"Do what now?" Loki asked, horrified

"Come now, Loks, do as the doctor says" Tony smirked, preparing his equipment. Loki grumbled as he let the pants drop to the floor.

"On the cot" Tony ordered, not allowing himself the luxury of setting his eyes on the god, not yet. He wanted to make the god squirm.

"What are you planning on doing?" Loki asked warily

"Just the norm, except, in order to get a full scan, I need you exposed." which of course, was a lie. Stark's scanner was grade A; capable of scanning a life force through a foot of steel, but Loki didn't need to know that.

"That is a lie, Stark" Loki said, causing the genius to twitch slightly "Tell me, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Tony whirled around to see Loki sporting a knowing smirk.

"I don't have any idea what you're…" Tony started but trailed off as he stared into the deep green orbs.

"I may not have my powers, Stark, but I can feel eyes on me" Loki grinned sadistically, enjoying the flustered look Tony gave him.

"I… I um…" Tony babbled while his mouth felt dry as cotton.

"Sir, would you like me to begin the scan of Mr. Laufeyson?" Jarvis interrupted, Tony thanked him silently.

"Yeah" he breathed, surprised when the smirk slid from Loki's face to be replaced by the ghostly calm features of a man who expected no good news. "Just a few more seconds" he said, watching the scan load on the screen in his hands. "And, we are good" he said, reaching over and switching off the scanner.

"How does it look?" Loki asked, watching Tony study the screen, his face unreadable. Tony let out a sigh, scratching his neck agitatedly. "What?" Loki asked, worry growing in his stomach. Tony plopped down on the office chair beside the cot.

"I hate this" Tony muttered, allowing himself to finally lay his eyes on Loki. "Hate this" he repeated, absentmindedly reaching up and running his finger tips over Loki's abdomen.

"Will you just tell me?" Loki frowned

"Not much to tell" he shrugged "in all honesty, not much has improved."

"I don't understand" Loki scowled "by now, my magic should be replenishing, my body healing! I am a god!"

Tony looked sadly at the flustered god. "Look, if you were a normal human, you would've been dead probably a few days after you got captured. That's over a year that you should've been dead. But because you are you, you stayed alive, but just barely. You didn't have food or water for year, for the love of Odin I don't know why we expect you to recover quickly. You're not going to be able to recover quickly, it'll take time." Loki huffed, crossing his arms. "Hey now" Tony smiled reassuringly "At any rate, you are better. I can see some of your muscle has started to return." he hummed as he ran his finger tips over every indent of muscle. A frown settled on his face when he ran his hand over the god's rib cage. Each bone stuck out, harsh against his skin. Tony moved his hand to feel the hip, which protruded horribly and unnaturally. How had they done this to him? This proud god's very energy, demanded respect, emitted regal aura in pulses.

"You look disgusted" Loki frowned, his face twisted in unidentifiable emotions.

"Not with you" Tony corrected. Loki just nodded, he didn't need a speech. "Well, we should finish up" Tony sighed. Loki didn't look at him; he turned his head to face the blank walls of the lab. He felt humiliated, defeated, horribly and undeniably exposed both physically and mentally. His body ached for the return of the muscles and strength, his very soul pleaded for the electric buzz of magic coursing through his veins. But, what did it matter if his body ached, his soul pleaded? He was broken, dependent and weak. It was a vicious cycle of not having enough magic to strengthen himself, and not enough strength to regenerate his magic. It was cruel, far crueler than anything those guards had done to him in that cell.

"You should have left me there, all of you" Loki said, so quietly he wasn't sure if Tony had heard

"And miss out of seeing this body? I don't think so." Tony said, hiding the tug on his heart.

"The level of audacity that you posses is unfathomable, Man of Iron!" Loki quipped "Can you take nothing seriously?"

"Ok, you want the truth?" Tony spat, growing tired of the god's self-loathing "No, we should not have left you in there. If we had, you would, as a matter of fact, be dead. And even if you wouldn't have minded, even if back then I wouldn't have minded, I mind now! So cut the self-loathing, teenager crap because you have an entire mansion of people ready to help you however they can! You have a brother that would sacrifice everything for you; he broke you out of jail, for the love of whatever god's are out there! You have Tweedy-bird, Tasha, the Mean and Green, Spangles! You have me! So stop acting like an emotional adolescent and grow some balls!" Loki stared at the man in utter disbelief. Who was this man to chastise him? Who was this man to lecture him? He was a god and this man, this man that smelled of oil and grease and alcohol, he was a man. But, he wasn't just a man. He was the Man of Iron, he was Tony Stark, he was the man Loki grabbed by the collar and pulled down until their lips crashed together. This was the man that managed to treat him like both a king and a china doll, able to make him feel respected and protected. That's why Loki had pulled him down. "I should yell at you more often" Tony smirked as they broke the kiss.

"Shut up" Loki smirked back, earning a lustful growl from Tony.

"Let's go get you some clothes" Tony smiled, kissing the god once more. Loki simply nodded, standing from the cot, his muscles screaming at him in the process. "You okay?" Tony asked as he put away the medical equipment.

"I'll be fine" Loki said, bracing against the bed.

"Here," Tony said, disappearing under the desks and reappearing seconds later with a bottle and a plastic container in his hand. "Take these"

"This is alcohol" Loki said as Tony handed him the items

"And pain killers" Tony corrected Loki shrugged, uncorking the bottle and opening the small container. He popped a few of the pills in his mouth before taking a hearty swig of the drink. He could've moaned in pleaser as the burning liquid engulfed his throat in warmth. "It has been years since I had a good drink" Loki grinned, taking another swing "though, midguardians alcohol isn't as strong as Asgardian's."

"Sounds like a challenge," Tony smirked, taking the bottle from the god's hand and taking a swig for himself. "I should try some sometime." Loki chuckled, snatching the bottle back. Tony had nearly forgotten the man was stark naked until he saw him tugging on the sweat pants.

"Let's go" Loki smiled, turning his head to look at the man as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Okay" tony smiled

* * *

"Loki, you're being childish!" Tony barked, forehead pressed against the outside of the changing room door.

"No I am not!" Loki quipped

"Then come out!"

"No!"

Tony groaned "Why?"

"The reasons are endless" Loki said "I look ridiculous! Midguardians clothing is... impractical and... Uncomfortable!"

"Says the man who wears full body armor and antlers on his head!" Tony retaliated

"That is for protection!" the god whined

"Please come out" Tony sighed. It was the first store they had been to so far in the giant shopping mall. Although they'd been there almost an hour, all he had accomplished was to apparently shame the god into a changing room.

"I look ridiculous" Loki grumbled

"You're gorgeous, so stop being such a Steve and get out here so I can see!"

"You are lucky that I am not at the peak of health" Loki sighed, opening the door. Tony felt his face burn almost instantly. Loki stood, sheepishly before him, in a sleek black suite and deep green tie. "Well?" Loki asked, as if waiting for Tony to begin laughing and rolling on the floor like an idiot.

"Stunning" Tony said, so quietly he wasn't sure if he had said it at all. A blush crept up the god's face as he turned to face the mirror. "Nice. Very nice." Tony said, walking up behind the man and straightening the cloth. He ran his hands over the god's back to smooth out the creases.

"You jest" Loki said, hiding the shutter of pleasure the touch sent down his body.

"Me? Never" Tony smirked, rubbing small circles on the god's sides with his thumbs. Loki let out an involuntary whimper at the touch, blushing furiously when Tony chuckled. "Sensitive much?" the playboy joked, continuing the motion.

"A year without contact... That will make even the proudest god quiver at the touch of a lo-" but he caught himself, horrified that he had been a syllable away from saying that word.

"I'll keep that in mind" Tony smirked, rubbing the god's sides with his palm. Standing on his toes, he leaned up and placed his lips at the quivering man's ear "Lover" Loki gave an undignified squeak, his face as red as his natural eyes. Tony was chuckling, enjoying the reaction. In his excitement, he hadn't realized his hands had inched away from the god's sides and were pressed against his thighs. Tony smirked, realizing that Loki hadn't noticed. "So what would happen if I did this?" Tony asked, rubbing Loki's thighs, allowing his hands to linger on the insides of his leg.

"Mr. Stark" Loki exclaimed, overwhelmed by the sudden explosion of heat that was crashing through his body.

"Can't you just call me Tony?" Tony smirked, increasing speed.

"Anthony" Loki said smoothly before turning around quickly. He grabbed the collar of the shorter man and pressed his lips atop the others. "Refrain from doing that... In public." Tony smirked, locking their lips together once more. Loki's hand migrating to Tony's nest of brown hair while Tony's remained clinging desperately to the collar of the suite.

"No promises, Rudolf."

"Excuse me?" a voice said beside the men "Excuse me!" The men pulled apart reluctantly, turning their eyes to the voice. "This a public place and I would appreciate it if-" a stocky employee said, but stopped when he saw who he was speaking to. He didn't recognize Loki, he had changed too much in the last year, but he did recognize Tony. "Oh, um, I apologize. I did not-" Tony stared as the man sweated and looked awkward.

"We would like to purchase this suite" Tony said simply, pointing to Loki.

"I do not believe we agreed to that!" Loki quipped

"Irrelevant, Rudolf, you don't get a say." Tony smirked

"Audacious mortal" Loki grumbled as the stocky worker scurried away to ring them up.

"Always" Tony smirked, giving the pouting god a quick kiss.

* * *

"Happy, you have no idea how stubborn god's are" Tony moaned theatrically as he stepped into the car, bags in hand.

"Oh, sir, you've never had Thor try to navigate somewhere"

"I must agree Thor truly is awful with navigation" Loki added, quick to pull the attention from himself.

"I'd take crappy navigation over stubborn adolescence any day." Tony rolled his eyes

"I do not know what you are speaking of." Loki said, crossing his arms over the shirt Tony had let him borrow while they shopped.

"We only got two pairs of pants, five shirts, a pair of shoes, and some underwear!" Tony retaliated "Who knows how long you'll be living here? This is hardly a wardrobe!"

"Midguardians clothing is strange! Besides, we purchased that awful black suite.."

"Just because we don't look like we belong in Shakespeare in the park, does not make it weird."

"Shakespeare?" Loki asked, suddenly intrigued

"Yeah, I mean seriously, with you guys, it's like: doth mother knowist you wearith her drapes?"

"Are you speaking of the time that Thor dressed a Frigga and I a bridesmaid in order to steal back Mjölnir from Prymr? Because we had no choice in the matter! Otherwise he would have-"

"Wait, you two did what now?" Tony asked, his face red from repressing laughter

"No! No! I jest! I did not-" Loki said, panicked

"Jarvis! Remind me to look up Norse mythology once we get back!" Tony laughed

"Certainly sir." the AI replied

"The ghost! Why is he allowed in the car?" Loki asked

Tony was now holding his sides, laughing so hard he was losing his ability to breath.

"I pray to Odin you fall over dead before we arrive." Loki pouted

* * *

**Hehehe, that was fun to write..**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this chapter is basically me being bored... hehe...**

**Anyway, let me just say that you guys are AMAZING! Like I didn' get on my e-mail all of yesterday and I got on today and it was like *60 new messages*! Needless to say, you guys make me happy. Thank you, Thank you to all you guys that sent me messages, whether it was advice or praise, I an beyond grateful and Love all of you!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Tony and Loki didn't wake up the morning after their shopping excursion, because they had never gone to sleep, they had spent the night in the lab, Tony working and Loki hovering. Tony was surprised when the god asked him to show him how midguardians' technology works without magic. All the same, Tony wanted to know how Asgardian technology worked with magic. But, until Loki was back to full health, he would have to stick with teaching Loki. So that's why Tony and Loki didn't wake up the next morning.

"Morning all" Tony grumbled as he and Loki stepped off the elevator.

"Steve slept in" Clint sighed "find your own breakfast"

Tony and Loki let out an audible sigh. No one enjoyed it when Steve slept in because, as far as they knew, none of them could cook. Steve sleeping in always meant that their options most likely ranged from pop tarts to fruit, this was something Loki had quickly caught onto.

A few minutes later, Loki was sitting on the couch between Thor and Tony, drinking tea and eating a piece of toast. Tony drank coffee with one hand and draped the other over the back of the couch, drawing absentminded circles on the god's shoulder. Thor was sharing a box of pop-tarts with Bruce, who was sitting on the armchair beside him. Clint and Natasha were eating fruit and occupying the love seat. They had the TV on and Clint was flipping through channels without paying much attention. It had come to their realization some time ago that, without Loki or someone to fight, they all lead fairly boring lives. The only ones who seemed to have obligations were Clint and Natasha, but Fury called them in rarely and only for the big missions. Even living with Loki had turned into an everyday thing, nothing they really thought about any more, it seemed as though he had always been there. It would've surprised the rag-tag team if it were not for the fact that it had, in fact, become such an everyday thing.

"He lives!" Tony exclaimed, interrupting the silence as Steve stepped off the elevator.

"Hilarious" Steve grumbled, bleary eyed. Eyes turned to him in brief acknowledgment before turning back to the screen none of them were actually watching. Steve made up a bowl of cereal and sat on the floor, his head rested between Tony and Loki's legs. Loki and Tony looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. The two of them, more than anyone else, had noticed the normalcy all the others had adopted. To them, it was more important, at least to Tony. Tony wanted Loki to feel comfortable and it was little things like a tired Steve leaning his head on the god's knee as he drifted back to sleep with his cereal bowl precariously balanced in his hands that reassured the genius.

"Sir, director fury is here." Jarvis interjected suddenly. Tony felt like slapping something. Fury was the exact opposite of calm, as was evident by the way the Norse dynamic duo bristled at the name.

"Angry?" Tony asked, deciding to access the situation before engaging.

"Extremely"

The team let out a groan, an angry Fury was never the bearer of good news. He didn't mean to be an unpleasant man, some of them knew that, but that was exactly what he was. But an angry Fury was a normal Fury and extremely hard to shoo away "Let him in" Tony sighed, rubbing his face.

"To allow the director of fury entrance whilst in an excessively foul mood could be labeled as a self-destructive action." Loki said matter-of-factly, Tony just shrugged; he was always bemused by the way Asgardians talked. But he was too tired right then to care about whether he was being self-destructive or not, he just wanted to get it over with. They all waited, too tired to be too worried as Fury traveled up to them on the elevator.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Tony asked half-heartedly as Fury stepped onto the floor. The one-eyed man was silent as he walked over to them. He seemed surprised when Thor stood suddenly, his face shadowed dangerously.

"Nicholas Fury" Thor said darkly, it was as if he had forgotten before that he was angry at the man, but he remembered now, and he was angry.

"Yes, Thor?" Fury asked, sounding bored with the god's temper

"I would just like to remind you that, before you explain your arrival, that if it is to threaten my brother again, you should turn right back around." The steel in Thor voice threw off the group, no one but Loki was used to seeing the god of thunder angry. "I do not think that you want to make an enemy out of Asgard, quite the opposite, and in order to prevent this from occurring, I would advise you _never_ to attack my brother again. In case you have forgotten, he _is_ a rightful prince of Asgard and in all honesty, Director, you are lucky to still be standing after your actions. If these had been normal circumstances, I or Loki would've killed you on the spot. And to put your mind at ease, you should know that, even without his magic, my brother could kill you very easily."

"Why didn't he then?" Fury asked with a placid voice. It was grinding on Thor's nerves that he seemed unfazed, and Fury knew it.

"It might've caused problems for me." Loki asked from his spot of the couch. Steve hadn't bothered to move after he woke up and was currently craning his neck back to see the mild-mannered god. "I didn't feel like murdering the leader of earth's shield was a part of my 'reforming' process." Tony let out a chuckle and smiled at the god who, to his surprise, gave him a subtle wink.

"Good to know" Fury muttered "but, no Thor I did not come here to throttle you're brother, even though it would be." He stopped when Thor shot him a look that was, more than likely, a promise of his very immediate death. "I actually came here to deal with this." He walked behind the couch Loki and Tony were sprawled unceremoniously across and pointed to Tony's finger that continued to rub circles on his god's shoulder.

"Well gee, would you look at that!" Tony exclaimed, feigning surprise "how did that get there?" He gave Fury his best grin and continued the movement.

"Maybe you'd like to tell me" Fury huffed, seeming more annoyed than angry now as he tossed a newspaper into Tony's lap. Tony unfolded it and let out a roaring laugh.

"Lok- Lok- Loki, look!" Tony managed between laughs, Loki plucked the paper from the hysterical man and gave it a once over before joining the billionaire in sidesplitting laughter. Steve reached up and plucked it from Loki's loose grip. Despite himself, Steve couldn't help but crack a smile and allowing a bubble of laughter to escape his throat. Bruce grabbed it from Steve and laughed so hard he fell out of his armchair. This continued for another minute or so, which was another minute or so that made the Director wonder if he had, in fact, recruited a team of very large children.

The last person to receive the paper was Thor who reacted by letting out a deep chuckle as he proceeded to roll up the paper and whack Tony upside the head with it.

"Ouch!" Tony laughed, "It's not my fault!"

"I don't see how it's anyone but you're fault, Starkson!" Thor chuckled.

"Let's try your horse-bearing brother over here!" Tony said, erupting in a new fit of laughter at the look on Loki's face as he said it. He had told Jarvis to remind him to read up on his Norse mythology, so the god shouldn't have been surprised.

"Thor!" Loki exclaimed, throwing an empty pop tarts box at his brother

"That is what happens when you intrude on my love life, little brother!" Thor said, doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"It is not my fault I am so endearing; you did not stand a chance!" Loki quipped, a glorious smile spreading across his lips "and I cannot believe you told the midguardians that I gave birth to a horse, that was far worse than me stealing one of your _many_ bedmates!" the group had now been reduced to six quivering masses of breathless laughter.

Fury was greatly regretting coming as he watched with a mixture of exasperation and slight, very slight, amusement. He let out a sigh and scooped the print from the floor.

"No!" Tony said breathlessly, his face red and eyes watering "No! I'm pinning that on the fridge!" He snatched the paper from the man and rushed over the counter and crashed into the stainless steel fridge. He tore out the front page and tacked it too the metallic service with the ironman magnet he had taken to jokingly putting on all the mansion's magnetic services. He stepped back and admired his handiwork, Clint and Bruce let out wolf-whistles and whoops of approval. Tony smiled at the tabloid and was pleased with how it looked.

"Now, this fridge shall forever be a reminder, Lokster, that human paparazzi are deadly efficient!" Tony grinned as he winked at the giggling trickster.

"I have no idea what that is, Anthony" Loki grinned, making his way over to Tony and staring at the paper. "Tony Stark, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist, Gay" Loki read with a grin on his face "It is truly an endearing title" He smirked, starring at the slightly blurry picture of he and Tony kissing at the mall. Tony was gripping the front of that black suite and Loki's hand was tangled in the genius' hair.

"If you all are quiet done acting like children, I'll be on my way" Fury said, rubbing his temples

"What can I say? I'm irresistible!" Tony grinned, draping his arm around Loki's waist. Loki chuckled and flicked the playboy's ear.

"What if someone had recognized him?" fury asked, intent on having the conversation he had intended to instigate by coming.

"How would anyone recognize him? Look at him." Tony answered. It was true, Fury had to admit. The god was frighteningly thin, he looked frail, like he would break at the slightest touch. How the god's regal aura seemed unwavering, was beyond the director.

"Don't be so mellow dramatic" Tony sighed "I'll be more careful"

"Need I remind you, this is the man who killed Colson, you may not remember, but I do. So next time you decide to make an appearance outside these walls, at least try to remember why the world hates him." At that Fury spun on his heels and was gone, leaving the group in awkward silence.

"Kill joy" Tony muttered under his breath. Each one shot each other fleeting looks, clarifying with each other that they had, in fact, forgotten about agent Colson.

"I missed on purpose, you know, his heart" Loki said, swirling his tea nervously with his finger "He seemed like an interesting person"

"He was" Steve said quietly from his spot on the floor. Loki stood there, in silence, a scowl marring his face. His face had visibly paled and he appeared as though he would be sick any second now. "But," Steve added "He knew the risks, he was a soldier like all of us. You can't get through a war without casualties"

"Several thousand casualties" Loki grimaced, standing. He shook his head, then walked down the hallway. They heard him open and close his bedroom door, then it was silent.

"Seriously, Tony?" Clint asked, trying to lighten the mood "in the mall?"

"It was one kiss! It's not like I was hump-"

"Please take into consideration, before you continue, that the person you are speaking of is, in fact, my baby brother." Thor interjected

"Not your baby brother!" Loki yelled from his room, making everyone burst into laughter, albeit a bit guiltily.

"You shall always remain my baby brother!" Thor grinned "and I will always be your elder brother!"

"You are a bumbling oaf, that's what you are." Loki grinned, returning from his room, wearing black jeans and a green AC/DC tee.

"I think someone else should go shopping with you next time, Lok" Bruce grinned

"And who do you suggest?" Tony grinned "let me review our options here.. We have: 'Merica, who is permanently frozen in the 40's."

"Please excuse me for being from the 40's, my bad" Steve rolled his eyes

"Point break would most likely buy curtains and a wedding dress."

"You told him?" Thor gaped at Loki, who gave him a snarky grin.

"You told the Midguardians I gave birth to an eight legged horse." Loki said, laughing when Thor shrugged when he realized it was a valid argument.

"And Legolas, Tasha and you, the Good Doctor, just aren't even an option" Tony finished, grinning.

Bruce raised his arms in mock defeat "Fine, Rudolf can wear band t-shirts everyday for all I care."

"Good" Tony smirked, grabbing Loki's waist and pulling him down with him on the couch.

"Audacious mortal" Loki said, surprised by the sudden movement

"Always, stubborn god"

"Always" Loki smiled

* * *

**Leave it to Fury to be a kill joy... oh well... **

**R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just incase any of you were ever wondering, I don't think people were made to do gymnastics. My feet belong on the ground, which in made evident by the fact that when I _attempt _to do a handstand, my feet seem to return immediently to earth, Obviously gravity has got their stuff like figured out and who am I to question the athority of gravity?**

**Anyway...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I do not understand, so, electricity is not a tangible object, like magic, but it is not magic at all." Loki huffed, aggravated by the concept. He did not understand why Midguardians did not simply learn magic. Magic did not short out; magic did not cost large amounts of money. "Midguardians are incredibly daft"

"As a Midguardian, I resent that!" Tony called from behind his welding mask. He found the God's egotistical outlook on life amusing and enjoyed listening to him rant.

"Once my magic returns, Anthony, I shall teach you magic and you will come to understand" Loki said, frowning at the 3D holograms of electrical waves Tony had pulled up for him to study.

"Sounds like a plan" Tony laughed, switching off his welder and flipping his mask to rest on the crown of his head.

"Can you even do that?" Bruce asked suddenly intrigued, looking up from his computer. He tilted his head slightly as he waited for the god to answer.

"Of course I can!" He grinned, straightening the collar of his green button-down "I am Loki, god of mischief; it is my job to mess with the natural order of things." Tony laughed while Bruce shook his head slightly, returning to his work.

"Sir," Jarvis announced, "you asked me to remind you that you have a meeting in twenty minutes"

"Thanks, Jay" Tony replied, distracted slightly by the way Loki's head swiveled around as he tried to locate the source of the disembodied voice. "Lok, he's not here, you can stop looking."

"I was not looking!" Loki whined, making a grin break out on Tony's face.

"Well, I have a meeting to go to. Not that they need me there" he grumbled, surprising Loki by leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly "I'll be back soon, behave!"

"I am not a child, Stark!" Loki said, the pink blush that painted his cheeks betraying his condescending tone.

"Bruce, don't kill him while I'm gone!" Tony grinned as the elevator doors closed behind him.

The two men sat in silence for a while, unsure as to what they were supposed to say. What was there to talk about? Of course, both men had a hundred questions they could've picked from, but seemed to draw a blank every time. The silence was growing steadily uncomfortable as they shuffled their feet. Then, a question that had been nagging at Bruce's mind ever so slightly came floating up to the surface like a cork.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Bruce asked as he pretended to work.

"Ask away" Loki replied half heartedly, unsure as of what to expect from the man.

Bruce played with the words in his mind for a second, unsure as to how Loki would take it, much less answer it. After several uncomfortable seconds, however, Bruce decided to just blurt it out. "Why Tony?"

"Are you suggesting someone else?" Loki smirked, masking his slight surprised at the question. It definitely was not what he had expected.

Bruce laughed, happy that the god was joking with him, even as a cover. "Not at all"

Loki chuckled, then stopped, thinking the question through. "I supposed, Dr. Banner, because he is a fool." Bruce looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Only fools love monsters, Dr. Banner" Loki explained, watching Bruce's eyes as they searched his own.

"There are no monsters here, Lok" Bruce smiled quietly "not a single one. Only a God a mischief and a very temperamental green man."

Loki chuckled slightly at the statement. He paused as he looked at Bruce, his head tilted. He decided to respond with his own question, one that had been pestering his thoughts "Tell me, Mr. Banner, were you always good?"

Bruce let out a laugh that did not reach his eyes "Loki, I'm still not good, my power is fueled by anger. I go green for the wrong reason and I'll crush everything in my path, friend or foe." Loki stared down at the man, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Bruce asked, seeing the look on the gods face and feeling undeniably uneasy under the quizzical stare.

"I was very wrong about you, Dr." Loki said quietly "Very wrong indeed"

The men stayed silent for a bit, minds reeling. It seemed almost funny to them how similar they were realizing they were. The self-loathing, the hatred, the past that weighed each shoulder, these seemed to be mirroring traits.

"If I am not a monster, what does that make everyone else?" Loki asked the floor boards "Where do I stand on that fine line? What about everyone else?"

"As far as I can tell, we have a mansion with a God of mischief, a temperamental green man, an egotistical genius/playboy/philanthropist, a soldier, an assassin and... A bird" Bruce said, letting the corners of his lips curl.

Loki laughed, which something Bruce had not expected to hear."I believe you neglected Thor"

"Ah, my bad, we also have a giant puppy" Loki let out a laugh, light dancing in his eyes that Bruce had never dreamed of seeing.

"You are the most comical of men, Dr. Banner" Loki snickered, trying to control himself.

"I try" Bruce smiled "but seriously, stop talking like that, it won't help anybody."

Loki nodded and stood from the office chair "I appreciate the concern, Dr. Banner. I'm going to go see what Thor is doing."

"Okay, and, um Bruce, Bruce is fine" Bruce said sheepishly

"Bruce" Loki nodded and smiled before walking to the elevator.

"Hey Lok?" Bruce asked

"Yes?" Loki asked as the pressed the down button.

"You never did give me a good answer for my question"

Loki smiled at the man "Like I said, Bruce, only a fool loves monsters. If he is fool enough to love one, who is that monster not to love back?" Loki gave him a half smile before stepping into the elevator and letting the doors close behind him.

Bruce shook his head, staring after the god.

"Hey, Brucey-Boy" Tony exclaimed as the elevator doors opened to the lab and looked around "Lokester's not here? You kill him? Bad Bruce!"

"Tell me how you took the title genius again" Bruce sighed at his friend.

"I entered MIT at the age of fifteen and build up my good for nothing father's business into a billion dollar corporation" Tony grinned

"I was hoping you wouldn't answer" Bruce shrugged.

"Sorry to disappoint" Tony chuckled "Jarvis, where is Loki?" Tony asked with a glint in his eye.

"In his room, sir"

"See ya Brucey" Tony winked and turned on his heels "I just had to sit through a boring meeting and I need a pick-me-up!"

"Tony, don't strain him, Tony listen to me!" Bruce called as Tony began his brisk pace towards the elevator.

"I can't hear you!" Tony exclaimed childishly

"Tony, his body is-"

"Bye" Tony waved, grinning maniacally as the doors closed. Tony chuckled to himself as he waited in the elevator. Bruce shook his head at the closed doors; he would never understand Tony.

"Jarvis, I want you to report any and all changes in Loki's vitals as soon as they happen, understand?" Tony grinned, almost jumping in place as he watched the floor number dwindle down to Loki's.

"Yes, sir" Jarvis replied as the doors slid open, releasing Tony from their confinement. Tony nearly ran to Loki's bedroom door, but knocked softly once he got there.

"Come in" the voice behind the door said

"Hey, Rudolf" Tony smiled as he entered, running a hand through his hair calmly. Loki was lying on his bed, a book in his hands.

"Good evening, Tony" Loki smiled slightly, setting the book aside. Tony quickly read the cover 'A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe' before turning his attention back to his favorite Norse god.

"How was Brucey? Didn't smash you into the floor, right?" Tony asked, walking up beside the bed, a grin plastered on his face. Loki just shook his head, unsure as to how exactly he found this particular man endearing. "That's a shame, I might like another Loki shaped indent in my house" Tony sighed jokingly, leaning down and pulling the god into a rough kiss.

"Sir, Loki's heart rate is increasing" Jarvis interrupted, which resulted in a hungry growl escaping Tony's chest. "Sir, Loki's blood pressure is rising" Jarvis informed, causing Loki to blush and another growl to escape the depths of Tony.

"Getting excited?" Tony teased as he straddled the god, deepening the kiss.

"Shut up" Loki quipped before letting out a moan as Tony nipped at the base of his neck.

"Make me" Tony chuckled, reclaiming Loki's mouth.

"Audacious mortal" Loki smirked, releasing a growl as he grabbed hold of Tony's hips and pressed the shorter man as close to him as humanly possible. Tony let out a strangled moan at the friction, causing the god to smirk.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but, Mr. Loki's vital signs are reaching dangerous highs so I suggest that you do not proceed further."

Tony sighed, pressing kiss-swollen lips on Loki's neck, noting how flushed the god had gotten. "Sorry" Tony frowned into the pale skin.

"No, don't be" Loki said, allowing his thin fingers to rub circles on the man's back.

"You better get up and running soon," Tony smirked into the god's neck "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Loki chuckled, shifting his hands down so they rested on the genius' hips. "I can guarantee you, Anthony," he whispered, rubbing the sensitive skin from over the fabric of Tony's clothes "it's worth the wait"

Tony let out an involuntary hiss and bit lightly on the base of the god's neck. "Better be" Tony Stark was not a patient man and waiting made him antsy. Tony was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. He could have anything and anyone he wanted because he was Anthony Edward Stark and he made sure everyone knew it. So being forced to wait, especially for something as gorgeous and tempting as Loki, was teetering on the verge of unbearable. But, it was the fact that Tony was, at that moment, perfectly content with sitting on the lap of said mischief maker. They fell into a comfortable silence, Tony's head resting on the god's shoulder, Loki rubbing small circles on the genius' shoulder blade.

Suddenly a loud crash and the uproar of an argument intruded on their silence and made them chuckle.

"We should join the others" Loki smirked

"Screw the others" Tony rebuked

"Come on" Loki chuckled, shifting under the weight of Tony. "Thor has most likely broken something"

"Seriously guys, the microwave?" Tony groaned as he and Loki walked warily into the makeshift living room and set eyes on the now gaping hole in the wall.

"I told you not to grab the bowl with your hands and what do you do? You grab it with your hands!" Clint said to the blond.

"What was I to use? Your hands?" Thor argued, receiving a general chuckle from the group.

"Can we go back to your room now?" Tony whispered to Loki

"You would like that, Anthony" Loki smirked before brushing passed his to access the damage.

"Guess that means no" Tony grumbled, making a silent promise to himself that he would find a way to make the god wish he had returned with him.

"Let's have a movie night!" Tony said enthusiastically as he pulled Loki by the wrist from his place on the island counter.

"What he meant to say was, 'Let's give me an excuse to dry hump and swap spit with Loki', right Tony?" Clint grinned maniacally

"I hardly need an excuse to do that" Tony replied simply

"Stark.." Thor warned from his place on the couch

"Don't worry, Blondie, I'll only hump him a little bit"

This earned a light smack from Loki "Audacious mortal"

"As always, gorgeous" Tony winked, causing Loki to roll his eyes. How he was attracted to this over-active human would always be beyond Loki.

"So, movie?" Bruce asked

"Right" Tony grinned

"We should watch Terminator" Clint offered

"I second the bird!" Tony said, watching all of them nod in agreement, while slightly bemused by the confused looks glazing the Norse god duo.

"I'll make popcorn" Steve grinned

"I'll move the furniture" Bruce offered

"I'll get beer" Tony said, rushing off to his many stashes.

"We all ready?" Tony asked, crouched in front of the large screen, poised and ready to push the disk in. He scanned the group, all crowded together and shoving handfuls of popcorn in the general direction of their mouth.

"Fire 'er up!" Bruce grinned. Tony obeyed, pushing it in and bounding over to the couch Loki was occupying. He managed to squeeze himself behind the god before the trickster had a chance to argue. To Tony's surprise, Loki relaxed slightly into Tony, not necessarily cuddling but not pushing him away. So Tony draped an arm around the god's waste as they laid on the soft cushions.

"Tony, try to limit the grunts to a minimum, okay?" Clint smirked as the previews began.

"I will, but I can't promise for Loki" Tony smirked

"Oh, Anthony, I highly doubt you are even capable of extracting any vulgar noises at all from me" Loki said calmly, purposefully poking the bear.

"Oooo" Bruce smirked "Loki, you shouldn't instigate him"

"I just don't want to get his hopes up" Loki grinned evilly

"Keep in mind, Stark, you will be put in comparison to gods" Thor grinned, gladly patronizing him, and because he was unable to ignore an opportunity to tease Loki, he added "many, many gods"

"Like you have room for accusations, Brother" Loki grinned "I do believe you were the one who challenged me in the contest to see who could lure the most suitable women in the kingdom into their bed all those years ago."

"Who won?" Clint asked, grinning at the brothers

"Me" the pair stated simultaneously, and then glared jokingly at the other. That was a lie, but one Thor was willing to let Loki have. The brother's were much too aware of who had won that bet. While it was undeniable that Loki could most defiantly stand his ground when it came to his bed, no matter what the situation, when paired against Thor, Loki was always chosen second.

"The movie is starting" Steve said suddenly, his face red from listening to the argument.

The wheels in Tony's mind were turning, suddenly panicking. What if he really wasn't good enough for the god? What if Loki had standards that Tony simply couldn't fulfill? Tony felt, for the first time in a long while, a fear of quiet possibly being rejected. The sick, raw panic that was busy churning Tony's insides was making his head spin. He had to gain leverage, fast. "You know, Loki" Tony said, his voice a hot whisper in the god's ear "you really shouldn't tempt me" He was satisfied slightly by the shiver that passed through the god's back. But it wasn't enough, not yet. "If you do," he said, his voice morphing into a low, rumbling growl "I might have to teach exactly why you should not doubt me" he ended the statement by grinding his pelvic region sharply into Loki, forcing the god to take a sharp intake of breath. Tony kept himself pressed against the god nonchalantly as the group eyed him warily.

"Anthony" Loki warned, promising a very possible death, but the way his face was burning and his body not moving told Tony otherwise.

"Yes?" Tony asked innocently as he ground against him agonizingly slowly.

"Anthony, do not.." Loki whispered but stopped to hold back a moan as Tony continued to grind against the god.

"Mind to tell me why our little god of mischief is blushing like a school girl?" a voice whispered right next to Tony's ear. Tony jumped slightly, turning his head to see a smirking Bruce standing behind the couch. In his panic and current enjoyment, Tony had not noticed that the doctor had gotten up.

"Don't mind me," tony grinned maniacally "I'm just proving a point"

"I see that" Bruce chuckled "Loki, you're going to fry him once your magic comes back, right?"

"You do not know the half of it" Loki whispered through his teeth

"Looking forward to it" Bruce snickered as he returned to his seat.

"Stark if you do not stop, you will regret it" Loki growled, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't patronize me then" Stark grinned, give one final thrust of his hips.

"I was simply trying to salvage dignity, I never doubted you." Loki said between barred teeth.

"Oops" Tony chuckled, placing a soft kiss on the god's shoulder. He didn't miss the warning glare from Thor, but he wasn't too worried, at least he wasn't attacking him.

"You are unbelievable, Anthony" Loki sighed as Tony pulled him closer.

"I know" Tony whispered in the god's ear before capturing his lips in his own. He could get lost doing this, melting into his god of chaos. What set his golden mind reeling was the fact that Loki kissed him back, the god of lies and mischief and chaos was soaking up Tony just as Tony was soaking up him. He pulled back and planted a joking kiss to the god's nose, which was met with the rolling of those emerald orbs. Tony stared at this god he called his own, with the dark hair and pale skin, and he was struck with the realization that this was not his god. No, his god was blue with blood red eyes. This was a mask that his god had taken to wearing and he wanted it off. He wanted desperately to set his eyes on the rich blue skin with the etching patterns. To run his fingers over the skin that was as cold as ice.

"Loki?" Tony whispered in the god's ear. His heart racing with every breath

"What?" Loki asked, smiling up at the playboy. Tony let out an uncharacteristic whimper and ran one of his hands through the god's silk black locks. "Anthony?" Loki asked, noting the blush that was slowly spreading across the confines of his cheeks to his entire face.

"I.. I think.. er.. I know that I,,, I lo-"

"Anthony!" a shrill voice made all of them jump and leap to their feet, ready for an attack. Tony would've preferred an intruder; he could throttle an intruder for interrupting him. "Anthony Stark!" Pepper screamed with her eyes fiery and dangerous.

* * *

**I haven't decided yet what I'm gonna do with pepper...**

**Oh welll**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, listen, I am so so so sorry I haven't updated. Been busy and stuff... So anyway, I finally finished this chapter! So kudos for me.**

**Hope you enjoy! Comment, I feed off of feedback (Haha, that was punny...) **

**Wow**

**(Mother of cheese-its that was a bad joke)...**

* * *

"Hey, Pep" Tony said sheepishly, walking over to the redhead.

"Hey?" she screeched, looking like she was ready to rip the arc reactor right out of his chest. "You break up with me, over the phone at that, and I walk in on you coddling… That!" She screamed, pointing at Loki. "And you say 'Hey'?"

"Look Pepper, just listen ok?" Tony begged, his mind racing to find a way to appease the fuming redhead and salvage some dignity in the process. He loved Pepper, of course he did, but not like she wanted him to. He loved her because she put up with his crap on a daily basis and had always been there. He had thought he loved her how she loved him, but no matter how he tried, he could not look at her like that. Not to say he wasn't attracted to her, he was still Tony Stark, and he had interpreted his attraction as love. But now, after being with Loki, he knew better. With Pepper, his heart had never skipped a beat by her walking into the room or took his breath away with something as simple as a smile, no, those feeling seemed to be reserved for Loki, and only Loki.

"No, I will not listen!" Pepper screamed, "Are you under his mind control or something?" a shadow of concern passed briefly over her scorching glare, but disappeared when Tony shook his head.

"He can't, remember?" he tapped his arc reactor. Well, that seemed to have been the only plausible excuse she would've accepted, because he was suddenly aware of her hand being less than a second away from making contact with his cheek. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, ready to take whatever it took to make her feel better. She had smacked him before, of course, he was snarky and rude and vulgar more than half the time, but this time it seemed to be taking an extremely long time for her hand to reach his face. Tony became suddenly aware that there was no way it would take her this long, so he slowly opened one eye.

"_Oh fuck"_ Tony thought, his eyes now open wide.

"I suggest that you control your temper" Loki growled, her hand clutched in his own. As far as Tony could tell, Loki had managed to grab a hold of her hand before it reached its target, which might be the single worst thing ever to happen to Tony. "For, if you don't, I cannot promise that I will keep mine." Loki's emerald eyes were dark, slitted and angry.

"Let go of me, now!" Pepper growled, trying to wrench her hand away from the god's vice-like grip.

"Pepper, calm down, please?" Tony begged. This was terrible, Tony had no control of this situation and leaving Loki and Pepper to have at it did not seem like a wide choice. "_Why can't I have nice things?_" Tony grumbled silently.

"Tell your pet to let go of me then!" Pepper snarled, ignoring the warning looks from Tony and the group.

"I am no one's pet, mortal quim!" Loki said through barred teeth. This was something Loki had never experienced before. He was not used to people coming to reclaim his prizes, especially not over something as trivial as a relationship. There was a twisting, horrid feeling in the pit of Loki's stomach as he listened to the woman. Who was she to stroll in and try to take away what was rightfully his? Despite himself, he watched the woman with a tilted head, watching her struggle in his grip. It was obvious to him that, if he wanted to make her go away, or at least calm down, he would have to change his strategy. He sighed, dreading what he was about to do. "Excuse me," he said, releasing the woman "forgive me, I panicked. Let me speak, please."

Loki took the Woman's silence as permission to continue.

"I was unaware that Tony was involved with you previously. I can assure you, if I had known, I would've been far more courteous. Furthermore, forgive me for restraining you, it was instinctive." Loki paused, deciding to allow this woman to process what he said. He could not directly place the emotions written on her face, which he did not take as a good sign. He anticipated the slap far before it made contact with his cheek, but decided that it meant she was unsure as of what to say, which was good.

"You dare strike my brother!" Thor boomed, his face contorting into the angry expression reserved only for someone foolish enough to attempt to harm Loki in his presence.

"Thor, it's fine" Loki said, never breaking eye contact with the woman, who seemed to have gotten calmer. "Look, I apologize. I am saying this as someone who, albeit unknowingly, partook in the wronging of you." The words tasted like vinegar in his mouth, but he was skillful in the art of lying and covered it easily. In actuality, he could not care less, he was Loki, god of mischief, lies and chaos, what did it matter to him if some wench thought herself worthy enough to challenge him? She was no threat to him.

"If you're apologizing to me, why don't you just go ahead and apologize to the millions of people you hurt?" She snarled, fire flaring in her eyes.

"By involving myself with Anthony? I do not believe it affected that many people" Loki smirked, unable to resist himself. The woman did not seem to enjoy his humor, which was made evident by the way she was shaking in her impractical shoes, her fists clenched. "Excuse me, poor humor on my part. But, in all seriousness, if you will allow me to explain what you seem to believe is an unchanging and unwavering truth then I will be more than glad to do so."

"That's hardly necessary" Pepper snapped, angry at the god's placid demeanor.

"Not even willing to hear my side of the story?" Loki asked his voice even and stale. He had expected this from mortals. Not that he could blame him. He held no resentment towards them for hating him, he was used to it.

"I don't need to be told what I already know" annoyance flared in the pit of Loki's stomach, which was replaced by confusion when the quarrelsome woman gave him an evil smile "No, I don't need to hear the story of the poor little prince who found out that no one wanted him, who was a monster that was not even wanted by monsters." Her voice was dripping venom with every word, knowingly ripping him apart from the inside. Thor began to yell, but realized it would be futile. "Did it hurt when you realized that no one actually ever cared about you? Did it burn you when your fragile little world, that had resided in your golden brother's shadow for so long, was suddenly shattered? When those big bad aliens came and took you away, what was it like? Did you have some small little hope that your big brother or mommy or daddy would come to rescue you? Did it rip you apart from the inside when you realized that no one would ever come for you? Then they sent you here as their errand boy, their broken little abandoned errand boy. Was it torture, this whole time? Even now, do you wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, afraid and alone? When you failed and hung there in a jail cell like a useless wall ornament, was it like hot coals in your stomach? Over and over again, the poor little prince falls. Now you're here, I bet you've been really happy. I bet you've felt happier in this last month or so than you have been in years, maybe your whole life. Are you planning on building up a relationship with your big brother? Are you planning on staying here with Tony and being happy? No, no, I bet you're anticipating the day it all comes crashing down just like everything else. That's good; it's good that you're being realistic. Now you'll be at least a little prepared when Tony gets bored with you and throws you away, same with Thor, he'll probably realize he's wasting time on a lost cause and send you back to your little private hell in Asgard. I can assure you, it'll happen, probably just because you're you."

Loki stood stark still, a horrifying mixture of anger, shock and disbelief held him down like a giant fist. He felt the shameful need to curl up on the floor and cry, but stood his ground. The team was shell-shocked, unsure as of what to do. They couldn't decide who was going to kill her first, Tony, Thor or Loki.

"You are aware that I am perfectly capable of killing you as of this moment, correct?" Loki asked, his voice a forced monotone.

"I don't think that is a part of your 'reformation process', or maybe killing more innocent people really will restore your reputation on earth, it's your call really."

The condescending, humorless voice sent Loki over the edge. In one swift movement, he was tackling her to the floor. He pinned her shoulders down, his knee pressing down on her sensitive human gut. His teeth were bared and a sick satisfaction pulsed through him as the breath was knocked out of her lungs "What do you know, you ghastly woman?" he snarled at her, the fear hidden in her eyes only egged Loki further "Under what pretences do you come here? Did you come to reclaim Stark, or to shatter what little hope I have been able to salvage? You could never understand how I have felt! You're petty jibes do not even touch the surface, yet you stand here and mock me! You could never fathom my pain! Have you ever had someone penetrate your mind, force you to live and relive every soul crushing memory you possess within your being? Have you ever felt so utterly alone that even the idea of comfort from another being seems inconceivable? Have you ever had everything you had ever once held as a stead fast truth, become nothing but a complex lie? No one, especially not you, you moronic qwim, can ever understand. But please, explain to me, if you understand that it was not of my free will that I harmed Midgard, what quarrel do you have with me? If you can even begin to comprehend the pretences of my pain and yet continue to mock me, what mortality do you possess? You stand here and call me a monster, well, what does that make you?"

Pepper was silent, staring with wide eyes at the god. She had come here, because she had found out from the SHEILD database that Loki was at Stark Tower, she had paid no mind when Fury suggested she refrain from the rash decision, though he had given her (or at least she had thought) all the information. She hadn't known about the relationship between the trickster and Tony, which was why she had been so surprised. She had not intended to recall all the information she had been told before leaving, she had a heart and it had hurt slightly while Fury recalled all known info on the god. Her only intent had been to confirm for herself, that the god was safe to have around. Loki was right; she had no quarrels with him, except maybe about the whole relationship thing. This was why she felt particularly horrendous when she saw one salty, wet tear break from the confines of his eyes and run down the tip of his nose and fall on her cheek. She was at a loss for words as Loki looked horrified at the offending wet puddle on her cheek. The pure, utter self-hatred that flooded his eyes as his lower lip began to quiver would make even the tautest heart strings pull. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the god was gone. She barely registered a shock of black hair before it disappeared down the hallway.

"Great going, Pep." Tony said coldly "That was just perfect"

"You… You…. Disrespectful….. Horrid…" Thor rumbled incoherently as shadows darkened his golden features. Thor was beyond angry. He was positively livid. No one, no one, made Loki cry and lived to tell the tale. He could deal with someone attacking him; Thor knew how to settle that. Something that dealt with the fragile emotions of his baby brother, that was one of the few things that pushed the thunder god passed the edge of coherent thought. White hot heat consumed every blood cell as he took one thundering step towards the woman. The team reacted quickly, attempting to restrain the Norse god before they were given probable cause. "How dare you!" Thor boomed, struggling against the combined strengths of his friends "How dare you speak to my brother as such!"

"Thor, Thor calm down!" Natasha begging, her voice was uncharacteristically shrill. They were fully aware that the god could call a very painful form of weather phenomenon at any second and decided it was in everyone's best interest not to be burnt to a crisp.

"You dare put such thoughts in his mind? To make him think that… that he will be tossed to the side… that I will return him to those blasphemous guards? My brother… my baby brother… he has been put through enough, without a mortal enforcing it! I should destroy you! I should show you exactly how much he is hurting! I would rip the skin from your bones and adorn the halls of my palace if it were not for the fact that it is not worthy!" Thor was blind with rage and it was all the team could do to dig their heels in the carpet and pray to any god, preferably not of Norse origin, that Thor would calm down.

Pepper looked ready to burst into tears. Tony would've felt sorry for her if it were not for the fact that she had just set Loki's improvement level back to nonexistent. He had half a mind to let Thor go and give what was coming to her, but Tony knew he would regret that later.

"Dammit Pepper, get Bruce's emergency tranquilizers out of the cabinet!" Tony yelled over Thor's continuing rant. He thought for a second that she hadn't heard him, but after a second, she stumbled to the kitchen area on shaky legs. She opened the mahogany doors and pulled the moderately sized epipen. She approached them at, what seemed to the slowly weakening group, an extremely slow pace. With shaky hands, she plunged the needle into the struggling god's arm and winced as he let out a snarling growl. He reminded Pepper too much of a wild animal for her liking. Everyone let out a breath as the god's muscled relaxed and he sunk to his knees.

"I... I am so… so sorry" Pepper stammered, her voice as shaky as her hands.

"Do not speak to me, mortal" Thor snarled as he head fell onto his chest. Pepper winced at the malice in his voice.

"Tony, please, listen, I am really sorry." Pepper begged, turning to Tony with pleading eyes. If it had been any other day, under any other circumstance, he would've smiled and forgiven her. But, this was this day and circumstance and he would not forgive her right there. It hurt him slightly, to be so utterly angry with her, but it hurt worse to think of the god, _his_ god, locked in his room.

"Get out" Tony said in a deadly steady voice. He did not want to yell at her, he did not want to hate her. So when she did not respond, he repeated himself, louder and angrier. He frowned slightly at the pain in her eyes and the glistening tears lining the edge of her lashes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before turning on her high heels and scampering towards the elevator which, to her utter anguish, was open and waiting for her. Tony silently thanked Jarvis for his adopted snarky behavior.

"Good" Thor said between his teeth as the doors began closing on her. No one missed the choking sob that escaped between the cracks before the elevator doors sealed shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the fact that this is like the freaking shortest chapter known to man, but, it's kinda necessary. This is a little heavier than usual and I am sorry, but not really. **

**As a side note, I genuinely love the fact that, as a writer, I have the ability to describe what is most likely a five-minute event with a thousand plus words. Time passes funny in stories, or maybe just mine.**

**...**

**Lo siento... mi discurso ha termina... Lea, por favor :) **

* * *

The silence that followed Pepper's departure was as dense and as tangible as any metal Tony, with his vast knowledge of basically everything, could name. It could've lasted a second or years and it would've felt the same to the group. For all they know, Thor could've been sitting, head slumped and eyes heavy, on the carpet floor for thirty years. None of them knew what to do. None of them knew what to say. Maybe there was some word, some phrase that would make this all better. Perhaps if they sat in their silence forever, it would never have to be better. They could just remain frozen, not needing to deal with anything at all. In their silence, the world did not exist. There was no time, no outside forces; they were just there, simply being. They knew that the second Natasha or Clint or Bruce or Steve moved from the place they were standing and staring at the window, Tony stood from the couch he had sunk to and was holding his head in his hands, or the moment that Thor would work through the depressant and rise to his feet in all his rage, there would be no escaping the world. Natasha and Clint and Bruce would have to appease Thor, counsel Tony, ensure that the damage would repair. Tony would have to talk to the two people he loved most in the world and try his hardest to make them hate him less. And Thor, well Thor would decide exactly what he was going to do the second the Hulk designed drugs worked their way out of his system. No one wanted to be the one to force them all into action, they wanted to be able to sit there and simply be. But, that is not how life works. You cannot simply be. The team, being who they were, knew all too well that life sucked, each one had experienced that first hand. They were all too familiar with the fact that you cannot run from, or in this case be still and silent about, the situation set before you. For the love of the gods, this was a team of super heroes, freaks and mutants who saw the worlds at their worse, and they knew better than anyone that nothing fixes itself. But even with that steadfast truth engraved into every fiber of their complex DNA, not a single one of them wanted to break that silence.

"I…" Tony said, the single syllable sounded like a wave of sound crashing upon the team. And that was it. The silence was gone. The world began to move again and the clock began ticking. All Avengers, even Thor with his half lidded eyes, looked at Tony like a foreign object they had forgotten was there, not quite registering the new movement of life. "I guess I'll go talk to Loki…"

Tony was shocked when Thor's eyes shot open like a soldier's on wakeup call "You will do no such thing, Stark!" Thor was angry again, eyes burning with new vigor and malice "You have done enough!" Tony had not anticipated, but now questioned why he had not, that he god would be angry with him. He understood, of course he did, and he knew he was the sole cause of the problem. This was all his fault and he knew it all too well.

"Look, Thor, I..." Tony started but was abruptly silenced when two overly large hands grabbed his shoulders roughly. The team jumped into action, assuming Thor was going to throw Tony out the window. But a glare from the Norse god stopped them in their tracks.

"I said, Stark, that you have done enough" Thor stated, his eyes dark. All reasoning seemed to be pushed aside whenever it came to the matter of his baby brother, and right now, Thor's reasoning had just plummeted off a very large cliff. "This is your entire fault, you are to blame. If you had managed to calm your wench, we would not be in this situation." Thor's breath was hot and labored as his blood pressure rose "Why must my brother continue to suffer, Man of iron? Are you Midgardians simply bound and determined to quench any hopes of recovering my brother from the depths of anguish of which he has been so unceremoniously thrown in? Is it your goal to keep him from the happiness he so well deserves?"

Tony clenched his jaw at the accusations, ready and willing to argue with the god, but he stopped. He knew why Thor was angry, it was clear as day, but there was something else. Even beyond the unbreakable sense of needing to protect Loki, something much stronger resided. Thor was tired of seeing Loki fall again and again, but not only because he loved Loki more than anything in all nine realms. Thor was tired because he had watched, for however many hundreds or thousands of years he had been brothers with the mischief-maker, Loki sink farther away from him. When Loki had let go of his hand on the bridge, he had had to watch as his brother sunk farther than his power would allow him to go. He had watched as his brother morphed and changed into the self-loathing man that he now knew. And every time it seemed that Loki was pushing himself up, back towards the light, back towards Thor, he was chopped down. Whether it was Thanos, Fury, Pepper, or even Odin who had not meant to, Thor was forced to watch as they kept the raven haired god far from the reach of his golden brother. Thor was tired of having to reach. The thing Thor wanted, more than anything ever dreamed of, was to have the Loki he had once known, the Loki near no one but himself had been given the privilege of knowing. Thor longed for the bright eyes and the lips that never stopped grinning, for the voice that would yell "_Come brother, let's do mischief together!_" Thor wished desperately to go back, that every time Loki had asked Thor to play with him, every time the little raven haired boy had come to him in tears in the dead of night and curled up to his chest like he was the soft glow of brilliant light that kept anything and everything evil away, that he had relished every second of it. Tony saw and understood every emotion so forcefully hidden on the warrior's features and somehow, it felt like had intruded upon a very ancient hurt. This pain that was locked away in the confines of Thor's being went beyond that day, beyond that month or year. This pain was a result of a lifetime of unrequited reaching. And suddenly, Tony felt very small, because this problem was much larger than him. Because, take away the suite and the alcohol and the money and what did he have? Nothing, Tony was a very small man in a very large world, all Tony had done was put himself in front of a microscope. But, with the crushing feeling of being very small, he also felt very powerful. He knew that, despite all statistics and odds, he could fix this, he had to. This would not be fixed in a day, a week, a month, but Tony would fix it. Tony Stark could fix anything, and Tony Stark had a team of misfit super heroes at his fingertips, which made him feel very powerful. Tony looked into the eyes of the light half of the Norse god brothers and saw that Thor was as desperate and as determined as he was. So Tony lifted his hands to rest on the biceps of the thunderer and gave him a grin.

"Thor, I think it's about time we tie a rope to our little trickster, I'm tired of him falling." Tony gave Thor the biggest, most genuine grin he had given in a long time. He half expected the god to throw him out the window, but was grateful when he didn't. Instead, Thor returned the grin.

"I believe you are correct, Man of Iron." Thor beamed, a hope he had not felt for years suddenly welling in his chest like Tony was pouring it in.

"I think you'll need some help" Bruce said, a combination of snarkyness and sheepishness in his smile.

"Nothing we can't handle" Steve smiled.

"Why not?" Clint added, as if it was an everyday task. "I've got nothing going on" Tony, despite all physical limitations, grinned wider. Natasha smiled and nodded, which was a simple and nearly endearing gesture.

"Let's go fix us a god of chaos, then!" Tony grinned, hope that the situation might not end as badly as he had thought seeping into him like happiness itself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be longer (and better) I pinky promise! **

**...**

**(Did you know that in the original pink promises, if anyone broke a pink promise, their pink would be chopped off?... Just in case you were wondering...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning beautiful readers! Here is a brand new chapter for your viewing pleaser! Enjoy!**

* * *

A plan of action was in order. And no plan of action had been made. The team sat, hands in laps, around the rarely used meeting table in silence. They had realized quickly that they had no godly idea as to how exactly they were planning to make anything better. They were uncomfortably aware of the fact that the Norse god in question was still holed up in his room several floors down. It had been an hour or so since the Pepper disaster and they knew sitting there was only making things worse.

"So… still no ideas?" Tony asked, drumming his fingers on the glass table-top. He was beginning to panic, his pulse beating in his ears like a wave against the cliff side. The longer he waited, he knew, the worse it would get. The general shaking of heads served nothing for his racing mind and resulted in a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Sir, may I make a suggestion?" Jarvis asked, surprising the group.

"Shoot, Jay" Tony said, a little spark of hope igniting in his chest.

"I believe that the simplest way to improve the situation with Mr. Laufeyson," Tony didn't miss the way Thor flinched at the surname of his brother "would be to engage him in individual activities" The group arched their eyebrows, shooting questioning glances at each other. "By which, I mean one or two members of the team should choose, to put it bluntly, a trust building activity to share with Mr. Laufeyson."

"Like what, Jay?" Tony asked, suddenly intrigued with the idea.

"Like you and Mr. Banner have been teaching Mr. Laufeyson about technology, Sir" Jarvis said, sounding exasperated (if that was possible) with the teams seeming lack of understanding.

"We could spar with him" Clint offered, pointing towards himself and Natasha "To work on his health and stuff too" Tony nodded, realizing that Jarvis' plan might actually work.

"I could have him help me cook" Steve offered, seeming sheepish.

"Then when Cap sleeps in, someone else can cook!" Clint grinned as Steve shot him a look.

"I am not sure as of what activity would be best for me and my brother it partake in." Thor said, staring at the table. "We never particularly took part in similar activities, even as children."

"Maybe, Thor, it would just be best if you simply spent time with him" Natasha offered "You two could, I don't know, watch movies"

"I do enjoy the moving picture stories" Thor nodded "It would also allow Loki and myself to learn of Midgardian culture" Thor was grinning now, he knew his brother loved to learn and was ecstatic to have found such a simple solution.

"What would we do without you, Jarvis?" Tony grinned

"I would prefer not to dwell on it, Sir." Tony really wanted to know who taught him to be snarky. Except he already knew.

* * *

A terrible sinking feeling gripped at the base of Tony's stomach as his every footstep brought him closer to Loki's door. They had decided that, since this was Tony's mess, he should talk to Loki. Tony had no objections besides the fact that his head spun and heart burst with every agonizing step towards the mischief-maker's room. He did not know what he would find in there, what emotion the god would show him, but worrying about the celestial being seemed futile as he stopped in front of the door. He knew Loki was perfectly aware of his presence outside the door, but at the same time, knew Loki would not open his door for him. So, left to be his own undoer, he knocked on the door. The silence that followed was far worse than any silence ensued by Pepper. He knocked again, hoping vainly that the god would open the seemingly impenetrable barrier. But no such relief came. Tony bit his lip as he reached for the door handle. When it turned easily, he was not sure how he should feel. The unlocked door either meant that Loki had unlocked it for him, or the god had never locked at all. The latter seemed most probable and most foreboding. Tony dared not breathe as he opened the door, cursing every offending creak of the hinges. Tony was prepared, prepared to see a silently sobbing, or perhaps silently fuming, god. He was not prepared for a very still, very silent god, perched on the edge of his bed. There were no emotions on the god's face. His eyes were not puffy with tears. Tony had been ready for tears, ready for heart wrenching sobs or soul crushing anguish. This cold, stone mask wrenched and crushed his heart and soul far more than any sob or anguish. Tony's insides knotted and twisted at the sight of his god.

"Please, don't do this to me" Tony pleaded. The desperation in his voice did not faze the god, which hurt more than any slap or biting remark. Tony watched with a sinking heart as all the emotions, all the joyfulness and mischief they had worked so hard to pull from the very depths of hell fell to pieces as the god retreated inside himself. Tony knew what someone who was trying to lock himself away looked like. He had seen it countless times in the face that stared at him from the mirror, but it hurt far more to see it on the broken face of his god. "Please look at me, Loki, please" Tony whispered, not sure if he had said it aloud or in his head, either way, the god did not move. "Loki, this is my fault, I'm sorry! Listen, don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"That's it though, Stark" Tony flinched, Loki had used his surname, and that simple gesture spoke novels to Tony "She knew exactly what she was talking about."

Tony felt like the god had just knocked the wind out of his lungs, he would've preferred it if he had.

"Why are you looking at me as such?" Loki asked, his voice a placid monotone "She was right. I am no idiot, Stark. I am well aware of the facts. It will be a matter of time before you grow bored of me, before Thor returns me to Asgard. There is no point in denying it, I have known from the beginning."

Tony stood, feet rooted to their spot. He was surprised when a swell and rage burst inside his chest "If you believe that, you are an idiot! Do you really think that I, we, after all that we've done for you, that we would just get bored? Have I not proven that I care? What more can I do? I beg of you to tell me!" He was standing in front of Loki now, glaring at the mask, wanting to rip it from the face of the ice-cold figure.

"Why, Stark? What angle have you been playing? What has been your motive to keep me here? What could you possibly gain?" Loki's voice shook with barely concealed venom. He lifted his eyes and met Tony's glare with a cold, calm stare. "Was it simply so you could watch me fall?"

Tony was shaking, a twisted mixture of rage and utter sorrow griped at his chest like a fist. "Is that what you think? Is that really what you think?"

No. That wasn't what Loki thought at all, but it was what Loki was accepting with overwhelming pain. Loki refused to admit to himself that, until Pepper, he had allowed himself to imagine a life where he was brothers with Thor once again and happy with Tony. But, Pepper had planted the seed of doubt in his mind that had grown as thick and as fast as ivy, covering and consuming his hope so quickly his head spun. Before, before all the pain and all the lies, Loki had never been the type of person to let other's opinions influence his own. He hated how fragile he had become, how easily he was shattered. Now, as Loki sat on the edge of his bed, staring up at the one person he had still believed in, all he could think was how easy it would be for Tony to crush him. "What if it is, Stark?"

* * *

Something changed in Tony's expression, something that confused Loki. The anger in his eyes melted to a raw pain like Loki had never seen any anyone but himself. Then it clicked. Loki realized with a crash of panic that, that simple question, had told Tony everything he was feeling. It was the simple fact that Loki had not denied nor claimed that he took Pepper's words as truth, which told Tony that he never had.

"Loki, I would never send you back there, you know that." Tony's voice was cracking, shaking slightly as Loki averted his gaze "Loki, we took you in because we understood. We know you're good, I know you're good. I know you believe me, I know you. Stop trying to protect yourself, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Loki stayed quiet; he hated and loved the feeling of Tony tearing down the walls he had so rapidly built. He wanted to believe Tony, every fiber of his being pleaded for him to look up into the chocolate-brown eyes that held enough adoration and an emotion Loki dared not speak for a thousand Loki's.

"Why, Stark?" Loki willed back the tears that threatened his eyes, brimming his eyes and blurring his vision. He was suddenly aware of warm fingers hooking under his chin and forcing it up, aware of hot tears streaking down his face in streams, and aware of a callused thumb brushing the burning tears away. "You are a fool to accept me" Loki's voice shook, forcing himself not to melt into the hand that cradled his chin "I am a monster and no Midgardian will ever understand. They will all act as that woman did, they will never forgive me, and they will never forgive you for forgiving me."

"Then I will remain a fool for the rest of my life" Tony said softly, breaking all unwavering control tha Loki possessed. Tears ran down his face in a seemingly endless flow as his body shook. He was faintly aware of warm arms surrounding his frame and allowed himself to sink into the smell of transition fluid, oil and alcohol.

"How weak I have become" Loki said into the now soaked cloth of Tony's shoulder once slight composure had been gathered. He hiccupped and allowed more tears to fall down his swollen cheeks.

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It means you've been strong for too long." Tony whispered as he stroked the god's silky black hair. This only resulted in a new onslaught of tears, but with less anguish. "Loki, look at me" Tony begged holding the god at arm's length.

Loki looked up and into the eyes of Tony. Though his vision was slightly blurred, he did not miss the plea in the warm eyes. Tony searched the green eyes that seemed painfully bright when framed with the blood-shot orbs. Tony felt the never welcomed fear grip his chest as his mouth worked around the words the begged to be spilt. He was painfully aware that he had the power to fortify or destroy the god, a choice he was not comfortable with being given.

"Loki, do you believe me when I tell you that I never want to hurt you? That I want to be with you until the day I die?" the desperation and plea in the man's voice sent Loki spinning. Tony did not breathe as he watched the emotions play on Loki's face. Slowly, painfully slowly, Loki nodded. "You know that I will never get bored with you or throw you aside?" again Loki nodded. A burst, a small burst, of courage bloomed in the playboy's chest as he held the god, his god, with the alabaster skin, hair blacker than night and finer than silk, eyes greener than the most precious of jewels, at arm's length. He gripped the thin shoulders gently and ran his thumbs lightly over the displayed collar bones. "Then, please, believe me when I tell you that…" Tony swallowed thickly and ignored the blood rushing to his cheeks "When I tell you that… I love you"

Loki could not think, could not breathe, for he suddenly forgot how to. The part of him that had become very large in the previous years, that it was impossible, that no one could love him. The part of him he loathed whispered crudely in his ear that Tony could not love him, he was a monster, and he did not deserve love. Love had become a foreign concept to the broken prince, a painful and idiotic idea that only served to torture him. But the part of Loki, the part that had not been present within him a month ago, whispered something very different. The part of him that seemed to exist solely for Tony, told him that the man before him told no lies. While Loki was all too aware of how easily the man could leave him broken beyond repair, he knew that if he pushed Stark away, he would break right there. So with agonizing slowness, he nodded his head.

The grin that spread across Tony's face left Loki with no doubt that he had chosen correctly. He felt a weak smile tug at his lips as warm arms enveloped him in a hug. Tony buried his face in the nape of Loki's neck as he tackled him to the bed. A chuckle escaped the god's lips as Tony clung to him as if, if he were to let go, Loki would no longer be there.

"I love you, Loki" Anthony grinned into the cold skin. He never wanted to let go of his god, because he knew that Loki was his and he always wanted that to be true.

"I… I love you too, Anthony" Loki breathed into the dark fabric of Tony's shirt. The words were foreign in his mouth, like a food he remembered eating as a child but had long ago forgotten its flavor. Loki had forgotten the flavor of those words, genuine and true on his lips. "I love you" he repeated, savoring the sweetness of each syllable.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! Writers block is a terrible thing, which would be a really great excuse if it was actually true. But sadly, I have just been lazy and slightly distracted... BUT, I am back and have produced a new chapter that I hope you, all my fellow frostiron shippers, will appreciate! **

**Warning: Sexual activity and slightly hilarious pranks occur in this chapter (FINALLY!)**

* * *

Tony never wanted to let go of the soft fabric of Loki's shirt, he wanted to keep the god in his arms until the day he died. He breathed soft breaths into the god's neck, allowing his lips to brush the smooth skin. Loki clung to the man, savoring the warmth the human provided. Never in Loki's life had he felt quite so content. In that moment, nothing outside mattered, but it was not like during the silence, it was not a frozen nothingness of dread, this nothingness was as warm and as beautiful as the sun. The men wanted to stay there, never moving, never leaving the safety and warmth of the other. Nothing mattered. Neither Pepper nor Odin nor lineage nor past seemed to matter as they lay there. As long as they lay there, not talking and not speaking, it didn't matter that Pepper had come, that Odin had lied of all Loki's life, that Loki was Laufeyson and Tony was Stark, it didn't matter that Loki had tried to take over the world and Tony was responsible for most of the advanced weapons their enemies possessed. All that mattered was that they were there in the warmth and comfort of only the other's company.

Suddenly, a loud crash and the shatter of glass jolted the men from their thoughts "Dammit, Thor! Why'd you do that?" An obviously annoyed Clint asked right outside the closed-door.

"My apologies, Bartonson, I neglected to recall how fragile Midgardian glassware is." Thor huffed.

"I think we had eavesdroppers" Tony said, rolling his eyes. He pushed up so his hands were placed on either side of Loki's head.

"Nosy quims" Loki grumbled, albeit half-heartedly. He wasn't angry, not even close. How could he be angry? There was no doubt in Loki's mind that, in this tower, with this asinine team, he could be happy. With the idiotic god and the impudent genius he loved and who loved him, the hope that had been fragile and transparent seemed to solidify and bloom in his chest.

"I am no quim!" Thor's voice sounded, followed by the sound of hands on flesh as Thor undoubtably received several smacks. How could Loki be angry when four of the people who had despised and fought him, concerned themselves with him, encouraged and engaged him in their lives?

"Forgive me, Thor, you are an oaf" Loki said, making Tony chuckle. No, there was no anger, for the first time in what seemed like forever, no anger resided in his being. With these people, these Midgardians, it did not matter if he Aesir or Jotun never had Loki felt so at home.

"You're friends are strange, yet, most amusing." Loki whispered into Tony's ear, smirking at the shiver that traveled down the length of the playboy.

"_Our_ friends, Rudolf." Tony whispered back, once again wrapping his arms around the god's neck and breathing in his scent. The words sent a jolt through Loki; it was an alien and unknown phrase, a foreign concept. Friends were a thing Loki had never acquired, his only acquaintances had been the obligated friends of Thor or children hired (to the small prince's shame) to act accordingly.

"Come, brother, Man of Iron, let us drink and feast, for today we have evaded disaster!" Thor's grin was almost visible in his voice as he stood outside the door. His joy and elation were practically radiating through the wooden barrier and crashing into the men in pulses.

"I think that's a great idea, Point Break!" Tony grinned, always ready to drink. He looked down to see a stupefying grin displayed openly on the perfect mouth. "Don't you, Rock of Ages?"

"I see we have resorted to the petty nicknames once more" Loki chuckled, knowing Tony required no answer. Loki let out an involuntary moan as warm lips captured his own, this was finality at its finest, the purest and simplest way to confirm what needn't be confirmed. With that kiss, before they would have to unwillingly return to their comrades on the opposite side of the little world, Tony verified the truth of every word he had spoken. Not that Loki needed verification.

* * *

"I must say, Midgardians have an extreme lack of tolerance for their alcohol" Thor grumbled, attempting to pull an unconscious Clint from the car. He gave up before realizing the man was still strapped in his seatbelt.

"Agreed," Loki huffed while supporting a teetering Stark. "I would not suggest they attend any festivities on Asgard"

"I want to go to Asgard!" Tony said, but the words were slurred and sounded more like "Ai anna oh ou Asgerd" Loki shook his head at the intoxicated man.

"Brother, what shall we do with them?" Thor asked, staring lamely at the small pile of unconscious bodies that were three of his teammates, Clint still hanging halfway out the car door with his seatbelt under his arms.

"I suppose the chivalrous thing to do, would be to deliver them each to their own bedchambers and leave them be until morning" Loki said, staring at the heroes "Are you feeling chivalrous, Brother?" A mischievous glint shone in the trickster's eyes, something that would've worried Thor in the past, but liberated him now.

"Not particularly, Brother" Thor smiled, a grin matching Loki's.

* * *

Tony woke up with a start, an unwelcome noise piercing his eardrums like a knife. His head was pounding, eyes burning from the light seeping through the window in his bedroom. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the hangover to disappear.

"Loki! Thor! Bastards! Come back here!" Clint's voice seemed to be drilling its way into Tony's skull, almost distracting him from the words. The sound of jubilant laughter that could only belong to the Norse brothers eased his nerves slightly, if Thor was laughing, it couldn't be too bad. "I will kill you! Natasha, tackle him, tackle him! Dammit, Steve, stop messing with your pants and catch them! Shit, Loki, get off the ceiling fan! Thor, get down, flying is not fair!" Ok, he'd been wrong before.

Tony groaned as he made his way out of bed and towards the door "It's too early for this, Jay" He muttered before flinging the door open and racing to the living room.

The scene before him made him skid to a halting stop. Clint was yelling orders, waving a pink plastic bow and had a quiver of pink arrows with heart-shaped tips strapped to his back, yet somehow managing to look livid. Natasha was running, following Clint's frantic orders, plastic clown shoes slapping against the floor. An orange tutu and rainbow shirt was pulled over her clothes, hair sticking out perfectly horizontal like a deranged clown, which was (Tony assumed) the idea. Bruce was standing in the corner, obviously brooding, skin dyed a bright green color, but a glint of amusement in his eyes betrayed his irritated demeanor. Steve stood, his face bright red, in a white t-shirt with a red maple leaf, and a pair of white-wash daisy dukes displaying thighs, pasty as all hell.

"Good morning, Anthony!" Loki's voice sounded as innocent and sweet as Tony had ever heard. He looked up to see his god, perched atop his ceiling fan like a throne. The alabaster skin seemed to glow as he grinned down with more jubilation and amusement than a child at the circus.

"Morning, Starkson!" Thor's voice boomed, drawing Tony's attention to where Thor was floating stoically on his ceiling. Tony had never seen a stranger sight in his life.

"What, pray tell, did you two do?" Tony asked, rubbing his temples and walking calmly passed several objects Clint was currently attempting to chuck at the gods.

"Simple Brotherly bonding, Anthony, what better way than through mischief?" Tony heard Loki grin, something dangerously close to a giggle escaping the god.

"I can think of several ways!" Clint fumed "Dying sounds like a real good one!"

"Calm down, cupid" Tony sighed, grabbing his new mug of coffee and walking over to the raging archer.

"Maybe you should look at yourself first" Clint said, a smirk tugging at his lips. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on the front camera. He let out a chuckle, his hair was died red and gold, 'Property of Loki' scrawled across his forehead.

"I'm impressed, you dyed my eyebrows and beard too" Tony laughed, admiring the gods' handiwork.

"The writing was Thor's idea" Loki smiled, sounding like a proud father whose son had helped him out at work.

"Was it Thor's idea to make Captain Yesterday look like a stripper?" Tony asked, grinning when a squeak escaped the soldier's lips.

"No, that was me" Loki grinned, no shame or remorsefulness in his voice, but why should there be? It was brilliant.

"Perhaps the five of you should learn to tolerate your alcohol, the amount you all drank would not intoxicate an infant on Asgard" Thor let out a hardy laugh, clutching his stomach.

"Alright, you've had your fun." Clint said, rage radiating off him in pulses "Where is our stuff?"

Loki and Thor exchanged a look that made the team's faces drop. "I am not positive, Brother, what was that place called?" Thor grinned, enjoying the game.

"I dare say, Brother, I am not sure if I recall exactly which place you speak of, we have been to so many." Loki smirked, barely repressing laughter. He was proud that his brother was playing along, it was a rare occurrence he always treasured.

"Shops of frugality, correct? Or am I mistaken?" Thor asked, scratching his head theatrically.

"Frugality?" Natasha asked, eyebrows arched, then her shoulder sagged "Thrift stores?"

"The mortal arachnid had guessed correctly, Brother! What a glorious occasion!" Loki laughed, looking as though he would slip from the fan and plummet to the floor in a fit of hysteria.

Tony could only shake his head as Clint, Natasha and Steve trudged towards the elevator, Clint cursing all the way. "We'll be back." Clint grumbled

"Rodger that, Schwarzenegger" Tony saluted, repressing a burst of laughter as Clint flipped him off before the elevator doors shut.

"I must say, that was brilliant" Bruce grinned from his place in the corner, eyes shining. "How exactly did you two pull this off?"

"It was not too entirely difficult; you all were intoxicated beyond reckoning" Loki chuckled as he took hold of Thor's outstretched hand, allowing him to lower him to the floor. "The hardest part was to replace all of Ms. Romanov's gun with these comical toys that hold water" Loki picked up a small plastic water gun from the place Natasha had flung it on the counter. Tony and Bruce burst out laughing.

"Did you both really sell their stuff to thrift stores?" Tony had to ask and grinned when the brother's shook their head. "Brilliant, simply brilliant."

"The Canadian t-shirt was a nice touch for Steve; I'm guessing you two cleared out his wardrobe?" Bruce snickered, the irony of the pranks reducing him to a giggling child.

"They're on the roof with Mr. Barton's bow and arrows and Ms. Romanov's guns" Loki grinned. Yes, Loki felt very much at home here.

"You are just so... perfect" Tony laughed, walking over to Loki and placing a hand on his chest. "But you don't need me telling you that." He grinned at the god as a subtle blush crept up his cheeks.

"No, but it is always appreciated" Loki smirked, running a hand through the vandalized hair.

"Please tell me this will come out" Tony chuckled, eyes pointing towards his scalp.

"Yes" Loki laughed "It shall wash out with water"

"Guess that means its shower time for me then" Tony said before smirking "you want to join me?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Loki smirked, letting his hands travel down to the man's cheek. He smirked at the blush that erupted across the playboy's face as Loki ran a thumb over his bottom lip.

"Yes" Tony said, cursing the way his voice cracked. The god was so incredibly close to him, he could feel the cool skin brushing lightly against his own burning flesh. He stared into the green depths of the god's eyes and felt as though his legs could no longer hold his weight. He was so close, so impossibly close Tony could feel the sweet breath on his face as his own came out in shallow, hot pants.

"Go take a shower, Anthony" Loki smirked as he pulled away. He felt slightly guilty as a look of, what seemed like, utter anguish passed over the man. But the emotion was quickly covered as Tony let out a chuckle.

"I'll go do that, then" He smiled, masking the way his heart ached inside his chest. Loki did not miss the way the smile fell from his face once he turned towards the elevator. He stared after the genius as he boarded the elevator and averted his eyes from the god's. He waited a second before turning towards Thor and Bruce, only to notice that they were not there.

"Ghost, where is my brother and the doctor?" He felt strange asked thin air, but it was not unlike praying to his 'father' or speaking to Heimdall.

"They exited the room during you're interactions with Mr. Stark. I believe it was because they expected a romantic occurrence to ensue." The AI answered promptly.

Loki stood with the clogs and gears turning inside his well tuned mind. He came to a decision, perhaps impulsively, perhaps not. "Were they wrong, celestial voice?"

"It seems so, sir" The AI answered, sounding almost bored with the obvious question.

"Perhaps not" Loki said before taking a brisk step towards the elevator doors. With each step the resolve of his decision hardened, by the time he was stepping inside the elevator, he was absolutely certain that his decision was the right one.

* * *

Tony walked into his bathroom, both anger and frustrations pounding inside his chest like a drum. He was tired of being teased by the god. He had been good, he had been considerate, and he had controlled every burst of want that had exploded inside him every time the god moved. Tony Stark was a lustful creature and lustful creatures do not appreciate being teased by a gorgeous god they have every right to attack in a fit of ecstasy. He stripped of his clothes in a haze as he marched across the tile floor. "Damn him, damn him to hell" He fumed as he turned the glass knob and scalding water shot from the shower head. Under normal circumstances, he would've taken a cold shower, but he was tired of controlling himself. He stepped into the shower and closed the glass doors behind him. "Damn him" he repeated, stepping into the boiling stream of water. He cursed the unbearable heat, which had nothing to do with the water, as it pulsed through his body. He stuck his head under the water and watched as the red and yellow dye ran down his face and body, creating orange puddles on the smooth floor. Tony watched as his god's handiwork swirled down the drain. Tony dared a glance down to the other 'handiwork' of his god; it twitched and pulsated hungrily, painfully. It had become painful, how aroused the god made him by simply being in the same room. He hated it because Tony was not accustom to being reduced to an equivalent of a high school boy with an unrequited crush, jerking off in bed at night, alone. He sighed, irritated as he leaned against the wall of the shower, no longer trusting his legs to keep him upright. He barred his teeth as painful amounts of heat turned his body into a quivering mass held up solely by the glass wall. He sucked in a breath as his hand lifted from his side, setting itself shamefully on his stomach. His breath grew labored as he led his hand down to the twitching result of his frustration. His breath hitched as his fingers brushed the sensitive skin, sending waves of pleasure washing through his body like a storm. His mind went blank as he gripped the offending organ, throwing his head back as blinding sensations coursed through him. Strangled moans escaped his lips as the first pump of much needed friction sent his senses reeling. He was so engrossed in his pleasure that he did not notice when the door to his box of shame was opened and the very source of his shame entered as naked as the day he entered the worlds, however long ago that was. It was not until cold hands found his shoulders did Tony's eyes shoot open and his hand cease the fervent motion.

"Hi." The god said simply, his hands remaining on the man's shoulders. Tony's eyes were wide, his mind rebooting from its shut down. He half expected the god to not actually be there, that this was some kind of sexually induced hallucination. Only the cool hands against his burning skin told him that Loki was very much there.

"What, here to tease me again?" Tony asked, unable to hide the malice in his voice. Loki frowned at the jib, rubbing his thumbs across the man's collar bones.

"Forgive me," Loki said, taking the man off guard "I did not mean to anger you." the sincerity in the god's voice made the genius forget any negative feelings he had ever harbored against the god, but he wasn't letting him off that easy.

"What are you even doing in here?" Tony asked, scowling, letting his hand drop back to his sides. He was painfully aware of the heat shooting through him, screaming for the friction he longed for.

"I was hoping," Loki said, leaning closer so their lips were mere inches apart "that you're offer still stood." Tony looked down and was hardly able to contain his bliss as he set his eyes on the god, who was aroused as he was.

"How do know you're not going to suddenly step away and say 'just kidding'?" Tony asked, but there was no conviction in his voice now.

"I will show you" Loki said before closing the space between them. Tony groaned as the god's velvet tongue drew across his lower lip and eagerly allowed entrance. But Tony was too far in for simple kissing to be enough. With an animalistic growl, he thrust up and against the aroused god. He grinned when a less than manly gasp escaped the god's lips. In one swift motion, Loki grasped Tony's waist and turned him so his chest was against the cool glass.

"Jesus, oh Christ" Tony gasped as Loki ground against him and took hold of the organ that was slightly less shameful and a lot more honorable. He threw his head back as the most beautiful heated friction racked his body like a hurricane. Tony cursed when he came, painting the glass after only a few strokes. "Fuck, Loki" he gasped as he felt Loki prod at his entrance. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're ok?" He couldn't help but remember that the god was not at the peak of health.

"Oh, I'll manage, Anthony. The better question is, can you?" Loki growled and he continued to prod at the man.

"Yes, god Dammit, yes!" Tony choked. Usually Tony would've asked to be prepped, or at least lubed before the full nine yards, but technicalities could be reserved for later, Tony needed this and he needed this now. "Oh fuck!" Tony said through barred teeth as pain and pleasure like he had never experienced crashed through him.

"Oh, oh gods" Loki squeaked as Tony's muscles clenched against him. In a blind wave of ecstasy, Loki grabbed Tony's hips and pulled out before sharply sheathing himself within the man. By some miracle of the gods, Loki hit the bundle of nerves that set stars in Tony's vision. With a strangled growl, Loki repeated the motion, quicker and sharper, lifting the smaller man with every thrust. By the time both men were sent reeling over the edge in blinding heat, Tony's feet were off the ground and was being held solely by his god. Once both men's breath was caught and pulses slowed, Loki pulled out of the man, leaving him with an empty feeling he was not accustomed to. They slumped against the glass wall, legs splayed unceremoniously across the tile floor. Tony's head was rested on the god's heaving shoulders, trying vainly to still his reeling head.

"Worth the wait?" Loki asked, smiling slightly as he looked down at the man.

"Oh yeah" Tony breathed heavily against the bare skin, surprised when cool fingers reached underneath his chin and lifted his face. He couldn't help but smile as the god placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The tender gesture was something Tony was not used to; never in his life did love follow sex, but he suddenly wondered how he had ever lived without it. How had he survived without the warmth that was not lust, but love that seemed to flow freely in his bloodstream?

"I love you, Anthony Stark" Loki whispered softly, a blush painting his cheeks.

"I love you too" Tony smiled, kissing the god once more, conveying every raw and unfamiliar emotion that had invaded his usually sealed heart. As Loki returned the kiss, Tony knew that the same thoughts were crashing through the prized mind of his god.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it...**

**...**

** yeah...**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for my extreme lack of updates! Recently I have discovered this new concept, it's called sleep and I was infatuated with it for a brief spell... But, I'm back, unhealthy sleeping patterns and all! I have conjured up this pitiful excuse for a chapter, which in fact serves solely as a bridge between chapter 11 and chapter 13. I will be finished with the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day, promise!**

**... also...**

**watch this video:**

** go to youtube and type in Avengers.m4v in the search box. It should be the first suggestion (by HeartRadioMusic) **

**But I was watching that and I was like... Seriously? The close proximity between the two single most gorgeous men in the world is doing nothing to quench the fire of my frostiron induced obsession (But really, Tom might as well be in Robert's lap... PLEASE!)**

* * *

Tony woke, not realizing he had fallen asleep. A violent shiver racked his body before he realized that he was absolutely freezing. He looked around, teeth chattering, accessing his situation. He realized that he was still in the shower, water long gone cold, leaning heavily against Loki. He had not remembered passing out and it took a second to recall exactly why he was stark naked with Loki in his shower. He took note that Loki did not look to be uncomfortable with the freezing temperature at all, but that was to be expected of a frost giant. Tony had half a mind to stay there, with the god, but his contracting muscles pleaded differently.

"Lok?" Tony asked, nuzzling against the god's shoulder "Wake up" he smiled as the green eyes fluttered open.

"How long did I slumber?" Loki asked, rubbing his eyes. Jarvis seemed to think he was being addressed, because he announced that the pair had been unconscious for about half an hour. "I see" he said, stretching his free arm and wincing painfully.

"You ok?" Tony asked, concern flooding his face. He didn't feel like a million bucks at the moment, or at least the sore muscles of his pelvic region didn't, the rest of Tony felt like jumping up and announcing to the world that he had a very exposed Loki in his shower that was all his own, but he was in a relatively healthy condition. Loki, on the other hand, was not healthy at all. Tony had often seen Loki's face screw up in pain when he walked or moved suddenly and had purposefully kept him from doing any strenuous activity.

"I will be fine, Anthony, you needn't worry." Loki smiled down at him.

"All right, I don't believe you, but I'm freezing and while you might be fine with that, I am not." Tony said as he attempted to stand on the slippery ground. He winced as rectal muscles he had not known existed screamed for him to curl up into a ball and discontinue any movement for the rest of his days, but ignored them and braced himself against the cold wall.

"I suppose that was a jab at my heritage" Loki grunted as he attempted to follow Tony, but found it near impossible.

"See, I knew you weren't fine" Stark said, irritation lacing his voice as he leaned down and scooped the larger man up in his arms. Tony silently thanked Loki's diminished weight as he carried the blushing god to his bed. "Stay there" He said, setting him down softly on the messy comforter.

"I am no maiden, I will be fine" Loki grumbled, hiding the smile that was tugging at his lips. He loved being coddled by the man, though he would never admit it. He had never truly been coddled as a child, coddling was a rare occurrence in a warrior's world, which made Loki relish every second the man doted on him. All the same, he hid his smile as the man pulled the coverings up to his neck like a mother; he was determined to maintain what little pride he had.

"I know" Tony smiled, kissing the god's forehead "I'll get us some clothes." He grinned to himself as he scouted the room for clean clothes. He picked out a plain black t-shirt and loose jeans, pulling them on and noting the way the god stared all the while. Once clothed, he stepped out the bedroom door and returned shortly with a green Guns-and-Roses t-shirt and soft black jeans. He helped the god silently into his clothes, sparing his dignity. After they were both fully clothed Tony crawled under the soft bedding, still slightly chilled from the cold water.

"Anthony" Loki whispered, turning to face the man. He stared at him for a second, not sure exactly what he meant to say. What could he say? What was there that needed to be said? "You're skin is cold." That worked.

"You're one to talk" Tony laughed, shifting closer to the god "You're skin is always cold"

"This is true" Loki nodded, running a hand through Tony's still damp hair "Forgive me, I did not mean to exhaust you" That was a lie, he had meant to exhaust the man, he had entered the shower with every intent of gaining forgiveness. Under the circumstances, he found the best way to obtain forgiveness, was to ensure that he left a long term reminder of his attempt. If Loki could take a guess, he'd say he had succeeded, and he would be correct.

The man felt their eyes grow heavy, the warmth of the blankets pulling them towards the blackness of sleep once more. Before either drifted into the nothingness, they shift themselves so Tony was huddled against the god's chest and Loki's arm was draped over his shoulder, for no dignity or pride was needed there in the stillness and blackness and warmth of promised sleep.

"Sir, I suggest you awaken. Director Fury is attempting to enter the building" Jarvis' voice fell on deaf ears, his creator too deep in sleep to pay any mind "Sir, my system is being overridden, Sir!" If Tony was awake, the panic in the automated voice would've shocked him, but he was not.

"STARK!" this time Tony woke up to a very angry one-eyed man in his doorway. He sat up with a jolt, scrambling over a shocked Loki, muscle pain forgotten.

"What the hell?" Tony barked, heart pounding "How did you get in here?"

"Overrode your systems, Stark" Fury fumed "Now I'm going to ask you something. How stupid are you?" Tony stood, waiting for the man to clarify. It didn't take long. "Did it not occur to you that people can see through the huge glass windows you have so cleverly placed on every floor?" Loki was on his feet now, bracing against the night stand. "If people can look through windows Stark, so can cameras."

"So… What happened?" Tony asked, still slightly confused.

"You're little god has gotten healthier, Tony, people recognize him."

The breath caught in both men's throats. No one had anticipated the public learning of Loki's presence, certainly not like this. The wheels turned in Tony's mind, scrambling frantically for a painless (or at least less painful) solution to the problem at hand. Then it came to him. Tony knew better than anyone that it was better to address something before the media drug it out into something completely different. Viruses found early are treated quicker and easier, so they would treat the virus before it spread. Tony did not hesitate as he picked up his cell phone from the nightstand and pressed an all too often used speed dial.

"Hey, Pepper?" Tony asked as the line picked up. He saw Loki bristle at the name, but now was not the time.

"Already on it, I've scheduled a press conference at five pm, usual pace, dress nice." The voice of the person he had relied on so heavily for so many years announced immediately. How had he known that Pepper would've already taken care of the problem?

"Thank you, thank you so much" he sighed, relief washing over him "and... Pep... I..."

"Later, Tony, we'll talk later… You have a god to prep right now… He'll do fine, I know it." He had expected contempt of some kind in her voice, but it was sincere and kind as the hung up. He turned on his heels to give his god a wide grin.

"Let's go get you in that suite, Lokster; we've got people to awe." The confusion and irritation on both Loki and Fury's faces were identical as they stared at the grinning billionaire. "You can go now, Cyclops, we've got this under control."

"Good," Fury huffed, turning and walking towards the door, but he stopped. Without turning his head or looking to see if the men were listening, he said "I'll take that shovel back now." Then he was gone. Loki and Tony looked at each other, momentarily confused until they realized Fury was citing his ending jibe the day he had tried to throttle the god. Tony turned to Loki and tackled him to the floor in a crushing hug.

"What are you doing, Anthony?" Loki asked, wind knocked out of him and attempting to free himself of the crushing embrace.

"Just let me love you, dammit!" Tony said, tightening his grip and letting out an un-masculine purr as the god finally returned the hug. In truth, Tony's chest was exploding. For once in the time Loki had been at the residence, everything seemed like it was finally going to work out. Fury seemed to be warming up (or as warm as his stone cold, Cyclops heart could get) to Loki, Pepper was on board and ready to go, and they were one step ahead of the media (something that rarely ever happened in the life of someone like Anthony Edward Stark), not to mention that his muscles still twinged slightly from the surprise shower encounter.

"Is your love always this physically exhausting?" Loki asked, body groaning as he lay on the floor, Tony's weight not aiding in quelling the pain.

"Why don't you stick around and find out?" Tony hissed in the god's ear, laughing, and then sitting up so he was straddling the god. "This seems like a good angle for you, you should try it move often." Tony winked as the god blushed.

"Perhaps at a later time, Anthony, I believe we have a gathering to prepare for." Loki said, attempting vainly to suppress his flaming blush. He was unaccustomed to the teasing flirtations, having all of his previous encounters with bedmates brief and entirely one-sided (meaning that the said mate was infatuated with the god and he was bored). "If all goes well at said meeting, perhaps then."

Tony's face stretched into a wide grin as he watched the blush spread across the god's cheeks. "Sounds like a plan, gorgeous." He climbed off the god and helped him to his feet "Let's go get you ready then!"

* * *

**Please Please Please Review! Reviews are my drugs people! You review and I go on writing highs! Please, I love you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I need reviews more than I need air! ... Or something like that... Anyways! I love you all (If you didn't send me a review I love you slightly less than that one's who did, no offense).**

* * *

"I dislike these Midgardian clothes" Loki whined, tugging childishly at the stiff fabric of the suit.

"It's almost the same thing you wore when you were here… last time." Tony said, unsure as of how else to put the time the god had come and tried to take over the world.

"No, incorrect, that outfit was far more comfortable than this!" Tony was no longer listening as he straightened the fabric of his own suit.

"Jarvis, you back?" He had given the AI a fair amount of time to reboot and expected him to currently be correcting whatever mistake had allowed Fury to override it.

"Yes, Sir, I have identified the problem and am currently in the process of repair" The artificial British voice sounded, surprising the god

"Great job, could you connect me to the intercom?" Tony became slightly distracted by the way the god circled the room, attempting to identify the source of the voice. He decided their next lesson would be an explanation of the AI unit, because it was starting to get kind of sad.

"Would you like me to connect you to the entire building, Sir?"

"No, just whatever rooms the team members are in" He winked at Loki, grabbing the god's attention. He smiled when the voice of his computer told him that his request had been granted "Avengers! Suit up!" He grinned as he pictured Steve and Thor jumping out of their skin at the sudden interruption "And by that, I mean something nice, we've got people to win over today! Press conference at five! Wear your best I-Promise-Loki-Isn't-An-Evil-Villain Clothes and meet at the usual spot at exactly three o' clock!" The usual spot was, of course, the living room on Loki's floor. "Oh, and Cupid, Captain Canada, and Bilbo the clown, I trust that you're back and have retrieved your belongings from my roof. Over and out!" Jarvis took this as permission to close the line, which was indedicated by an audible click.

"You are a most interesting man, Anthony" Loki said, smirk playing at his lips.

"I know" Tony grinned, grabbing the neck of the god's deep green tie and pulling so they were eye level. He smiled as he pulled the god into a crushing kiss, grinned when he felt the long arms wrap around his waist.

* * *

Loki stood just outside the stage. He listened as the crowd of Midgardians voices collected into a roar, sounding angry and impatient. It had been quite some time since he had been this nervous. He drew a hand over his brow only to find that he was sweating bullets, a concept foreign to the god. He had always prided himself in his ability to mask his emotions, but this was different. This was not something that solely pertained to himself, the impression he made reflected upon the Avengers as well. If he proved himself unstable or untrustworthy, the Avengers would be forced to take the blame. Loki was unaccustomed to worrying for the well-being of others and having the emotions suddenly forced upon him at such a dire gathering made the god feel weaker and smaller than he had thought possible. It was only the group's presence at his side that kept him from either turning and bolting or collapsing in a fit of panic. Tony had maintained a firm grasp on his hand ever since they had climbed into the car that had transported them there. Loki could feel Thor's hand on his shoulder and hear the words of encouragement the god was speaking quietly. He knew why Thor was nervous; Thor had been forced through Loki's trial once, he was less than eager to do it again.

"It will be fine, brother." Loki smiled slightly, turning to face the golden god "I highly doubt the Midgardians shall sentence me to rot in a cell. It will not be as last time, for this time, I shall plead my case. You know far more than anyone that I can talk my way out of any situation."

Thor let out a breath he was not aware he had been holding "Yes, let us hope your silver tongue has not grown dull." Thor smiled "For I would miss its sting."

"Remember your words brother, for I will remind you of them later when you do not feel as such." Loki's smile came easier as Thor bend down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Remember them, brother." Thor smiled at him, warmth and comfort washing over him.

"It's time" Tony said, regretfully pulling the gods from their conversation. "Let's go out there and show them who you are." He smiled as the god pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"Yes, lets." Loki smiled as he pulled away from the blushing genius "I apologize for the pranks this morning," he said to the other four Avengers "I say this, because if they kill me, I want to leave you with the memory of the god of mischief apologizing for a trick."

"We'll get you back, when we get home." Clint smiled, clapping Loki's shoulder as the rest grinned good-naturedly at him.

"Come on," Tony said, smile fading slightly "Let's go"

The group nodded as they walked onto the stage. Just before Tony took the final step, he felt a hand on his shoulder and lips at his ear "I love you" a warm shiver went up his spine as the god released him. He wanted to turn back, to tackle the god and tell him that he didn't have to do this, that it didn't matter what the public thought of his being there, that they could go home and that no one outside the walls of their giant fortress would matter. But no, he couldn't tell the god that, couldn't turn back and wrap him in his arms and tell him those things. Because telling the god that the public's opinion didn't matter, having him simply stay at the tower and seclude him from the world, meant he might as well have left him in Asgard. Asgard was the place where Loki had ignored the opinions of the general public, because there was no way for him to change it. Asgard was the place where he had been subjected and confined because he was unwanted. But this was not Asgard, this was Midgard and here Loki would not ignore and be subjected and confined. He would do none of those things because now, on Midgard, he could change how people saw him. So Tony did not turn back, tackle the god and tell him that he didn't have to do this, that it didn't matter what the public thought of his being there, that they could go home and that no one outside the walls of their giant fortress would matter. Instead Tony walked, head held high and chest puffed out like he had so many a times when he walked out onto a stage. He took his seat at the back, beside his teammates, and watched as his god, his beautiful god with that alabaster skin and hair black and soft as silk, walked out and stood at the podium. Loki stood in front of his friends, before a crowd that hated him and wanted nothing more than his cold corpse at their feet.

"Good evening" Loki said cautiously into the microphone like Tony had showed him in the car. He waited for a quiet that never came "I said, good evening!" He spoke louder now, satisfied with the silence that followed "Midgardians, as I am sure you are aware, my name is Loki, Loki Laufeyson. There is no doubt in my mind that you are all here because you are outraged by my presence. If I am incorrect, please, correct me." He paused, waiting for a voice he knew would never come "So, I am correct, that I can take comfort in, I despise being wrong. It is because I despise being wrong, that I am standing before you today. I am standing before you because I was wrong, I was wrong and I know that and I am able to stand here because I have been corrected. Truth be told, I am nervous, not only because the last time I was in front of a crowd they sentenced me to rot in a prison cell, but because your decision today not only affects me, but also my comrades, my friends." Loki gestured to the group behind him. This caused a general uproar, questions piled on top of each other, each voice attempting to overthrow the next. Tony had explained how these gatherings worked, which did not change that fact that he was becoming steadily overwhelmed by the crowd "You, Midgardian, of what do you ask?" He pointed to a reporter close to the stage.

"Harrison Guthrie, Washington Post, You said 'the last time I was in front of a crowd, they sentenced me to rot in a prison cell' well, I can't help but notice that you seem a little less rotted and slightly more alive. Does that mean that you have escaped Asgard and they will come to capture you?" the hopefulness in the man's voice disgusted Loki, but he held his composer and smiled at the man, an action that seemed to throw the crowd off guard.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no, I did not escape, nor will Asgardian officials arrive to as you say 'capture' me. On the contrary, I was broken out of prison by my brother and his friends and released by Odin." Loki once again gestured towards the group and could not bring himself to call the god 'father'.

"Why?" the reporter asked, obviously annoyed by the snarky tone in the god's voice.

"Well, if you cannot tell, I was incredibly close to rotting, something that was not actually intended to happen. In reality, my sentence was meant to last only a few centuries. However due to… previously unknown circumstances, the court did not realize that I was, am, as good as mortal and, though I undoubtedly exceed far passed the limitations of mortals, it would be impossible for me to survive longer than the expanse of one Midgardian year in the prison. Perhaps I would've been able to last longer if provided with food and water, but no such luxuries were given in my sentence." The crowd was nearly quiet now, a concept foreign to all the people in the room, save two Asgardian gods.

"What do you mean 'previously unknown circumstances'?" a woman asked

Loki paused, visibly uneasy, something that seemingly baffled the crowd before him "Please excuse me, this is an uncomfortable subject." Loki said, breathing growing heavy, he had not wanted to trudge up the concept of Thanos, but now it was necessary and there was no avoiding it "To put it very bluntly, Mam'm, until my brother and the Avengers rescued me from Asgard, I was being controlled by a creature known as Thanos. He is the leader of the… monsters you saw when I was last in Midgard… the chitauri. I do not mean to say that he had brainwashed me, for that is impossible, I mean to say that he… controlled me."

"Meaning?" the woman inquired, scribbling frantically in a notebook like the other people around her.

"I am not sure as of how exactly to put this is terms you will understand…" Loki paused, brain reeling "Ah, I know, I trust that several of you have read the Midgardian novels 'Harry Potter'? I have read the series recently, while the Midgardian grasp on magic is quite incorrect, it was a solid attempt." He watched as a large majority nodded "Then I assume you are familiar with the fictional beasts called Dementors. The concept is much the same. The monster Thanos, for years, stripped me of all happiness, which was small to say the least, and forced me to recall every painful, anguishing moment of my life, which is the fair majority. To put it plainly, he controlled me with those memories. Combined with the mental torture, he had also suppressed all magical ability within my being, making it impossible during my imprisonment to heal myself or drive him out. I do not expect you to understand the idea of having your mind overtaken, violated, stripped of every happy memory and left with only the most soul wrenching painful moments of your life, but it leaves you very scared because the feeling of something within your own mind is dark and fucking scary." The shocked silence that followed his speech pleased Loki greatly, so he waited as he watched questions forming on the lips of each Midgardian

"When and why exactly, did 'Thanos' take over your mind?" a man asked.

The smile that hand formed on Loki's face slipped to be replaced by an uncomfortable frown. He turned his head ever so slightly and looked at his brother, he dreaded his response. "To answer your question, Sir, I will have to tell you the source my life's pain. You see, Midgardian, I am not of Asgard, for Odin is not my father or Thor my brother. These were lies I was told and lies I believed up until several years ago. In reality, I am Jotun, a frost giant. Because of my small build, despite my being borne of the King of Jötunheim, I was to be left for dead. However, I was found and rescued by Odin, King of Asgard. He brought me to Asgard, where my outward appearance changed and raised me alongside his son, Thor, as a rightful prince of Asgard. My lineage was unknown to me for the better part of my life, though it seems Thor and myself were the only ones in the dark, for never in all my life was I accepted on Asgard. When I realized the truth, I went into a rage. In my fury, I stormed Jötunheim and killed my father and many others. When my rage seemed to have subsided slightly, I was left with only anguish and a sense of betrayal. Eventually I found myself falling off the edge of the Bifrost, only to be caught by the reaching hand of Thor. However, in my sorrow, I released my hand from the grip of my once thought brother and fell into the endless nothing. After an amount of time that is unknown to me, I was captured by Thanos and brought to his desolate world. But, despite all that, I can't help but note that, since being taken in by the Avengers, all those things seem to matter less and less to me. I have come to terms with who I am and what I've been through. For once in my life, I have found a place where I am happy. So, I am standing before you, not as a god, not as a frost giant, but as someone who has greatly wronged each and every one of you. I humble myself and beg of you, do not shun me from your world, allow me to show you how I truly am, allow me to redeem myself. Please." Never in Tony's life had he seen such a large crowd of reporters so incredibly silent. No noise except the quiet buzz of the speakers filled the room. "Are there anymore questions?" He noticed, it all the still and silence, one girl, younger than the rest, shuffling uneasily from foot to foot "You, young woman, do you have a question?" He smiled at her, a warm smile that erased all uneasiness in her mind.

"Are you and Mr. Stark in a relationship?" She squeaked, a blush covering her cheeks.

A laugh bubbled from the depths of Loki's chest as a grin erupted on his face. He turned to face an equally grinning Tony. "I think I'll let you decide that for yourselves" He smiled with all the warmth and radiance of one thousand suns as he turned from the crowd, towards his grinning friends.

"Are we ready now?" Clint grinned "Or are you going to finish your life story?"

"I believe the story about Thor dressing as our mother and marrying the giant Prymr when he stole Mjölnir can wait for another day." Loki grinned as he pulled Tony to his feet, keeping their fingers laced together.

"Need I remind you of all the other creatures I told the ancient Midgardians you birthed?" Thor grinned

"Hel is a beautiful young woman!" Loki demanded, quick to defend his daughter "You would know if you visited Niflheim more often!"

"She is a horrible hag and you know it!" Thor laughed "But I suppose she is better than the fictional children I concocted."

"You are a monster" Loki scowled, albeit half heartedly. In reality he was enjoying himself; Tony was in stitches at his side, along with the rest of the group, still on the stage. They were aware that the crowd could hear every word they spoke and found it amusing.

"So do I get to meet your daughter?" Tony asked, clutching the fabric of Loki's suit, attempting not to fall to the floor in laughter.

"Hel is far too busy ruling the realm of the dead" Loki said matter-of-factly "besides, you wouldn't want to, she wreaks something awful."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that her lower body is a corpse, brother" Thor grinned, booming laughter filling the room.

"This is very true" Loki laughed, grasping a hold of Tony's waist and holding him upright.

"Can we go now?" Bruce asked, smirking at the gaping crowd, seemingly shocked by the group's friendly demeanor

"Cap, what's for dinner?" Clint asked as the group migrated towards the edge of the stage

"I am unsure; Loki would you like to aid me in cooking tonight?" Steve asked, smiling at the god.

"Are you asking so that when you decide to sleep in, someone else will be able to cook?" Loki asked, smirking at the soldier

"Well, I wouldn't want you all to starve" Steve smiled

"Then I shall aid you, Captain" Loki smiled before turning his head to the wide-eyed crowd "Thank you for having me here, I hope that I have left you with a pleasant outlook towards me, good bye!" He flashed them a heart-melting smile before pulling Tony and himself off the stage and towards the awaiting group and get-away-car.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! School sucks... Anyway, this chapter is entirely smut, just as a fair warning.**

* * *

"Morning" Loki grumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He only bothered to open his eyes when he felt a familiar body crash into him at a surprising speed and velocity. "Yes, Anthony?" Loki asked, staring down at the grinning man clinging mercilessly to his chest.

"He's excited about the news today" Bruce clarified from his spot on the couch. He tossed Loki a paper, which he caught expertly. He opened it to find his own picture displayed on the cover. He couldn't help but smile at the large photo; He was holding up a grinning Tony, his own grin radiant as he laughed along with the team on stage. 'CROWD BAFFLED; LOKI PLEADS CASE' was printed boldly on the top. He skimmed it briefly; the only piece he truly cared about at the moment was a small synopsis at the end which explained the public's strong suspicion of his and Tony's relationship.

"You're Midgardian media is surprisingly efficient." Loki smiled as Tony pulled him into a crushing kiss.

"I am proud of you, brother" Thor smiled once the genius released Loki. "You have proven your mortality to the Midgardians; I believe you are on a steady track towards gaining their trust!"

"Thank you, Thor" Loki smiled, Tony still holding onto him "For Odin's sakes, Tony are you going to let go?"

The genius looked up, through his immaculate hair, a mischievous grin on his face "I believe you owe me something."

Loki frowned, attempting to make sense of the man's words. Then he remembered the promise he had made before they had begun to prepare for the gathering. A blush erupted on his cheeks as he attempted to keep eye contact with the playboy. "Oh, right" he squeaked, all too aware of the eye-fucking stare of the man clinging to his chest.

"Later" Tony hissed in his ear, causing an unwelcome explosion of heat in the pit of his stomach. He nodded frantically, if only to get the man off of him before he went completely insane.

"Breakfast is ready" Steve's voice sung from the kitchen area.

"Smells great, Spangles" Tony grinned, releasing the god and walking away like nothing had happened.

"What's on the agenda today?" Clint asked, sitting down at the table and piling food onto his plate.

"I would like to spend time with Loki today, if he does so desire." Thor said almost sheepishly as he looked over at his brother.

"I think that a wondrous plan, Thor" Loki grinned, ignoring the soft touch of Tony's fingers on his leg under the table. "Of what activity would you like to divulge upon?"

"Perhaps the viewing of Midgardian moving pictures" Thor smiled.

"I think that a sufficient pass time" Loki nodded, barring his teeth as Tony's fingers brushed over the area he was trying desperately to control.

"Glorious!" Thor grinned "Allow me to finish my meal and we shall select what to watch." Thor was beyond excited; the idea of bonding with Loki was an unbelievable feat that he had thought never possible again.

"Anthony" Loki warned under his breath, color rising in his cheeks as the heat was growing under the playboy's teasing touch. "Anthony, I swear" he growled as Tony curled his fingers around the offending bulge.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tony whispered with a grin plastered on his face. He loved watching the color rising on the god's cheeks, listening to his breath growing heavy and feeling the heat growing under his finger tips.

"I'm going to kill you" Loki growled, barring his teeth and glaring half-heartedly at the man. He became aware of the way the rest of the team had begun shooting them questioning glances, he had to calm himself or risk humiliation.

"Oh, I think not." Tony grinned, he was enjoying his game far more than he should and knew he should be more considerate, but he was Tony Stark and Tony Stark had been considerate for too long. "Try again" He smirked with an evil twist on his lips as he gripped the heated bulge he had been teasing so mercilessly.

"Oh fuck!" Loki groaned, color rising sharply in his cheeks, his voice husky and raw. Tony bit back a snicker as Loki's eyes widened. He let out a burst of laughter as Loki grabbed his wrist and stood up sharply, pulling him away from the table at an impressive speed. "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you…" Loki repeated over and over again as he threw open the door to his room and shoved Tony down onto the neatly made bed.

"This doesn't feel like killing to me" Tony grinned as Loki straddled his hips and crashed their lips together feverishly.

"Just wait" Loki growled into Tony's ear, nipping at the lobe of the reddening skin. He continued to nip down the playboy's neck, leaving claiming marks on the sensitive skin.

"If this is dying, I might not mind it as much" Tony moaned, smirk on his lips faltering into a slack-jawed expression as his shirt was pulled roughly over his head and perfect teeth scrapped over the tender pink skin on his chest. "Oh, damn Loki" Tony groaned as teeth were replaced with lips and tongue as the god sucked and licked teasingly at the quickly bruising skin. He barred his teeth as Loki's mouth ghosted down the expanse of toned skin to his naval, licking and kissing at the overly sensitive skin. His breath hitched as he felt cold, nimble fingers expertly unclasping his trousers and pulling the dark fabric off with a twitch of his wrist. Tony's mind was quickly morphing into white-hot pleasure as Loki's teeth raked horribly softly over the painfully hard organ restrained only by the thin fabric of his boxers. Somewhere, where Tony's brain was still even slightly functioning, he thanked the however many thousands of years the god had been given to perfect the show Tony was currently being treated to. "I love you, I love you so much" Tony gasped as Loki's fingers traced the thin barrier of fabric that remained.

Loki faltered, the words throwing off his carefully crafted demonstration. Never in Loki's life had anyone said those words to him during this situation, or at all for that matter. Of course, if anyone had, it wouldn't have meant anything. The breath in his throat caught, brain function ceasing all movement and heart skipped more beats then he cared to admit.

"You okay?" Tony asked, his mind clearing slightly, noticing the shocked expression on his god's face.

"Y-yeah" Loki said, trying to straighten the thoughts scrambled in his mind. "You just surprised me"

Tony smiled down at the god and sat up, allowing his lips to flutter over Loki's in a chaste kiss. "I love you" he said into the god's ear.

"I love you too" Loki blushed, kissing Tony's cheek before pushing him roughly back onto the bed "but, I'm still going to kill you, I will never live you're little stunt down." Tony winked at him, as the god rested his fingertips on the genius' collar bones and trailed them down his chest until they rested on the border of the only remaining barrier between Tony and the white-hot heat he wanted so badly. A mixture of a laugh and a groan fled his lungs as Loki ripped off the shorts, releasing the painful heat from its confines."Tell me what you want, Anthony" Loki ordered, his voice husky. Tony shook his head, desperate to cling to his remaining pride. "Tell me, Anthony" Loki growled, trailing his fingers teasingly over the base of the pulsing organ. Tony let out a whimper at the cold touch. "Now, Tony" Loki said, allowing his fingers to trace light lines up and down the twitching member. Tony let out a horribly feminine whimper, resolve dissolving with every teasing touch. "Tell me, please" Loki gave the quivering man a teasingly sweet smile before drawing his tongue lazily over the leaking tip.

"Fuck, fine, fine" Tony moaned, waves of pleasure convulsing through his body "Suck m-me" Tony groaned through clinched teeth as Loki's tongue continue to brush lightly over the source of his need.

"Say please" Loki hummed, enjoying his payback.

"Please!" Tony moaned, trying vainly to suppress the scream building at the base of his lungs.

"Please what?" Loki grinned evilly, enjoying the painfully red blush rising on the genius' cheeks.

"Please, Loki, suck me" Tony groaned, his mind slipping along with the remainder of his resolve and pride. Loki laughed, winking at the man, giving the tip one last fleeting lick. "Fuck you" Tony muttered, humiliation and need mixing together weirdly in his gut.

"That's the idea" Loki smirked before taking Tony into his mouth. The man let out a strangled cry as the remainder of his sanity was burned away in the overwhelming heat. Never in Tony's life had he imagined being driven insane by the sight and feel of being deep-throated by another male, but he'd be damned if he said it wasn't beyond true. If a sane thought had remained inside Tony's head, he would've been ashamed by the fact that he went tumbling over the edge after the third time he had felt himself hit the back of the god's throat, but the blinding pleasure erupting through the entirety of his body quenched any hopes of complete thoughts.

"Oh my god" Tony managed, watching Loki swallow every drop of Tony. He felt slightly light-headed as the god fixed him with a piercing green stare as he licked any remaining fluids from his perfect lips.

"That is technically correct" Loki winked, a smirk on his face. Tony let out laugh, his breath still heavy. "I do believe I promised you something" Loki grinned as he expertly flipped the man over so Tony was straddling his waist. "Special treat, for saying please" Loki winked, pulling off his own shirt as Tony fumbled frantically with the button on his trousers. Eventually, Loki was completely unclothed, impressive length standing before Tony promisingly.

"You're such a slut" Tony smirked, giving the organ an experimental pump. He grinned wider when a small moan escaped his god's lips.

"Only for you" Loki whimpered as Tony continued his rhythmic stroking. "Anthony, please" Loki was tired of protecting his pride, he was going mad and needed release.

"As you wish" Tony winked, lifting himself up onto his knees and positioning above the god. "Ready?" Tony asked, smiling as the god nodded frantically. "Good" he grinned as he lowered himself onto the god. He groaned, pain and pleasure only adding to his rising adrenaline as the god squirmed under him. He allowed himself a few deep breaths once Loki was fully sheathed. The need was growing too hard to bear as Tony bounced experimentally, waves of pleasure forcing him to take desperate gulps of air. Soon, Loki matched Tony's rhythm with each buck of his hips. Tony became painfully aware that he would last no longer as his body convulsed. Even as the sticky, white fluid was spilling onto the god's stomach, he continued his furious rhythm until the other man tumbled over the edge seconds later. Their pace slowed as they finished, bodies twitching and convulsing sharply as they caught their breath. Eventually, Tony found the strength to raise himself off the god, feeling empty and flopping unceremoniously at the god's heaving sides.

"I think I like dying" Tony chuckled as he nuzzled into the nape on the god's neck.

"You are a fool" Loki laughed, kissing the genius' forehead and running his hands through the brown hair.

"Yes, yes I am" Tony smiled, kissing Loki's neck.

* * *

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I've got a new chapter for you guys! Since the last one consisted of nothing but smut, this one of course consists of nothing but fluff... Ugh I really need to continue my story line, but I couldn't help myself... Anyway, I apologize if this chapter is a bit OOC, but it's still a rocking chapter. Also I feel the need to apologize for the way I speak/write, it has been called to my attention time and time again that the way I speak and write is annoyingly complex. Like seriously, the way I write in this story is basically how I talk (rambling monologues and all). So if you find it aggravating I am sorry, it's how I am. If you don't believe me, this was a message I sent to my friend yesterday:**

**"My most regretful apologies my dear adviser forgive me for not informing you of his torturous news. It is with great sadness that I do not attend the gathering for it is of the utmost importance than I remain in this realm so I may extend my greetings towards my familiars of the European descent that have taken it upon themselves to partake in the process of setting up a permanent residence here in the states... Also I've got like a D in my honors algebra two class and if I don't bring my grade up then I'll have a panic attack... So my dearest Kathy, I pray for your safety and well-being on your voyage. Farewell."**

**... I question how I have friends.**

**ENJOY MY STORY!**

* * *

Tony had come to realize two things as he lay beside a passed out Loki, one: sleeping beside the god/frost giant was like sleeping with an ice-pack two: he wanted Loki to stay in Tony's room instead of his. Tony chuckled lightly and made a mental note to transport any and all spare blankets to his bedroom so he didn't contract hypothermia in his sleep.

"Good morning star shine" Tony grinned as Loki stirred and opened his eyes. "Don't worry, you haven't been out long. You better get cleaned up so it won't be so awkward for Thor when you guys have your 'bonding time'."

"I forgot about Thor!" Loki yelped, jumping out of bed, panic rising in his chest.

"Calm down, its fine" Tony chuckled "Just get cleaned up and go out there"

"How am I supposed to face my brother after your little stunt?" Loki asked, irritation replacing panic.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to walk today?" Tony quipped, indicating his throbbing rectal muscles.

"Oh, yes, well, I suppose we are even then" Loki blushed, wiping himself off with a towel on the floor, left over from his morning shower, and pulling on the clothes he had discarded.

"Good" Tony smiled "and I have a question."

Loki looked over at the man and noted the nervous blush that was creeping onto his cheeks; he loved watching Tony when he got nervous because it seemed to be something only he could conjure out of the man. "Yes?"

"Would you like to move into my room?" Tony asked, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"I would like that very much" Loki smiled, surprising the man by walking over to him and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you"

"I love you" Tony breathed as he leaned up and captured his god's lips in his own. "I love you so much" his heart pumped so loudly Tony could hear the blood rushing in his ears, his lungs seemed to contract as feelings Tony could not put into words bloomed and erupted in his very soul. He could not describe the way he felt for the god because no one had ever felt the way Tony felt towards anyone so there had been no need for such a word to exist. Tony looked at the god, his god with the alabaster skin and the hair dark as night and soft as silk and the eyes like emeralds and alive with a light Tony had never imagined existing when he had first seen Loki. When he had first seen Loki, Loki was just as regal, just as poised, but as broken and as lost as anyone could possibly be. Now the god before him, while regal and poised, smiled a smile brighter than the sun and eyes sparkling with the light of a million stars. How could Tony describe his feelings for Loki? Were there words to describe the way he found it hard to breathe every second the god was with him? Tony had no words to describe the way his chest constricted so tightly it was near painful at the simple thought of his god. He wanted to be by Loki's side, he wanted to lie beside him every night and wake to him every morning. He would not have been surprised to learn that there was an invisible magnet pulling him towards the god like the earth pulled the moon, except in this case, Tony did not orbit around Loki at a perfect distance due to opposing forces of gravity. Tony was a meteor being completely and entirely overtaken by the planet that is Loki and would feel as if he were going insane until that beautiful moment when he would finally crash and make contact with the very source of gravity that was Loki. Well, Tony had crashed, he had made contact, yet he remained insane. When he looked at the god, there was no one but his god, no one else mattered, and no one else existed. Tony needed no one but Loki because Loki was a vital to him as air. The need to express each and every emotion that had been crashing against the confines of his psyche was like an itch he simply could not scratch. It was not in Tony's power to covey the emotions he felt because he knew not how. He desperately needed to find a way to tell Loki exactly how he made him feel and the fact that he could not ate at his mind like a disease.

"ἈἈAγάπη" Loki whispered in his hear. "That is the word you are looking for, aἀἀγάπη; that is the word that describes the emotions crashing through your very soul at this moment, I know because the same are in mine" he set a hand on Tony's chest, hovering over him "It means divine, unconditional, self-sacrificing, active, volitional, and thoughtful love. That is what you are feeling, that is what I am feeling. Trust me when I tell you that that word describes every soul wrenching emotion that you evoke inside me, these are emotions I have never felt before and I am not afraid to tell you that they scare me. They scare me Anthony because these emotions have left my heart and soul very, very open to you, meaning that it is vulnerable and that I have to trust that you will not hurt me. That is a trust I have never had with anyone, but I desperately want to trust you, I want to trust you with every fiber of my being and what scares me is that I do." There was so much, so much more Loki could say; so many more thoughts that were pounding in his head as he stared down at the man with the immaculate hair and chocolate eyes.

"Say it again, say that word" Tony begged, placing his hand over the one Loki had placed on his chest, relishing that ice cold skin.

"aἈἈγάπη" Loki whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the burning skin of the man's ear "divine, unconditional, self-sacrificing, active, volitional, and thoughtful love."

Tony was shocked when he felt warm, salty tears breach the confines of his eyes and slide down his cheek. He whimpered as he felt the soft lips of his god brush them away. Tony didn't cry, Tony Stark never cried, but here, now with his god, he cried. He cried because joy like Tony had never known was blooming and erupting in his chest at a painful and unimaginable velocity. A choking sob escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and pulled him down so Tony could properly smother him in his arms "I love you, I love you so much. I love you divinely. I love you unconditionally. I love you selflessly. I love you actively. I love you volitionally. I love you thoughtfully. I love you with all my soul and all my heart and all my mind and I want to be by your side until the day I die. I want to lie beside you every night and wake to you every morning. I want to call you mine and I want you to be mine. I have never, never loved anyone like I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being and I promise to never hurt you or abandon you because I honestly don't think I am capable of doing so."

Loki simply stared at Tony, eyes wide and mouth agape, noses touching. Rational thoughts seemed impossible as he crashed his lips desperately against Tony's. Loki suddenly felt stronger and more alive than he had in years and through all his buzzing emotions and thoughts, one single, rational thought wormed its way to the front of his mind and slowly came into focus. Loki was suddenly aware of an electric spark erupting through his very core, it spread through his blood stream and through every fiber of his being, and it burst through every neuron and every brain wave.

"Loki?" Tony asked, opening his eyes and his breath hitching "Loki, fuck"

"What?" Loki asked, shock and confusion clear on his face. He knew this feeling, he knew it like the back of his hand but he could not place it, could not fathom its source.

"Loki, you're glowing" Tony said, jaw slack as he stared at his god, his perfect god that was now glowing with a faint yellow light.

Magic. The thought clicked inside the god's head and a grin erupted on his face. "Magic" He breathed, savoring the buzz he had not felt since he had been captured. "Anthony, my magic"

Tony gasped as Loki suddenly disappeared in a puff of green smoke and reappeared beside the bed, again and he appeared atop the dresser, by the door, atop Tony.

"My magic, my magic, my magic" Loki laughed, capturing Tony's lips in his own. "I can feel it, it feels so wonderful" He stared down at the wide-eyed man, shock changing to joy as a smile grew on Tony's lips "All because of you, all thanks to you" Loki breathed, trailing kisses down the man's face and neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you! Jeg elsker deg! Takk skal du ha!"

"Is this whole languages-Tony-doesn't-understand-to-express-Loki's-feelings going to be regular thing, because if so, I'm going to buy an English to Norwegian dictionary." Tony grinned, loving the elation on the god's glowing face.

"No need!" Loki grinned "For I have magic and if you so desire I am able to charm your ears so you may understand all languages, better still, I can charm your tongue to be able to speak all languages."

Tony laughed at the grinning god "Let's worry about my foreign language skills later" Tony smirked as he kissed the god once more "We should celebrate"

"I think our friends would be slightly less than eager to partake in the consumption of alcohol in mine and Thor's presence." Loki smirked.

"True, let us have a feast then!" Tony grinned

"A feast we shall have!" Loki smiled "But, after I spend time with my brother."

"Right, good thinking" Tony nodded "He really needs this"

"As do I" Loki smiled, kissing Tony's nose.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you did I have a favor to ask! Please, write a review and tell me one thing you like (Or love, love works) about this story and one suggestion (whether a suggestion for the story or a suggestion to better my writing)! If you do I will love you forever and thank you personally in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So I just want to say that you all make me so incredibly happy I cannot even describe it in words! I received so many reviews on my last chapter with just the most amazing messages, so as I promised, if you sent me a review, I am going to thank you, so here:**

**cara-tanaka: Thank you, I will work on that spelling and punctuation, not one of my strong points haha.**

**peny lane: Thank you, yeah you're right, I probably should have Loki contributing more to the relationship (duly noted)**

**SilverTortoise: Thank you, I can defiantly keep up the Old Norse ;)**

**maliceofhumansacrifice: Thank you, yeah I felt like it was time for Loki to get his magic back, plus, he'll need it soon (Foreshadowing! Take notice!)**

**Doggy173: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Seriously, I was grinning like an idiot for five minutes when I read your review (made it really weird to explain to my lab partner...) but seriously, that was one of the most uplifting things I have ever read in my entire life.**

**RaiHopeless: Thank you, don't worry, I'll get our little misfits out and painting the town soon ;)**

**DontJudgeUsHelpUs: Thank you, enthusiastic reviews like yours make me love the world.**

**lil sleeping ninja: Thank you: your review made me laugh, not even gonna lie.**

**kokoziko: Thank you, while I was writing it, I was all like "Oh my Odin, the feels!"**

**Blackbillie: Thank you, is it sad to admit that I have been looking for opportunities to show off my extended knowledge of ways t say "I love you"?**

**hannahrerlouise: Thank you, next one will be the big celebration, I swears, I just had to make this one first.**

**TeaAndCrumpetsIfYouPlease: Thank you, eating/sleeping/learning, I don't require such petty things, they shall be forgotten in exchange for your mortal mind to continue reading my story! ;)**

**NinjaCookieXD: Thank you, I will most defiantly keep up the awesomely good work!**

**SkankyAmber: Thank you, Your ideas... I like them... ANOTHA'!**

**Shakespeare42: Thank you, I appreciated the "emotional super-glue" comment ;) and I might just have to have a chapter of filler/fluff about grocery shopping just for you ;) **

**CrimsonChains: Thank you, now... *backs away slowly*... lets keep the rusty spoon away from Brittany (me)... ;) **

**Blue Dot77: Thank you, I too enjoyed the picking on of the others at the hands of my favorite Norse brothers**

**darkoraclegirl: Thank you, I believe as a writer, it is my job to acquire the ability to move my readers to tears, hopefully because they like it and not because it is so awful they fear their eyes be burned from their sockets... (If I suddenly cease updating, it might be because I have been locked in a white, cushioned room somewhere...)**

* * *

_"Brother, we do not wish to play your games or with you."  
"But, Thor, please, please play with me, Thor!"  
"Very well, spar with us, if you spar with us and still wish to play your cumbersome games, then we will."  
Loki in all his naïve joy neglected to notice the whispers of Thor's companions and the smirks they exchanged with his brother. So Loki ran to the group on his too small legs with his too small build and too big heart. It almost pained Thor to watch the joy on the child's face, knowing it would soon disappear behind sniffling tears, and that the small boy had fallen for this ploy time and time again. It almost pained Thor, but the humor he found in the trick far outweighed the guilt. Even when they began to spar, Thor watched with amusement as Loki tried over and over to stand his ground against Thor and his large comrades. A chuckle still found its way to his lips when the boy was reduced to a sobbing mass, eyes black, lip split and body bruised. Only when Frigga and Odin intervened did Thor begin to feel the remorse. When Frigga scooped up her shaking boy and Odin struck Thor across the face, Thor felt the sick churn of guilt in his stomach, but mostly because he'd been caught again and because for those few minutes he knew he wasn't the favorite. Loki would not speak to him for several days after that, sometimes a week depending on how long Thor had drawn out the farce. Thor did not know why he found amusement in his baby brother's humiliation and pain, but he did. He did not know why then, when the tiny figure appeared like a ghost at the foot of his bed with tears in his eyes and shoulders shaking from nightmares, he was so willing and so happy to protect the child. He enjoyed the feeling of being wanted that only Loki could give him and he missed it when Loki was angry with him and avoided him like the monster he was.__ But still, every time that little voice called out his name from across the court yard, every time he would say the same thing 'spare with us, then we shall play'. Truth be told, he knew not what Loki wished to play for he had never given him the chance to show him. So time and time again Thor would instigate that sickening amusement in his stomach as his fists met the tiny jaw and cracks and snaps were echoing in his ears. _

"_What is the matter with you?" Frigga would ask as she clutched the sobbing child to her chest, "He is your baby brother! Why can you not love him as he loves you?" and Thor would pretend the words would not sting as his mother HIS mother walked away from him with the bleeding Loki in her arms._

"_Why do you continue this act, my son? What honor is there in humiliating those weaker than you?" Then the sting as the palm of Odin's hand met the side of Thor's face, the grunt that escaped his lungs as his knees hit the hard ground "No son of mine disgraces the one's he is meant to protect. He is your younger brother, Thor, and he is yours to protect. The next time I find you out here doing this again; perhaps it shall be Loki who succeeds you on the throne." Thor would pretend the words were not daggers in his heart as Odin shook his head and turned away. He pretended that it did not hurt him to turn his head and see that his friends had long since run and hid. Yet, no matter the sting, no matter the pain, Thor had continued this game of cat-and-mouse over and over again. But every time, he got better at it, every time it became harder and harder for Frigga and Odin to catch him in the act and in turn, fewer and fewer times did Loki's small voice cry out to him from across the court yard. Less and less did Loki's tiny shadow appear at the foot of his bed seeking his warmth and protection from the monsters his mind had conjured. Thor tried to justify it, tried to tell himself that it was simply because Loki was growing up. It was natural for a boy to grow up and no longer long for the company of his elder brother, right? But Thor could not convince himself that this was the case. He could not stoop so low as to justify his actions with such a petty excuse, because he saw the way that Loki's small frame flinched if he approached too quickly or made a point of taking the long way so to avoid encountering Thor and his friends. Even once Loki grew to a slightly impressive height and became a rather skilled fighter and Thor called his name from across the yard, Loki only quickened his pace. Deep within Thor he knew it was undeniable that he was the sole source of his brother's pain. He had driven him away, he was the reason the scrawny boy found it so hard to trust. And the day Thor realized that he was completely in the wrong, no matter how hard he tried to win back Loki's affections and reached out to him, he knew that he had pushed his brother too far. Loki, it seemed, would be forever out of his reach no matter how far he stretched._

* * *

"Brother, I do not understand you." A voice, smooth as silk broke Thor from his thoughts "I understand that it is unfortunate that the bearded wizard fell off the cliff, but it hardly calls for tears, and besides, I looked at the other moving picture encasings and I do believe he returns from the realm of the death. Perhaps Hel revived him, would that not be something, Brother?" Loki chuckled, eyes gleaming as they tore from the screen to look into the flooding blue orbs. "Brother?"

"I am so sorry, brother." Thor sniffed with his vision blurry and nose beginning to run. "I am so very sorry."

"Whatever do you mean, Thor?" Loki asked, eyeing his elder brother questioningly "You have done nothing wrong." Loki smiled at him and gave him a comforting pat on the back. He was having a heard enough time hiding his magic signature from the golden god in order to keep it a surprise for later that day, without Thor going insane on him.

"Oh, no, my brother," Thor sobbed "I have done so much wrong, so much." Loki paused the movie with the small black box, like Tony had instructed him.

"Thor, you will have to explain further to me if I am to be of help." Loki said, a concerned frown on his lips.

"Why would you wish to help me?" Thor trembled, large hands covering leaking eyes. "I have done you so much wrong. All I did to you as children, all the pain I inflicted, how much I hurt you."

"Thor, we have addressed this, remember?" Loki sighed, his hand on his brother's shoulder "All is forgiven."

"I do not deserve forgiveness." Thor said through barred teeth "I was a monster, a monster befitting of death."

"I am the only monster, brother, only me." Loki sighed "Look at all the pain I caused, brother, which was not your doing. It is not your fault; it is no one's fault but my own. Odin used to tell us storied before we slumbered, remember? Do you not remember the stories of fearsome frost giants slain by valiant warriors? There was no way you could've known; no way you could've helped."

"No brother, you are not the monster parents tell their children of at night, for you are the lullaby that puts me to sleep. There was no evil in you, Loki, not one bit, not until I bestowed it upon you. If it were not for my constant torturing of you, if I had only played your games, if I had simply sought you out all those times I hurt you so deeply." Thor cried, his breath labored, shoulders rattling.

"You still remember that?" Loki asked, his eyes now vacant "I thought you had forgotten."

"Forgotten? Forgotten? Brother, how could I forget? How could I forget the near most unbearable pain of all my days? The nights I have been without sleep, tortured by the memories of my words luring you from your happiness for my sick amusement, remembering the weeks of you which you could not bear to look upon me. You think I would forget the pain of watching you drift farther and farther away from me until the day I knew that gone were the days when I would hear your small voice calling my name as only you could from across the yard and gone were the nights when you relied on only me to cast away the nightmares that plagued your dreams? You think that I could forget? You think I could so easily forget the feeling of losing the one person I love and the one person who loves me because I, and only I, drove them away?" Thor was now a sobbing mass on the couch beside the shocked form that was Loki. Loki had no idea what to say, no idea what he could say to help Thor or even if such words existed. "I remember all that and yet, here, now, you sit beside me and look at me with as much love as you did when we were children. Tell me, please, Loki, tell me how you can bring yourself to look at me?"

* * *

"_I do not understand," Loki sniffed as Frigga nursed his split lip "why did you pull me from the spar once again? I was so close; I swear I was, I was close this time. Maybe, maybe if I had stayed, maybe I would have won, maybe then Thor would play with me." The pain in her youngest son's voice was like acid in Frigga's heart,_ _she could hardly stand to watch the light in her son's eyes die more and more each time Thor played this gruesome game. She knew any minute now, Odin would burst through the door, fuming and spitting, furious once more at Thor. She knew because that is always what happened. It was always the same, but it didn't make it better._

"_Maybe if I had stayed," Loki whispered once more "Maybe this time." _

"_Again! Again!" The voice of Odin boomed as the door crashed open, falling from its hinges and crashing to the floor "Again he does this! I do not understand! He knows, he knows what he does! He knows it is wrong!"_

"_Father, do not blame Thor." Loki whispered, but Odin had always been able to hear Loki's whispers no matter how heated he became "It is not his fault, nor has it ever been his fault. I am to blame, father, I am the sole one in the wrong. I should be stronger, father, it is my own weakness that defeats me. Only myself, only my weaknesses…" Loki said, his eyes brimming with tears he refused to shed before his father "I have shamed you once more and I am sorry for that, I will win next time." Loki stood, holding back a whimper as is twisted ankle hit the hard surface "Or perhaps, next time I will not be stupid and fall for his games." It was a lie, a blatant, outright lie. Loki knew that no matter how many times Thor lured him in and beat him down, there would always be that hope that 'maybe this time he means it'. But Loki was wrong, Thor never meant it, so eventually, Loki stopped trusting him. Along with not trusting him to follow up on his promises, he no longer trusted the golden boy at all. He did not trust him to care for him, did not trust him to protect him, and did not trust him to love him. So Loki shut down, no matter how much it hurt him, he knew that it would hurt far worse to allow Thor to continue to tear him apart. Thor had been the only person Loki had ever fully trusted, so when he ceased trusting Thor, it seemed easier to simply not trust at all. That is why Loki began lying, began tricking and ensuing chaos at every turn, whether as a cry for attention or just something to fill the hole that no longer trusting had left inside him, he did not know._

* * *

"Because, you answered my call from across the yard, brother" Loki smiled weakly, stroking the tangle on blond hair "The day you came and took me from that cell, that day, you returned my call from across the court yard." Loki got down before his golden brother and pulled his hand from his face "Look at me, brother, look at me at tell me if there is hate in my eyes."

Tor lifted his swollen eyes to look into the green orbs that he had stared into so many times in his life "There has never been hate in your eyes, brother, not once."

Tears swelled in Loki's eyes, which he forced back, out of habit. But the salty, warm tears burned his cheeks as Thor pulled him into a crushing embrace.

* * *

"_Brother?"_

"_Loki, what is it? It is very late."_

"_Brother, I dreamt that Frost giants came and stole me away in the dead of night. Brother I dreamt that no one came to rescue me, I dreamt that no one noticed I had been taken." Loki's tiny voice shook with tears invisible in the darkness as he stood at the foot of Thor's bed._

"_Come here." Thor sighed, motioning for the boy to come to his side._

_Loki simply climbed over the edge of the bed and crawled across the coverings until he had reached the head board. He tugged on the edge of his green night gown as he perched on his toes, waiting for permission to crawl under the warm blankets, clutching onto his stuffed horse so tightly he fear the hoof might pop off._

"_Are you going to sit there all night like an owl?" Thor asked, his voice groggy from sleep_

"_No" Loki said as he scrambled under the covers, welcoming their warmth. He stayed on the opposite side of the bed, unsure as of if Thor would allow him to breach his side and curl up next to his brother._

"_Come on then" Thor sighed, grabbing his younger brother around the waist and pulling him until he was curled against his chest._

"_Thank you, brother." Loki whispered into the warm fabric of Thor's navy nightgown._

"_I see you have, once again, forgiven me for the yard." Thor muttered, looking down at the small boy, begging this to be true._

"_I suppose I must, I cannot hate you forever, can I?" Loki said, hurt hidden poorly behind his voice. "Anyway, I am only here because I was frightened, nothing more."_

_The words stung Thor, as much as he hated to admit it. He wanted the love of his baby brother, wanted him to trust him and love him unconditionally."I love you, Loki." Thor whispered, but Loki was already asleep thin fingers, gripping to Thor's chest as his breath grew deep and even "I love you so much."_

* * *

**Holey mother of Thor I think I made myself cry, like, for real... **

**Tell me if you felt the same way... I'll read them once my eyes stop watering**

**R&R! I love you all so much *emotional flailing***


	17. Chapter 17

**Morning all! I hope you all had a great holloween! Personally, I celebrated it by solving logarithmic equations and working on mu caracas for the day of the dead! I also stole candy from our trick or treater bowl...**

* * *

"Remind me never to let you two watch movies together." Tom said as he stepped off the elevator to find Thor, a sobbing mass in Loki's arms, Loki looking flustered. "Lord of the Rings is not that sad of a movie."

A puff of green smoke appeared before Tony, a Loki clone materializing "Thor is being emotional." It whispered to him "He burst into tears an hour or so ago and I've finally gotten him to calm down."

"That's calm?" Tony whispered, pointing towards the blubbering Thor.

"You have no idea." The Loki sighed "Give me a second, wait here." It kissed him lightly before disappearing. Tony couldn't be certain whether or not kissing a Loki clone was cheating or not, but he guessed it was still Loki, so he enjoyed it all the same.

"Thor," Loki said, stroking the blonde's hair "Thor, if you will cease your blubbering, I have a surprise for you."

"I do not deserve any kindness from you, brother." Thor sobbed, clinging to Loki's cotton shirt

"We have settled this matter, brother, how can you expect me to believe you to forgive of my sins if you do not believe I forgive yours? Thor, I implore you to come with me, I am very excited for this surprise and am very eager to show you."

Thor sniffed once more before raising his face to look into his brother's eyes; he smiled slightly as Loki used his thumb to wipe away the tears clinging to his cheeks and planted a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Come on you two." Tony said, ignoring the venomous look Loki shot him as Thor jolted. He knew it was ridiculous that he felt jealous towards Thor, but he justified it by the fact that the two gods were not actually brothers and therefore had every right to be involved with each other. The thought was ridiculous, Tony knew that, but he also knew how possessive he could be and worried slightly because of it. What if he lashed out at Thor? "Everyone is waiting for us." He smiled, forcing the thoughts from his mind; he would address them later, not now.

"What is the surprise?" Thor asked, attempting to clear his face, embarrassed that his teammate had seen him so vulnerable.

"If I told you, it would not be a surprise." Loki chuckled, walking over to Tony and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"True, true." Thor nodded.

"Let's go then." Tony grinned, enjoying the feel of Loki's cool skin. He whimpered as Loki's arms fell from his waist, but smiled when an arm was draped over his shoulder as they made their way towards the waiting elevator. "You ready?" he whispered in Loki's ear once the elevator started moving and Thor took up a conversation with Jarvis.

"I see, so you are on the roof of this moving box." Thor smiled at the ceiling

"No, sir, once again…" Jarvis, if it was possible, sighed and launched into his explanation of who he was.

"Yes" Loki smiled, pressing his lips against Tony's. He pulled away as the elevator opened to reveal Tony's villa, which had the largest kitchen area, meaning it had a designated dining room. The rest of the team was standing, or leaning against the walls, looking confused and bored.

"You mind telling us why it is so very urgent that we meet here?" Clint asked, eyes squinted.

"It's a surprise." Tony smirked "Everyone, gather in the dining room!"

"You know, generally we don't like your surprises." Bruce said as they entered the empty dining hall, giant oak table barren.

"We're having a party!" Tony grinned

"We don't generally like your parties either." Natasha said, causing everyone but Loki, who didn't understand the reference, to snicker.

"We'll, this isn't Anthony's party, it's mine." Loki said, enjoying their confused expressions. "I have an announcement, so please take a seat, I find it best to show you than to tell you."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! Not another horse, Loki!" Clint yelled before bursting into laughter

"No!" Loki barked "the next person to make fun of my children will find out exactly how hilarious they are!" but he didn't hold his composer long before his lips twitched with a smile

"Why are we gathered here, brother?" Thor asked, redirecting the conversation.

"Let me show you." Loki grinned before snapping his fingers. In a flash of warm light, the dining hall was filled with music, the table overflowing with the most succulent dishes in all nine realms, and a chandler bright and twinkling from above. The team looked down to realize that they're casual attire had been replaced with sleek, black suits, save Natasha, who wore a long red and black evening gown.

"Your magic had returned, brother!" Thor exclaimed, rising to his feet with the others and enveloping him in his arms

"When did this happen?" Steve asked, eyes still wide from shock

"Only a little over an hour ago." Loki grinned, slightly drained from the amount of magic he had used. It had returned, but he was still slightly weak from disuse.

"How did it happen?" Bruce asked, amazement lighting his eyes.

"I do not know!" Loki laughed "But let us concern ourselves with frivolous detail later, this is a feast and that is what we shall do!" his words were met with a general cheer as they all returned to their seats, Loki seated between Tony and Thor.

"What of drinks?" Thor asked, always eager for a drink

"Pick your drink, brother, I have charmed the goblets, they will supply you with whatever you desire and however much you can take!"

"What a glorious day!" Thor grinned, wracking his brain for the name of an ale he had been craving.

"You're amazing." Tony grinned at his god, grasping his hand under the table.

"Anthony Stark, we are two of the proudest men in the universe and you clasp hands under the table like bashful children?" Loki smirked, pulling their hand from under the table and setting them on the table, between their plates and for all to see.

"Seriously, Tony," Clint laughed "we hear can hear you guys from every floor of this building every time you guys have sex and you're holding his hand under the table?"

"Touché" Tony blushed, much to his horror "Wait, every floor?"

"All but the bottom level." Natasha nodded

"Is that acceptable, Lokster?" Tony asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Hardly, I believe we can do better, don't you?" Loki laughed, squeezing Tony's hand

"Oh I think we can do better." Tony winked

"Can we get like, ten minute notices?" Bruce asked "Just so we can get a head start?"

"Are you joking?" Thor chuckled "The last time, Loki dragged him away from the breakfast table, I hardly think they give each other ten minutes notice."

"We're always ready to go, I mean, you're talking about Tony Stark and Loki here!" Tony laughed

"Perhaps we should be grateful that neither of you wear my uniform then." Steve smirked, surprising everyone at his willingness to join in on the subject.

"Do you mean the spangley one or the stripper clothes?" Clint asked, enjoying the blush that erupted on their Captain's cheeks.

Loki smiled, looking over to see that Thor was looking at him too. Thor smiled at him, his warm puppy dog smile, as his jaw worked on an oversized drum stick. He loved this, this feeling of belonging; he had never felt that on Asgard or anywhere really. But all of the sudden, he realized that he was sitting with the first friends he had ever had. As he felt the warmth from Tony's hand, he realized he was in the first relationship he had ever had. He, Loki of Jötunheim, hundreds of thousands of years old, was sitting with the first friends and first love and they were mortals. While he looked their age, at their age, Loki had looked nothing more than an infant. He and Thor, they would live for hundreds of thousands of years more, while all of these people, these people who he cared for and who cared for him, only had a few decades left to live. Already, the gears were turning in Loki's head, solutions beginning to form in his mind. Then the alarm went off.

"Leave it to SHIELD to interrupt a party." Tony grumbled "Avengers, suit up." Then he paused, as did the rest as they stared at Loki. Which they had all stood, Loki had remained seated, whether out of habit or something more they knew not, but all the same, they smiled at each other any agreed in a split second "Loki that means you too! You're an Avenger, right?"

"What?" Loki asked, surprised "Oh, erm…" He had been caught off guard as was scrambling for the right answer "If you'll have me." He said lamely, as if not expecting a positive reply.

"We'll always have you, Lokster." Bruce laughed, clapping him on the back

"You got a suite?" Steve asked, a grin on his face

"… Yes" Loki quirked an eyebrow. They knew full well that he had a suit and he did not understand the question.

"Then suit up!" The team yelled, a grin blooming on every face.

* * *

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I last updated, my laptop hates me and hasn't been working as of late...**

**Anyway, here is a new chapter for all you lovely readers out there!**

**And sorry if Fury is a bit OOC here... I just thought that it'd be nice to put him in a better light after all the antagonistic chapters I've had with him.**

* * *

Loki tapped his foot, twisting his familiar green cape in his hands. He was nervous, understandably so. He was boarded Tony's private jet, on his way to his first battle as an Avenger. His eyes darted from teammate to teammate. They all seemed relatively calm, chatting as if this was something they did every day, on the other hand they kind of did.

"Calm down, Loki." Tony smiled, taking the god's hand in his own "There is nothing to be nervous about. You are a warrior; we all know that all too well."

Loki looked at him, hating that tears welled in his eyes "Perhaps the earth shield does not permit me to assist. Perhaps the Midgardians still do not trust me."

"Then that's why it's important for you to fight, Lokster." Bruce soothed, reaching over and patting the god's shoulder "You show them they can trust you."

"You will do brilliant, brother." Thor grinned "I know better than anyone that you are a skilled fighter. You shall serve us well."

Loki nodded, grateful for the people he had found, grateful for the safety net he had been permitted. "Do we know who we are fighting?" He asked, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what to expect.

"Not a clue." Natasha said, looking over her shoulder from the pilot seat "Fury just said to come to the new S.H.I.E.L.D base as quickly as possible."

He nodded "Sounds vital."

"Oh my god." Natasha gasped, causing the team to shoot up and run to her side. Out of the window, in the heart of the New Mexican desert, were building covered in ice. Even from their current altitude, they saw the obvious blue figures marring the landscape.

"Frost giants." Loki breathed, suddenly light-headed and feeling very claustrophobic.

"This makes no sense." Thor said, staring down with wide eyes "The Jotun have no quarrel with Midgard."

"Loki, how hard is it to kill a frost giant?" Steve asked

"Let's put it this way, it takes one Loki to take down one hundred frost giants, but it takes one Hulk to take down a Loki." He allowed a shining grin to erupt on his face, which spread to the rest of the team.

"Let us hope your statistics are correct, brother." Thor said

"We're about to find out." Clint replied, snapping open his bow as Natasha landed the plane in the midst of battle.

"Are we ready, Avengers?" Steve shouted, captain mode on. "Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor… Loki?" His words were met with a battle cry befitting of soldiers and princes. He felt something close to nostalgia and pride in his chest as Natasha lowered the hatch and they charged out, Tony flicking his wrists and calling the armor, Bruce graciously waiting to fully exit the vehicle before getting angry.

"Do not let them touch you!" Loki cried as they charged into battle. The team nodded in his direction before engaging themselves in the fight.

The team learned quickly that, while frost giants are not all that difficult to kill, there are many of them. And there were many, many of them.

"It is as it was, those years ago, brother." Thor said, back to back with Loki, fighting off a circle of Frost giants.

"Yes," Loki paused as he ducked to allow Thor to smash a Giant that had been close to grabbing him "except, this time, we have a better reason to fight."

"This time, the outcome will be better." Thor grinned, dodging a frost giant and allowing Loki to spear it with his staff.

"It is good to fight with you once more, brother." Loki smiled, releasing a blast of green and disintegrating a line of blue terrors.

"It is good indeed!" Thor laughed as Loki patted his shoulder before rushing through the path he had made and disappearing into the masses "It is good indeed." He repeated, spinning his hammer until he had enough momentum to fly up and over the giants.

* * *

"How goes it?" Tony asked, taking a break from his thrusters and landing beside Loki, who was pulling his staff from a frost giant's neck.

"It's going well." Loki grinned, basting away a giant who was charging behind Tony. "And you?"

"Oh, you know." Tony chuckled as he shot at a few giants leaping towards Loki "same old, same old"

"Glad to hear it." Loki laughed, a sound Tony would never get used to hearing.

"They're persistent little bastards." Tony said

"They are stubborn, irrational, brutish and stupid." Loki huffed, plunging his staff into a blue stomach "Some days am I very grateful that Odin spared me from such an upbringing."

"Me too." Tony grinned, retracting his mask and pulling Loki in for a quick kiss, basting a giant away in the process. "Don't get yourself killed now, I expect you to be ready to move into my room tonight."

"Fear not, love." Loki purred, slicing off a giant's head "I will be ready."

Tony blushed at the sentimentality as Loki pounced on an impressively large frost giant. He let out a chuckle before activating his rested thrusters again.

* * *

The battle was in full swing now, and though the floor was littered with giants, their enemies ranks never diminished. They would be lying if they said they had not been enjoying themselves, though. They always seemed to find a way to drop by and converse with a teammate, aiding them before rushing off into a fresh farce. It was refreshing, at least to Loki, to fight alongside teammates once more. He had thoroughly enjoyed the shocked looks S.H.I.E.L.D workers gave him whenever he dropped in to save them from certain death. He had especially enjoyed when he had rushed in to slice off the head of a particularly fierce frost giant that had nearly plowed into Directory Fury.

"Good evening, Nicholas Fury." Loki grinned, raising his arms and summoning five more Loki's which each took out several giants before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Good evening, Loki." Fury sighed, preferring niceties over thanks, even though he noticed the open mouthed gapes of several S.H.I.E.L.D workers. "What do you make of this?"

"Not sure yet," Loki sighed, getting back to back with the one-eyed man "they should have no reason to attack Midgard, unless there is something you have not been telling us."

"I can assure you, we are not stupid enough to instigate intergalactic war." Fury said, shooting several giants as he spoke.

"Then I have no idea." Loki said "I must say, those small weapons pack a punch." He mused as he watched Fury; once again, take out a few giants with his pistol.

"Affective against monsters," Fury said, shooting an oncoming giant behind Loki "not so much against gods."

Loki faltered, he felt like his chest had just burst. Fury, who had been so very adamant on ensuring Loki that he would never be wanted and was a monster, had just stated quite the opposite. Fury was fighting with Loki, defending Loki, joking with Loki, when before he wanted nothing more than to have Loki's head mounted on his wall.

"For god's sake, Loki." Fury barked, shooting another charging giant "Head in the game!"

"Right!" Loki said, basting away a crowd of enclosing giants. "Still want that shovel back?"

"I thought sentimentality was a weakness." Fury said, more of a statement than a question.

"I have been wrong before." Loki smiled, conjuring another few Loki's "I find this to be a very good thing to be wrong about."

"I'm just glad you're on our side." Fury said "Let's keep it that way."

"That's how I like it" Loki grinned, causing several more S.H.I.E.L.D workers to go slack-jawed

"You're going to have to wear a mask or something when you fight." Fury chuckled, something that surprised Loki as much as it surprised Fury to see Loki grinning. "Or else you might just distract my workers to death."

"Top of my to-do-list" Loki laughed, stabbing a charging giant.

* * *

"Fall back!" Fury yelled, blood gushing down his arm, panic filling his chest. "Gather together!" they were losing ground and losing fast, they had killed thousands upon thousands of those blue bastards, but they just kept coming.

"Sir, we've lost a lot of men." Agent Hill panted, holding her bleeding side.

"What are we supposed to do?" Steve asked, worry clouding his blue eyes.

"Hulk smash more?" Hulk grunted

"Wait, Hulk, wait for smash." Tony said, landing beside the group.

"How are you doing, Tony?" Clint asked, leaping from his perch beside them

"Twenty percent power remaining." Tony sighed, Thor had already shot him full of lightening to reboot him, but he didn't know how much more his suit could stand.

"Our ranks have fallen, yet they do not diminish." Thor panted; sweat gleaming on his brow, cape torn.

"It is as it was when we waged battle against them, brother." Loki panted, teleporting beside them "except, this time, there is no Heimdall for me to have pre-warned, there is no father to save us." Thor looked sadly at his brother; Loki was gleaming with sweat, his cape torn and his helmet askew. Loki was exhausted; he had only been up to par for a day and had over-exerted himself. "Perhaps, it is time to be diplomatic."

"We have been fighting for hours, Loki." Fury sighed "We cannot suddenly decide to be diplomatic."

"Or, perhaps we can." Thor said, looking at his brother with wide eyes "Loki, you do not think…"

"They will not be diplomatic with Midgardians, nor Asgardians for that matter." Loki sighed "But perhaps they will be diplomatic towards one of their own."

"Loki…" Tony said, relinquishing his mask and staring at his god.

"I am royalty, after all." Loki smiled, kissing Tony "I will be fine."

"I don't understand, sir." Hill said "Are we seriously going to allow Loki, a war criminal, to appease our enemies? He's Asgardian, just like he said, they won't listen."

"Ah, but my dear woman," Loki smiled, looking over his shoulder as he pulled off his helmet. "I am no Asgardian." He dropped his spear and pulled off his breastplate, welcoming the breath of air. He looked over to see Thor's nervous expression, he laughed and grabbed the larger god's neck, their sign off affection since childhood "I will be fine, brother, tonight, we shall celebrate as only princes of Asgard know how."

"You are a rightful king of Asgard, Loki." Thor choked

"I think Odinson is more befitting a name for our father's throne." Loki winked, smiling as he turned towards the hoard of awaiting frost giants. He was surprised as a feeling he had not had in many years washed over him, the blessing of Odin. He could've laughed, Odin was smiling down on him.

"You have always been my son." A deep, warm voice that sounded like childhood soothed Loki's mind as he took his first step towards the enemy "You were not a play thing for Thor, you were not a peace-offering for Laufey, you are my son." Loki could hear the tears in Odin's voice as he spoke to him "You are my son and I have loved you every second of it."

"Even when I defied you? Even when I sent you into the Odinsleep?" Loki asked aloud "Even when I did so much wrong?"

"I have loved you through all, Loki."

"As have I." Loki smiled, feeling the refreshing cool of his skin turning to the frosted blue. He blinked his eyes and knew they were as red as blood. He watched as silence fell over the frost giants, watched their eyes lock on him.

"Who are you?" One giant asked, his voice deep and rough. "You are too small to be Jotun."

"I am Loki, son of Laufey!" He said, voice clear and loud for all to hear. "Look upon me, see if any dare to question me!"

The frost giant glared at him, but his eyes soon opened wide "He speaks the truth." The words were met with a general uproar.

"Where is your king?" Loki asked "Allow me to speak with him."

"I am He." The frost giant said, kneeling and the others following suite. "My king, do you recall your throne?"

"No, no, fear not for your crown, it is yours to have." Loki smiled "What is your name?"

"I am known as Turin." The giant said

"Then, Turin, you have my blessings, I trust you to be a worthy king." Loki smiled "But I implore you, why have you waged war with Midgard? With my allies?"

"Forgive us, my lord." Turin pleaded "We knew not of your alliance, our actions are not our own."

Loki quirked a blue eyebrow, confusion churning his stomach "Not your own?" Loki asked "Do you mean to tell me that you were sent here? Who has the ability to distill fear in the Jotun? You all have never been able to be intimidated into alliances before."

"Not intimidated, my lord." Turin said "It was brought to our knowledge that Midgard had recently raised its defenses, used the power of the tesaract even. It was made obvious to us that Midgard was preparing for battle with other worlds as they never have before. We were implored to annihilate the problem before it grew, you of all people should understand that, or perhaps your 'brother'."

"I suggest you not speak ill of Thor, to speak ill of Thor is to speak ill of me." Loki frowned, realizing the boundaries that needed to be set

"Yes, I simply meant to answer your question."

"I understand," Loki nodded "now, tell me, who led you to believe such lies."

"They were obviously not lies!" Turin barked, causing Loki to conjure the green energy to his palms, ready for an attack "Forgive me, my lord." Turin said, returning his eyes to the ground "But look around you, my men lay in troves. The Midgardians have not only produced weapons capable of killing my men, but have acquired powerful allies as well."

"I understand your concern." Loki said, recalling his already depleting magic "But, understand that Midgard has no desire to wage war, this is a peaceful realm, whose weapons are purely defensive. Had you come under diplomatic reason many lives would have been spared on both sides. The Midgardians do not wish to wage pointless war. Now, tell me who planted these ridiculous thoughts in such a strong-willed people?"

"It was the one called Thanos, he has no realm, but he has many followers."

"I know of Thanos." Loki said, gritting his teeth "He is a liar and a barbaric fool, do not take his words as truth for they are only for his benefit."

"Say you speak the truth." Turin said, voice wary "How are we to be certain?"

"Leave, take your fallen and go, you will not be stopped." Loki said "If one shot is fired at you or any of your people, then by all means, return and wipe out Midgard in its entirety."

Slowly, very slowly, Turin nodded "Very well. May I be permitted to speak with the king of the Midgardians?"

Loki laughed, causing Turin and several other frost giants to look up "The Midgardians have no king. The Midgardians are a race of free people, the best I can offer you is to speak with the Midgardian shield defender."

"I suppose that will do." Turin nodded

"Director," Loki smiled over his shoulder at the baffled group "if you please."

"Right." Fury nodded, walking over towards Loki.

"Rise, Turin, King of the Jotun." Loki grinned as Fury walked up beside him. Turin rose, standing two head taller than Fury.

"Midgardian shield defender," Turin nodded, staring at Fury "What is your name?"

"I'm Director Fury." Fury said, unsure.

"Director of Fury," Turin said "it is not custom of Jotun to apologize."

"Yeah, we figure that out with your lord over here." Fury said, jutting a thumb towards a grinning Loki.

"But…" Turin said "I find it only fitting to apologize. We were quick to assume, something we had prided ourselves in not doing, for that I am sorry."

"Be that as it may," Fury said, unaccustomed to his enemies apologizing "Midgard has established an alliance with Asgard and Loki, I find it in our best interest to establish one with our realms."

Turin looked at him, the slow gears turning in his slow mind "Yes, I understand your point. Very well, Director of Fury, the Jotun shall not attack Midgard unless Midgard attacks Jötunheim. The Jotun will aid Midgard if Midgard is at war, in exchange for the same."

"We will do our best." Fury said, unsure as of how they would exactly aid Jötunheim in the chance of war, but was in no position to refuse.

"Very well." Turin smiled, an ugly display, but welcomed all the same. "In that case, I pray we will not see each other again." It was a joke, a surprisingly clever one at that. "And Lord Laufeyson, we wish you the best."

"I pray for your safety and wellbeing, Turin, King of Jötunheim."

* * *

"I am so hot for you right now." Tony growled in Loki's ear, sitting on his lap despite the fact that they were sitting at the meeting table in the S.H.I.E.L.D base. "I swear to Odin you are the sexiest man I've ever seen."

"Stark, do you have to do this right now?" Fury grumbled, with little genuine annoyance in his voice as he sat at the glass table, the rest of the team and several agents following close behind.

"You're just jealous because you can't have him." Tony smirked as he watched Fury roll his one eye. "Besides, we're out of seats." Technically it was true, no empty seats remained once everyone was seated "So unless you want me on your lap, I suggest you don't complain."

"Fine." Fury rubbed his temples "So, besides Tony still being an idiot and a whole lot of blood to pressure wash off the outside, today went amazing." He looked up and shot Loki a real smile "And it's all thanks to our favorite war criminal." Loki laughed as his team cheered, agents smiled and Tony wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thank you." Loki smiled, a blush on his cheeks

"I think we can all agree that Loki is now an Avenger, right?" Steve asked the group.

"What other choice to we have?" Fury asked, a smirk on his lips "If I say no, I think Tony might piss himself."

"Hey now, Cyclops, give me a little respect." Tony said, quieted when Fury shot him a look that he had only seen a few times as a child, it was a look Fury had given him when his father had chastised him and Fury would silently tell him to wait until Stark was gone. Then Fury would pat him on the back and wipe the burning tears away and tell him that he had done a fine job.

* * *

"Meeting dismissed," Fury said after several minutes of debriefing "Stark you stay." Fury had a believable chill to his voice that would've convinced anyone.

"Is this about how you thought I was sucking Loki's neck?" Tony whined just as convincingly "Because I wasn't, I was sleeping, I swear it!"

The team laughed as they exited, Loki lifted Tony off of him and set him back in the chair. "We'll be waiting in the flying machine." Loki smiled, kissing Tony's nose, not caring that Fury remained "I love you, my Man of Iron."

Tony blushed, wanting for all the world to wrap Loki in his arms and never let go "I love you too." Tony smiled, watching as Loki walked from the room, his tattered cape flowing behind him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Tony asked after he was sure Loki and the others were out of hearing range.

"God dammit, Stark." Fury laughed, rubbing his temples "You are a piece of work, you know that?"

Tony laughed, he loved it when Fury smiled at him, it happened so rarely now.

"I'm happy for you." Fury nodded towards the door Loki had just exited "Honest to god, I was worried there at the beginning… but… you were right, he's really something."

"Yeah." Tony smiled, wanting so desperately to run to the jet and tackle Loki. "Who would've thought, huh?" Fury shook his head and slumped in a seat "That now, Loki would be fighting with us, being diplomatic for us? He ended a war for us today, what is the world coming to?" Fury laughed "War criminals fighting for us, I can't keep it all straight in my head."

"Yeah," Tony nodded "you just have no idea, Nick." Tony shook his head "You didn't see the way they had beat him down. I've never seen anyone so broken, so alone, besides maybe in a mirror. It's scary, it really is, just how much of me I see in him."

"I'm happy for you, Tony, I really am. I haven't seen you so happy in long time, maybe ever." Fury patted his shoulder "That's the first time I've heard you say that…"

"Say what?" Tony asked, his eyebrows furrowed

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say 'I love you'." Fury said "Not to your old man, not to Ms. Potts, which by the way, call her, she needs it."

Tony stood and smiled at Fury "Don't worry, I've got a good thing here, a really good thing." He patted Fury's shoulder "I'll fix things with Pep, I'll fix it." He chuckled as he walked towards the exit "I expect the same old Cyclops next time we see each other, right?"

"Don't expect anything different, Stark." Fury said

Tony laughed "Good" he smiled before rushing out, to the jet, to his team, to Loki.

* * *

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Behold! A glorious new chapter with very little to contribution to the plot and very much smut! Enjoy, my twisted readers!**

* * *

"Brother, may I speak with you?" Loki asked as everyone finished eating. It was late into the night and, as promised, Loki had conjured up a feast befitting of royalty. The celebration had lasted longer than they had intended, now each was more tired than the next and the affects of the strong Asgardian alcohol had begun to slip them into unconsciousness, past occurrences forgotten. Now only Loki, Thor and Tony remained conscious and sober.

"Of course," Thor smiled "in private?"

Loki gave Tony a sympathetic look "It would be best." He noted the disappointed look on Tony's face as he spoke, so he leaned in close to the man and spoke so only Tony could hear "If you are awake when I get through, then I shall meet you in our room and reward you for staying sober."

Tony grinned at the promise, no longer tired. "Oh, I will be." Tony smirked, pulling Loki into a kiss before walking down the hallway, to his room.

"What is it you wish to speak of?" Thor asked after he was sure all the others had dragged themselves to the elevator to their own quarters.

"My powers have returned, I am healed," Loki sucked in a breath "Does that mean that I must now return to Asgard to face whatever waits for me there?"

Thor looked at his little brother, features twisted in confusion "Why do you say that?"

"I suppose I have made peace with Odin, you promised to return me as his son, no? He spoke to me as I walked out to the frost giants today." Loki was staring at the ground, unsure as of how he was supposed to be feeling.

"What did he say?"

"That he loved me, that I have always been his son as well." Loki shifted awkwardly, pulling at his dark cotton shirt.

"Of course you have." Thor smiled, causing Loki to look up at him "You will always be his son, just as you will always be my brother, whether you like it or not."

Loki chuckled, for once grateful for Thor's unwavering loyalty. "But… Am I to return to Asgard, if so, as what? Shall I return a prince? I am Jotun; the people of Asgard will never accept a frost giant as royalty." Loki's shoulders had slumped as he spoke; the darkness Thor hated so had clouded his green eyes.

"Loki," Thor said, holding the back of Loki's neck, forcing him to look into his eyes "you are my brother; you have always been a rightful heir to the throne. You are far more fit than I."

"But, to return to Asgard, to face all the people I once considered my own, I haven't the strength to do so." Loki tried to pull away from Thor's grip, but the golden god was determined to keep Loki where he was.

"They will accept you."

"They have never accepted me!" There was more venom in his voice than Loki had intended and he regretted it as he saw the hurt expression in Thor's blue eyes.

"But they will, brother, they must." Thor said, his voice strained "Do you think that I will stand idly by again and watch you slip away? I, nor father, will stand for blasphemy any longer. You have been hurt, crushed, broken and tossed aside, but no more. No more will I permit that, no more will I instigate it. Brother, you are cunning and sharp, you are as much a prince as I and I will stand by your side for the rest of our days!"

"You leave hardly room for argument, for once." Loki chuckled, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"But that is not the only reason you hesitate to return, is it, brother?" Thor smirked; Loki noticed his eyes pointing towards the hallway Tony was waiting impatiently at the end of.

Loki sighed, Thor had caught him and he was in no place to deny it "Yes, but not just him, what of the others? Could you really bear, after all of this, to see them age while we stay as we are now? When Anthony is an old man and I remain young, when our friends have turned grey and can no longer fight by our side, are we prepared for that?"

Thor looked at him and Loki could see the gears, so rarely used, turning in his mind. Then, something in Thor's eyes changed, they shone with something Loki could not identify "Brother, the apple."

Loki stared at Thor a moment before his words clicked in his mind "Brother, you are brilliant!"

"I never thought those words to come from your lips." Thor laughed

"Yes, but where to find one…" Loki said, racking his brain "Oh, what does it matter, we will worry of details later."

"We shall ask it of Heimdall once we return." Thor smiled

"When shall we… return?" Loki asked

"When you are ready, brother," Thor said "only when you are ready, until then, I must say that all this fighting and thinking has tired me. I will see you in the morning; attempt to quiet yourself once you return to Tony."

"I will try, but I make no promises of Anthony." Loki grinned, something close to a giggle escaping his lips.

"Good night, Loki." Thor snickered

"Good night, Thor." Loki smiled, waiting for the elevator doors to slide open and close behind his golden brother. "Sleep well." He chuckled as he turned on his heels and started walking down the hallway. He paused outside the door he knew was Tony's room, praying that Tony had stayed awake.

* * *

Tony was awake.

Tony was more than awake; he was standing right behind the door. Loki took a step into the room, noticing that Tony's pupils were dilated. All in that moment, Tony pounced on Loki, crashing their lips together and wrapping his legs around the god's waist. Loki gripped at the man's hips, enjoying the deep growled that were emanating from the depths of Tony's throat into his. Loki staggered forward until his knees hit the bed. In a desperate attempt to get closer to the man before him, he tossed Tony haphazardly onto the bed, straddling his hips and placing a hand on either side of his head.

"You stayed awake." Loki chuckled, watching Tony squirm under him. "Good." Loki twitched his wrist and their clothes were gone, arousals standing in painful attention. Loki relished the growl Tony produced as he stared down at the god.

"God, how did you get so fucking sexy?" Tony smirked, eyes dark with need.

"Lots of practice." Loki chuckled, running a hand through Tony's hair "Now, what to do, what to do." He tutted, enjoying the groan of protest Tony produced. "Who should be pleasured first?" He grinned down at Tony

"Oh for fucks sakes!" Tony grunted, pulling his arms away from his sides and gripping Loki with more force than necessary. He smirked as a small cry, escaped Loki's lips as a blush crept its way onto his cheeks. "Are you going to make me do it from his angle or are you going to let me do it my way?" Tony asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Please." Loki gasped as Tony gave him a forceful pump.

"Fine, get off me then." Tony laughed as Loki slid off his hips and sat beside him. Tony chuckled as he guided Loki to the edge of the bed and clambered off onto the floor. He got on his knees and positioned himself before the god. "Ready?" he smirked as Loki nodded frantically. He gave the twitching muscle an experimental lick and enjoyed the whimper it produced from his god.

"Anthony, please." Loki pleaded and let out a cry as he felt the muscles of Tony's throat encasing him, his hands finding their resting place in Tony's tangled hair. "Oh, oh my god…" Loki moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Tony's throat. Tony did not protest when the god's grip became more forceful, dictating the movement of his head. He hummed around the heated member and heard the glorious whimper he drew by doing so. He noticed when the muscles in Loki thighs started to tighten, the god's head was thrown back and hands growing frantic, he was prepared when Loki came full force into his mouth. Loki looked, wide eyed as Tony swallowed every drop of Loki. The god was reduced to frantic gasps as he tried desperately to regain focus, spots dancing in his vision. He tugged Tony wordlessly into the bed, blood pounding in his ears.

"You look a bit dazed." Tony chuckled as Loki attacked the man's throat, teeth scraping his collar bone.

"Your fault." Loki said breathily as he continued to ravage at the man's quickly bruising skin. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Rational and complete thoughts seemed beyond reach as his mind was devoid of anything but Tony; how Tony felt, how Tony smelled, how Tony tasted. Those were the only things that mattered to him and he needed Tony, he needed Tony like he needed air. "Get. On. Your. Knees." Loki gasped, the heat inside and around him becoming unbearable.

"You look desperate." Tony smirked, but complied and flipped over so he was on his hands and knees. Tony let out a less than masculine squeak as he felt a long, cool digit circling his entrance.

"You were the one on your knees." Loki chuckled, lowering himself so he could drag his tongue across the awaiting ring. He moaned, desperately wanting to engulf himself inside the man until stars danced before his eyes.

"Still crave submission, eh Rudolf?" Tony smirked, looking over his shoulder and locking eyes with the god.

"Mm, perhaps a little." Loki snickered, piercing the heated, pink muscle with his tongue and enjoying the strangled cry it drew from Tony.

"Bastard." Tony groaned as Loki withdrew his tongue "You are such a tease."

"That's no way to speak, if you desire to get what you want." Loki hummed, drawing a finger lazily over the current point of interest.

"What do you want this time?" Tony groaned, his body twitching and convulsing horribly with need.

"Tell me what I want to hear." Loki laughed, raking his nail lightly down the expanse of Tony's back. "You said it yourself not seconds earlier. I crave submission."

"You evil bastard." Tony chuckled, ready to relinquish all pride if only it meant that Loki would cease his insufferable teasing.

"Not a good start." Loki smirked, jamming a finger into Tony. His grin only widened as a scream tore its way from the man's throat.

"Fuck… Fucking… Fucking sadist…" Tony choked, willing away the spots in his vision.

"Come now, my Man of Iron," Loki purred, continuing to draw the one digit in and out of Tony "if you are capable of fighting off hundreds of frost giants, surly you can concentrate long enough to humor me, this," he forced another finger to join the other "this is child's play."

"You're a raving lunatic." Tony gasped, fisting the bed sheets and attempting to calm his breathing enough to satisfy the god. "But," he turned his head and smirked "you're my raving lunatic." He fought back a scream as Loki began to scissor at his entrance and took another deep breath. "You are my king."

Loki growled in approval, curling his fingers and beginning his search for the specific bundle of nerves he knew would drive Tony to the point of glorious insanity.

"You are my lord." Tony said, voice husky, words far beyond flattery. "You are the most divine and glorious creature in all nine realms." His words were genuine, raw and oh so right "You are powerful and brave." Tony meant every word. "I cannot begin to describe to you the disbelief I feel that, of all the people that would kneel and kiss your feet in a heartbeat, you chose me." Loki found the delicate nerves and curled his fingers into it, causing another beautiful scream to escape Tony's throat. "You are beautiful and strong." Tony panted, forehead pressed against the bed, hands gripping the sheets like they were the anchor that held down the weight of his existence. "You are my god; you are my god, my perfect god." Tony said, voice almost a whisper now, tears brimming his eyes from want and pleasure and emotion "I love you."

Loki paused his finger's incessant movement, withdrawing them from the pressured heat, and a whimper of protest leaving Tony's lips. "Anthony," Loki breathed, leaning forward and dusting the man's glistening shoulders with light kisses "you are my Man of Iron." He smiled as Tony looked back at him, chocolate eyes on emerald.

"Fuck me already, you sentimental bastard." Tony grinned, pupils dilated. Loki did not hesitate to obey. With a grin and a thrust of his hips, Loki was buried inside Tony. "Oh, oh, oh my fucking… oh my fucking god!" Tony screamed, sure that everyone in Manhattan could hear him. The volume only intensified as Loki began to move, sheathing and unsheathing himself inside the quivering mass of superhero that was Tony fucking Stark. Sweat collected in beads on every inch of either man, causing an echoing slap every time Loki rammed into him again. Thought, words, pride, dignity and modestly were foreign concepts to the couple as their vision blurred and muscled clenched. Everything besides the feel and smell and sound of each other seemed absolutely alien to the couple, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. As Loki's nails dug into Tony's sides, bruises already beginning to form, he felt himself reaching his breaking point. A scream tore its way from Loki chest as he toppled over the edge, seed spilling into Tony. In the same second, Tony released a strangled cry as he spilled over the sheets. They rode out the climax until neither had the strength to so much as breathe. Eventually, their vision cleared slightly and Loki pulled out of Tony, sticky, white seed leaking from the abused entrance. Loki collapsed down onto the bed and pulled Tony down with him so the man was resting on his chest, breath heavy and shallow.

"Think I'll be able to walk tomorrow?" Tony chuckled

"Not on your Life." Loki smirked, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"GO TO BED THEN!" the voice of Thor caused the men to jump slightly, before remembering that he was only two floors down.

"WE HAVE BEEN IN BED THIS WHOLE TIME!" Loki called back, smirking as Tony snickered into his chest. "I SUGGEST YOU NOT ARGUE WITH ME, UNLESS YOU'RE PREPARED TO ENDURE ANOTHER BOUT!" they heard no further argument.

"I love you." Tony grinned tiredly into Loki's chest.

"As do I." Loki smiled into Tony's hair, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I love it when chapters are fun to write :)**

**Review! Now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I have attempted Pepper's redemption and think she's off on the steady road of me hating her less. Maybe if I really try, I can merge her onto characters-I-tolerate lane.**

* * *

"Sir," Jarvis said to a sleeping Tony "sir, it is important that you awaken and listen." Tony responded by groaning and curling closer to Loki's chest, both still very much asleep. "Sir, Ms. Potts is on her way and it would be in your and Mr. Laufeyson's best interest to at least clothe yourselves." Still no response "I gave you fair warning, Sir, I am cataloging the specific time of which I am doing so, meaning that you cannot blame me for Ms. Potts barging in to see the two of you indecent."

"Jay sounds like a fucking homophobe." Tony groaned, taking his pillow and throwing it at the ceiling as if to silence the omnipotent voice.

"What?" Loki asked, shoving his face into the pillow, willing away the need to move.

"Pepper is on her way." Tony groaned, pressing himself against Loki.

"Who?" Loki asked, voice muffled by the pillow and sleep.

"You know, my ex-girlfriend," Tony said, yawning and wrapping his arms around Loki's waist.

"The one that yelled at me?" Loki grumbled, not caring nearly as much as he should've.

"Yeah, the one that made you cry." Tony smirked, nuzzling his nose into Loki's chest.

"Not funny." Loki said "But I don't care right now."

"Me neither." Tony said as Loki wrapped his arms around him, pulling him even closer.

"I never took Tony Stark as the cuddling type." Loki mused, playing with Tony's hair lovingly.

"Oh yeah, I'm a big time cuddlier." Tony rolled his eyes, melting into Loki "I always snuggled with my one night stands before disappearing before they woke up, I also kept in touch with them and send them nice fruit baskets on their birthdays."

"So, first time cuddlier." Loki laughed

"Yep." Tony chuckled

"Same here." Loki said and giggled.

"Oh my god!" Tony laughed, still flush against Loki "Did you just giggle?"

"No!" Loki said, mentally chastising himself.

"You did!" Tony said, his own laugh now dangerously close to a giggle now "I, Tony fucking Stark just made Loki fucking Laufeyson giggle!"

"Shut up!" Loki laughed, silencing Tony as he pressed their lips together. He pulled back after a second, kissing Tony's forehead "I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." Tony smiled, curling up to Loki. He purred as the god went back to playing with his hair, twisting it between nimble fingers. Pepper was long since forgotten as Tony muttered sweet-nothings into the cool skin of Loki's torso.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Oh, no, don't bother to get up or anything, clothes might've been nice though." Pepper huffed. "Glad to see you both recovered from the brush of war yesterday."

"Funny." Tony said, sitting up. "I don't think you two have been properly introduced…"

"Right," Pepper shifted uncomfortably "I'm Pepper, Pepper Potts; I'm Tony's assistant per se."

Loki frowned, propping himself up on his hand. "Yes." he said, an undertone of bitterness in his voice "We met, remember?"

Pepper rubbed the back of her head "Yeah, sorry about that…" she said, looking to the floor "I hope you didn't… take it too hard… I umm… didn't mean it…"

"Yes you did." Loki shook his head "You meant every word. A mortal woman cannot make the god of lies… well… with a lie." He scowled.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." Pepper said, then winced when Loki fixed her with a piercing glare

"I did not cry!" He said, eyes ablaze "I am a god not a child!"

"I'm sorry." Pepper said, wincing under the unwavering glare

"Both of you, stop it!" Tony grumbled, shifting onto Loki's lap "Pepper I think Loki deserves a better apology and Loki, you were bawling for the better part of ten minutes, you're not _allowed_ to be that defensive. Again, on that note, Pepper, you owe me an apology because I had to deal with a sobbing god for ten minutes and I owe you an apology for being… immature about how I dealt with… us…"

The silence that followed was uncomfortable to say the least. Eventually Pepper coughed "I guess I'll start." She looked at a frowning Loki "Loki, I'm sorry, really I am. I came over that day and I saw you and well, the last time I had heard about you, you had been trying to kill Tony… so to see you two suddenly… I was just in shock. I shouldn't have said all those things, I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"I understood you're anger, Ms. Potts, I just did not expect it to… that… extent." Loki frowned

"And Tony," Pepper rolled her eyes "I'm sorry I left you with a crying Loki to console."

Tony nodded, smiling weakly at Pepper.

"I'm umm…" Loki said, moving Tony to the bed and standing, clothes materializing "I'm going to soak a bag of herbs into hot water. Tony, do you desire the black ambrosia?"

"Yes, Loki," Tony rolled his eyes and smiled "thank you." He said, frowning as Loki turned to walk away, a scowl on his lips. "Come on, don't do that." Tony pouted, grabbing Loki's wrist.

"Anthony, I am allowing you to speak to Ms. Potts about your previous relations, in private." Loki said, turning to face the man, thinking he did not realize why he was leaving.

"I know," Tony said, pulling Loki down until he could plant a soft kiss on his lips "I just don't like to see you upset."

Loki smiled, kissing Tony's forehead "I'll be back, have the phantom inform me when it is appropriate for my return."

"Loki, we've been over this." Tony groaned "Jarvis is not a ghost, he is a-"

"Machine" Loki finished, walking passed Pepper and to the door "But you know full well that I'm still a bit fuzzy on exactly what a machine is."

"Jarvis?" Tony sighed, a chuckle on his lips

"I know, sir," Jarvis said "I will inform him as soon as you and Ms. Potts are finished."

"Thanks, Jay." He said, before looking at Pepper "Pep…"

"No, let me start." She said, her voice quiet. "Tony, like I said, I am really sorry about what I did. Yes, I went to the S.H.I.E.L.D base. Yes I found out that Loki was here and yes I did get the… full story. But, honest to god, I felt really bad for him, like I completely forgot about the war and the deaths… everything… none of that mattered, because I knew that it wasn't his doing…"

"Then why the fuck did you go ballistic?" Tony snapped "For god's sakes, Pep, you've always been so level headed."

"I know." She stared at her feet "It's just…" She sniffed and Tony sighed.

"Pepper," He said, wrapping the sheet around his waist and standing. He grabbed some clothes off the floor and pulled them on. "Pepper, listen, I am sorry. This is all my fault. I was an ass, I know that. I acted like a kid, I should've handled it… us… better. I was being an idiot. Pep, I love you," he watched, sadly, as her eyes darted up hopefully to lock on his own "but not how you want me to." He could've cried as her eyes dropped "Pepper, look at me." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at his face "Pepper, I need you, I always have and that will never change."

"Ok, Tony," Pepper said, tearing away from him and turning towards the door "I just need to… think this through…"

"No." Tony said, grabbing her wrist and keeping her from walking away "No, Pepper, you don't. You've had a long time to think this through, now you know that I love you and I need you, so right now, I need you to accept that I love Loki."

"I accept that, Anthony." Pepper said, not facing him

"Then why are you upset?"

"Why did you never look at me like that?" Pepper asked, her voice so quiet Tony thought he had misheard her. She turned to look at him, tears brimming her eyes "Why did you never hold me like that or smile at me like that? Why can he, someone you've only known for a little over a year and who's goal used to be to kill you, make you feel like that when I, someone you've known for years and has done nothing but be there for you, can't? How is that fair? What is so wrong with me that I can't make you look at me or hold me or smile at me like that?"

Tony looked her, his eyes soft and apologetic "Pepper, I don't think I have an answer that will make you feel any better." He watched her wince and hated himself for it.

"Then don't make me feel better." She said, looking away from him

"Pepper, you heard his story, but you haven't heard it like I have. You never looked in his face and saw exactly what he's been through. Jesus, Pep, he was… in Asgard… he looked so… afraid… so lost and so hurt… if you could've looked in his eyes, Pep, it was like looking at pain itself… the only other place I've seen that look in someone's eyes is in a mirror. Pepper, I've never met anyone who understands the kind of pain I've felt, how it feels to be utterly dejected and alone… but, he does." Tony drew in a breath, his voice shaking slightly "I love him, I love him like I never thought possible." A small smile tugged at his lips "And he loves me too. He's been so strong, so alive, and so… so good." He looked at Pepper "Here, I need you to see what I mean." He walked to the door, pulling her behind him, down the hall. Loki was sitting on the island counter, thin finger playing with the edge of his tea cup.

"Anthony," Loki said, eyes lighting slightly when he noticed the two entering the room "I thought you were going to call me in.."

"Change of plans, sunshine." Tony smiled

"Would you like your black ambrosia?" Loki said, his lips twitching with a loving smile

"Yes, thank you." Tony said, taking the warm mug Loki gave him and taking a sip "Did you spike this?" Tony laughed

"Just a touch of scotch," Loki laughed "as a reward for staying sober at the feast last night."

"You're an angel." Tony smiled, releasing Pepper's wrist and standing on his toes to kiss Loki's cheek

"Actually, I'm a god." Loki blushed, then turned reluctant eyes to Pepper "Would you like a drink? Black ambrosia? Warm water soaked with a small bag of herbs?"

Pepper quirked an eyebrow, thoroughly confused

"He means would you like Coffee or tea?" Tony smiled, taking Loki's hand in his own.

"Oh, tea, if you don't mind." Pepper said sheepishly. Loki gave her a nod and slipped off the counter. He released Tony's hand and circled around the counter to fill the kettle. "Do you not have tea or coffee in Asgard?" Pepper asked after Tony twitched his head towards the god's back, silently telling her to attempt to talk to the god.

"No." Loki said and Pepper feared he had finished speaking "No we have Ale and water. As children, we were sometimes treated with the extract of fruits or the milk of animals, but those drinks are not for men." Loki looked back and sighed when Tony gave him the same charade he had given Pepper, telling him to keep talking "Just as we do not have many of the foods Midgard provides. All of these strange dishes from bags or boxes that do not even look like food, we have none of these. Also, I find it strange that you Midgardians feed on the unborn offspring of birds instead of being patient and waiting for them to hatch so you may feast upon the meat of the bird. But, I do enjoy the sweets, the sweet, flat cakes Mr. Rodgers prepared for breakfast one morning, the round, fried cakes with the strange hole in the center, the hard balls of solid syrup on a stick, I enjoy all of these things."

Pepper quirked her eyebrow at Tony again

"He means pancakes, doughnuts and suckers." Tony laughed

"Do you prefer plain herb-soaked water or do you desire it with sugar? Or perhaps a bit of honey?" Loki asked as the kettle whistled and he removed it from the stove.

"Sugar, please." Pepper said

"Of course." Loki said as he finished preparing the steaming cup and moved around the counter to hand it to her. Pepper noted the distance he kept from her.

"Tony, could you maybe, let me speak to Loki, alone?"

Tony looked at her then at Loki, Pepper's expression was unreadable, but Loki was clearly disconcerted. He thought for a second before slowly nodding. "I'll go down to the lab for a moment." He gave Loki a smile before walking to the elevator.

* * *

"Jarvis, inform me if Pepper starts to hurt Loki… or vise versa."

"Yes Sir." The AI said as Tony descended to his lab, dreading what would come from leaving them alone.

* * *

"I suppose now you can gloat," Loki said as he took it upon himself to sit on a couch before Pepper could speak "you had a god serve you."

"Yeah," Pepper said, sitting on the couch across him "I guess."

"What is so important that Anthony must leave?" Loki asked, his eyes as far from trusting as Pepper thought possible.

"Look, um, I know I already said I'm sorry…" she started

"And I have already said," Loki snapped "I understood you're anger."

"No," Pepper sighed "I don't think you do."

"I am the person who attempted to take over you're world, I attempted to kill you're… lover… and his friends. I am the one who killed hundreds if not thousands of people, including your friend Mr. Colson. After all that, you suddenly get a phone call where Anthony ends your relationship without reason or explanation, then realize that that man previously described is not only living with your former lover but is not as bad as everyone thought he was. Only to arrive, feeling sorry for said man, and see him being coddled by your former lover and in a fit of shock and rage you lashed out and used all of the knowledge that had previously made you pity the former war criminal against him in a mad attempt to hurt him as much as you were hurting right then. Well, congratulations, Ms. Potts, you did succeed, you cut right to the bone. You made a god, no, a frost giant, cry. I'm happy to have aided in your coping process." Loki said, eyes ablaze "I think I got the just of it, don't you?"

Pepper sat, mouth agape, tears threatening the corners of her eyes

"It's not like it matters though." Loki sniffed, hating the burning tears clouding his vision "You were right, every word you said. I am just a poor little prince who found out that no one wanted him, who was a monster that was not even wanted by monsters." He ground his teeth together, determined not to cry "It did hurt when I realized that no one actually cared about me. It did burn when my fragile world that had resided in my brother's shadow for so long shattered. What was it like when 'those big bad aliens came and took me away'? Let me tell you, Ms. Potts, it was like having your mind torn open and every happy memory you had ever had ripped out and replaced with nothing but darkness. It was torture, a place where death seemed like a warm glow of light, but every time I thought I could reach out and touch it, I was pulled back, only to be pushed back again. And yes, I did have a small, little hope that my mother or father or brother would rescue me. It did rip me apart inside to when I realized that no one would ever come for me, when I thought I was going to be their 'broken little errand boy' for the rest of my days. Yes, it still hurts, I do wake up in the nights in a cold sweat, still scared and oh so very alone." Loki didn't care anymore as tears burned his cheeks. He was angry, angry that she had said all these things, angry that he had remembered every words she had screamed in his face, and angry that it was all true. "Ms. Potts, when I failed and hung in that cell like a 'useless wall ornament', it was like hot coals in my stomach. Laugh, because you're right, over and over again the little prince falls. And, yes, now I am here and now I am happy. Yes, I am happier here than I have been in my entire life. And now we get to the best part, because, yes, I am planning on building up a relationship with my brother. I am planning on staying with Anthony and being happy. But, here's where you went wrong. See, next, you said that you bet I'm anticipating the day it all comes crashing down just like everything else. You said I was being realistic. You said at least then, I'll be prepared for when Anthony gets bored with me and throws me away, and when Thor realizes he's wasting his time on a lost cause and sends me back to my 'little private hell' in Asgard. You assured me that it would happen. You said that it would, just because I. Am. Me." Loki was shaking now with anger, humiliation, hurt and hate "But I can assure you, Ms. Potts, that you are wrong! I _was_ anticipating the day it all fell apart, but not anymore. No, not now, now I will not let it fall apart! No I will fight for this until the day they drag my dead body back to Asgard! Because, whether you like it or not, I love Anthony, I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life! I love my life here, I love being an Avenger, and I love the friends I've made. I am not a lost cause, I am not a waste of time. I will die to protect Anthony, my friends, Midgard. I will not fall again, Ms. Potts!"

Pepper was shaking, tears streaking her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. She looked at Loki, hot tears burning his alabaster skin, green eyes a mixture of emotions too vast to name. "No," Pepper said, her voice strained "that's not what I think at all." She held up a heavy hand as Loki opened his mouth to scream at her "That's not why I'm angry." A bitter laugh escaped her lips "I'm angry because Tony loves you." She watched as Loki twitched, taken aback "I'm angry because I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. I've never seen him smile so much or laugh so genuinely. He never just held me in bed in the morning, he never kissed me like that. He never told me I was an angel or told me he loved me, not like he tells you. I'm angry because I couldn't make him happy like you do. I'm jealous, like a stupid little kid. I was so jealous that, for some reason, I thought that by saying all those things, it would hurt you enough to make you… give up… or to remind Tony why he used to hate you. I was willing to try and rip your heart out to make Tony love me and I am so, so sorry."

Loki looked at her, shock marring his features. He drew in a breath, attempting to wipe away the still flowing tears. "Trust me," Loki said, surprised when a little laugh bubbled from his chest "I was surprised when he started acting the way he does. I was equally surprised with how he makes me act as well, though. I never thought something as simple as love could make people change so much." Loki said, drawing his knees up to his chest "It was a new concept for me, some who I love loving me back, I didn't really know how to deal with it."

"I certainly didn't help." Pepper laughed bitterly

"Oh please, you could've done much worse." He smiled at her "I tempted one of Thor's women to my bedchambers once when we were young men and he told the Midgardians that I had given birth to an eight-legged horse named Sleipnir. Then when I tempted a male from his chambers he told them I was the father of a wolf, Fenrir, and the world serpent, Jörmungandr. The idiot mortals believed him too and, me being the god of lies, they wouldn't believe me otherwise." He chuckled, flashing Pepper a forgiving smile. "You're lashing out left slow healing wounds, Thor's left me with an ancient reputation of being a whore."

That made Pepper laugh. Pepper laughed and Loki laughed, feeling better and better as the seconds rolled by.

"So, Ms. Potts," Loki said as he calmed his breathing. "Would you like a new drink?" He smiled, a nice smile that made Pepper feel warm "I yelled at you something awful, the least I could do is make you a fresh drink."

"I would like that…" Pepper paused, unsure as of where she stood with the god

"Loki," he smiled at her "call me Loki."

"Right," She smiled back "I would like a drink, but perhaps something stronger."

Loki flashed her a mischievous grin "I like the way you think, Ms. Potts."

"Pepper, call me Pepper." She said

"All right then, Pepper," Loki chuckled "what's your drink?"

"Spirits, I suppose." Pepper smiled, then gasped as Loki flicked his wrist and a line of spirits appeared on the coffee table beside her.

"Take your pick." Loki gestured grandly to the assortment "They are the finest in all nine realms."

"I'm starting to understand why Tony took a fancy to you." Pepper laughed, choosing a bright bottle and pouring it into a crystal glass.

"Oh," Loki snickered "I can think of a few more reasons."

"Do I want to know?" Pepper laughed, taking a sip of the bubbling liquid and loving the burning sensation as it trailed down her throat.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Loki smirked

There was a silence, not entirely uncomfortable, but silent all the same. Pepper sipped at her drink and Loki conjured a foaming ale that he drank with generous gulps.

"So," Loki said, looking at the red-head over the brim of his tankard "what now, Pepper? Where do we stand?"

Pepper clicked her tongue, swirling the drink in her glass. She gave Loki a look, silently asking him to answer his own question.

"Well, I hold no further grudge against you. I know Anthony thinks highly of you and needs you, I think he would appreciate it if we would get along. That being said, are you still angry with me?" He asked, fixing her with a stare that she could not break

"No, no I'm not angry." Pepper said, tapping her glass with her nail.

"Good," Loki smiled and extended his hand to her "then we shall call ourselves friends, Pepper."

"Sounds good to me, Loki." Pepper smiled, grasping the god's hand.

* * *

"Sir, I think you may rejoin Mr. Laufeyson and Ms. Potts now." Jarvis announced to a pacing Tony.

"Good!" He grinned and headed to the elevator.

* * *

**Alright, chapter 20! I'm very proud of myself!  
**

**Anyway, you guys know what would be awesome? If you all could be more like DontJudgeUsHelpUs and give me awesome story suggestions! Think about it...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holy fuck I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! For the life of me, I could not figure out how I wanted this chapter to go, but I finally finished! Since I buttered you all up with smut and fluff and emotional nonsense... I figured that I best get back to my plot (Because I _DO_ have one, I swear) so you guys will probably hate me by the end of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The next few weeks were chaotic to say the least. Day after day new alien montages erupted, sending the Avengers as far away as Tokyo to Burma. Each time, Loki tried to be diplomatic once the initial fighting had drawn out. He had been successful with some, building Midgard's list of alliances to impressive numbers. But, for every alliance he won, two enemy groups were added. At the very least he had been able to find out that each and every one had been 'sent' by Thanos, which scared Loki beyond belief. They were growing tired, eyes getting darker, they sighed when the alarm sounded and tossed and turned in the night praying that they would get a night of uninterrupted sleep. Their lives had been set aside; their sole purpose was now to be ready in seconds if they needed to be. This was no Dr. Doom, no Magneto that had an agenda and left before things got too bad. These were armies, alien ones at that, who had been lead to believe that Midgard was looking for a fight. They just wanted it to end.

* * *

"You can make it end." A voice spoke in the darkness. Loki jolted, turning on the spot, but he couldn't see anything. The air was damp and sticky, his cotton shirt clinging to his skin. "You know how to make it stop."

"Who's there?" Loki asked, he tried to summon light, but the buzz of magic was gone from his veins. _Fuck_.

"Loki, little Loki," the voice taunted, echoing all around the god "do you know how selfish you are? You watch your so-called-friends waste away fighting this battle that is not theirs. This is your fault, little Loki, this is your burden to bear, yet you force my hand on the matter."

"Thanos" Loki breathed, bile rising in his throat. Thanos was in his head again.

"Little Loki Laufeyson how selfish you've become." Thanos chortled "How easy it would be to make their suffering go away. Look upon your precious Stark; see how tired he's become. You are not worth a care, much less lives. Yet you continue to let Midgardians die for you."

"Stop it!" Loki screamed, blocking his ears, willing himself to wake up from the nightmare, willing Thanos away.

"It will stop when you accept your fate, shattered prince." Thanos chuckled "I told you, you cannot hide from me."

Loki woke with a start, cold sweat soaking his shirt. He looked down, his breath shallow and broken, watching Tony roll over in his much needed sleep. "Only a dream." He whispered to himself, but he knew it was a lie. It was no dream. Thanos had found his way back into his head.

_You know how to make it stop._

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Tony leaped from the bed, eyes wide and heavy. Loki jumped off the bed after him, his armor materializing with the soft golden glow.

"Sir, Egypt seems to be under attack." Jarvis said.

Tony deflated slightly and Loki felt like crying. Tony exhaled heavily and snapped on the bracelets he had taken to setting on his dresser, because leaping from the bed in a panic and being shipped off somewhere into deadly war was a regular thing now.

_Look at your precious Stark; see how deflated he's become._

"Come on, Lokster." Tony sighed, grabbing Loki's wrist "Duty calls."

_How selfish you are._

* * *

Soon, a tired Natasha was landing them on the still-cool sands of Egypt, the sun not yet risen in the sky. The Nile bubbled beside them and for a second, everything seemed peaceful. It was short-lived.

There was a crash and an eruption of screams. The Avengers sprung into action, racing into the small village they were near. They could've sighed as they saw gargantuan lizards-things climbing up the pyramids, ripping chunks off and tossing them at the fleeing crowd.

"Hey, ugly!" Tony yelled, suit on and thrusters activated as he rocketed up to the monsters. "I enjoy architecture same as the next guy, but this is too much!" he said, blasting a few away only to realize three of them had leaped off of a neighboring structure and nearly bowled into him. The trio gave a strange yelp as Loki appeared in their path, blasting them away with a burst of green energy.

"Good morning." Tony said as they descended, shooting away reptile after reptile.

"Good morning" Loki sighed.

_Selfish._

* * *

"They can barely function, you sorry boy." Thanos mused "They can barely move anymore. See how far you've drug them down?" Loki writhed in his sleep, in the violated darkness that had become his mind.

There's the alarm again. This time it's Uganda.

* * *

"They're breaking. They're ripping at the seams." Thanos ignored Loki's sobs "You're tearing them apart."

Now it's Czech.

* * *

"They would be so happy with you gone." Thanos mused "How long are you going to make them suffer?"

Belgium

* * *

"All of this would end."

Puerto Rico.

* * *

"Just say the word, you pitiful little prince. We'll free them of you."

Austria.

* * *

"They wouldn't even notice you were gone."

New York.

* * *

"Please!" Loki pleaded with the army before them "Look at all the lives we've lost! Listen to me! Midgard has no quarrel with you! Under what pretences do you come?"

"You know what we want, little prince." The leader said as he gave Loki a sadistic grin "We will return."

Loki watched as a wormhole tore through the sky, the alien ranks ascending in hordes, soon they were gone with only their fallen bodies to show for it. A choke escaped Loki's lips as he sunk to his knees, sobs racked his body and he did not care that he was in front of his teammates and S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. How wrong Loki had been to think he could maintain a happy life. Never had Loki been able to live without chaos, he was god of it after all; there's no avoiding what you are.

"Loki," Tony sighed, placing an armored hand on the god's shaking shoulder "come on, we've got a meeting now."

The god only nodded as he stood and walked inside the base. The team filed in and suck into chairs around the glass table. No light was in their eyes, no smile on their lips. Spirits were broken and moral nonexistent. Fury was the only one with emotion in his eyes, but Fury's eye was always filled with anger now.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Fury fumed, slamming his fist into the table and he sat. "Why the hell do they keep coming?"

The team was silent. They all stared, eyes cold and dead, skin pale and sickly. Fury's eye scanned each member, until he got to Loki. He notices how red the god's eyes were and how puffy they'd become.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked "Loki!" he screamed when the god didn't respond.

"Yes?" was Loki's feeble reply, his voice small and wavering.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fury asked, concern hidden behind confusion. "Do you know something?"

_Such a selfish little prince. _

Loki could only manage a nod, tears stinging his eyes.

"Then for fucks sake, tell us!" Fury spat, regretting it when Loki flinched and looked up with tears brimming his red-rimmed eyes.

"It's my fault." Loki said, voice shaking "All my fault."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Fury asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Thanos…" Loki choked "my fault."

"What the fuck did you do?" Fury yelled, desperate to get the god to talk.

"I failed him!" Loki screamed back, tears falling from his eyes "He told me that if I failed to take over Midgard, there would be nowhere I could hide from him! He won't give up till he has me or he's dead and the latter doesn't sound so promising!"

"Loki," Tony asked, looking over at his god "how do you know?"

"He… he's back in my head." Loki's voice cracked

_They wouldn't even notice if you left._

"For how long now?" Steve asked, standing suddenly

Loki shrugged "About a week or so after the frost giant attack."

"And you just now tell us?" Clint asked, standing as well

"What did you want me to say?" Loki barked "Hey, guys, I know you all are tired and yeah, it's all my fault, by the way, Thanos is back in my head and I can't fucking get him out."

"Well, what do we do?" Natasha asked, looking at the group.

"The only way to stop Thanos is… for me to surrender." Loki whispered after everyone fell silent. His words were immediately met with an uproar of protest. "What else do you suggest?" Loki screamed over them "Look at us! We're wasting away; our life meaning now is to fight a new war every day! We can't last much longer!"

"Loki, we're not going to allow you to give yourself to Thanos!" Thor boomed, eyes blazing

"We have no choice!"

"You're not throwing your life away!"

"I will if it means sparing all of yours!"

"Loki," Tony said, taking Loki's quivering hand in his own "we won't let you die for us."

"And I won't let you die because of me!" Loki protested "I'm done discussing this!" He barked, tears betraying his harsh tone "It is not your decision, it's mine. Now, it's my fault Midgard is being attacked and if… sacrificing myself means that I can atone for that… then… it's okay."

"No!" Tony said, gripping the god's arm "Wrong answer! Try again!"

"Loki, you are an Avenger, we're not sacrificing you!" Bruce said, his heart beat dangerously high.

"And I am extremely grateful for that!" Loki said, looking each Avenger in the eyes, loitering on Thor and Tony's. "But, we don't have a choice."

"We can kill him!" Natasha said, an unusual pitch in her voice. "We beat him back before, back on Asgard…" yeah, there it was. There was concern in her voice. Loki smiled at her, thinking back through the weeks previous they and Clint had spent in the gym sparing. She was always so stoic, so calm, but now, under Loki's own threat to give himself up, her shell had cracked.

"Tasha," Loki said, looking at her sadly "that was on Asgard. Mortals can survive on Asgard for extended periods of time, but that is usually not the case. It is difficult for me, a frost giant, to survive where Thanos dwells. There is no way any of you would survive there."

"Loki," Tony said, his voice shaking slightly "please, just wait, just a few more days, let's get some rest and try to think of something in the morning." His eyes were pleading and Loki could not find himself to argue.

"Very well, Anthony." Loki smiled sadly, kissing his forehead "We shall return home and sleep."

"Good." Tony smiled proudly. He was happy, happy that he had at least stalled Loki as they climbed into his jet and sped home. He just prayed they would find a solution in time.

* * *

Tony woke with a start, awakening from some nightmare he could not recall. He exhaled, running hand through his sweaty hair. "Lokster…" Tony whispered, moving to pull his god into his arms, but he was met with empty sheets. "Loki?" Tony asked, heart pounding in his chest. He pushed the blankets off the bed, hoping Loki was curled up somewhere under them, but there was no god to be found. He could hear blood pounding in his ears and his breath was getting shallow. The lights clicked on and he looked up, hoping to see Loki, but it was just Jarvis, being his usual 'helpful' self. "Jay, where is Loki?" his panic rising.

"I do not know, Sir." Jarvis answered "He woke shortly after you fell asleep, he requested that I not wake you. He said you needed sleep."

"Where the fuck did he go?" Tony screamed, never so ready to rip Jarvis right out of the walls

"I do not know, Sir." Jarvis said almost apologetically "He vanished. I can find no trace of his magical signature. He does not seem to be on earth."

Tony was breathing hard now, spot floating in his vision. He couldn't see, couldn't breathe. He felt dizzy and light-headed and wanted nothing more than to wake up from his nightmare and found himself suddenly back in bed with Loki at his side. He stumbled to the dresser and slide down, his head cracking against it. The jolt seemed to clear his head slightly, or at least enough to notice the little piece of paper now resting beside him. He made a frantic grab for it. Like if he didn't, it would disappear all together.

_I'm sorry. Good bye._

Tony stared blankly at the note, he noticed that, at the end, it looked like Loki had written 'I love you' but had thought better of it and erased it. It looked, to Tony, that Loki had done that several times before deciding against it. He could've laughed at how cruel it all was. It was like Tony was a one night stand, waking to nothing but a scribbled note of apology. "Jarvis," Tony said, his voice strained and weak "wake the others."

* * *

**Well, cliffhanger much? See, I knew you all would hate me...**

**Send me reviews! I've had a shit week and need some love people!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright glorious readers, I present you with a new chapter! This one's mostly just a bridge, I'll have the next one up and ready fast!**

* * *

"Where is he?" Steve yelled, bursting into Tony's room, the team at his heels. "Tony?" he asked, stopping short when he saw the man sitting on the floor with his back propped against the dresser. His eyes were glazed and empty as he stared into nothing. A piece of paper was clutched so tightly in his hands his knuckles had gone white.

"Anthony!" Thor boomed, his eyes wild. Tony snapped out of his daze and swiveled his head to look at the group with mild confusion, as if he'd just woken up to see them all standing in his bedroom. "Where is Loki?" Thor boomed "Where is my brother?"

Tony opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked at the Norse god and whimpered as he held out the paper. Thor grabbed it from his hands, his eyes moving across the message before he sunk to his knees.

"Where is Loki?" Natasha asked, her voice smaller than usual.

Tony just shrugged, a sob escaping his lips. "With Thanos…" he choked, covering his mouth with his hand in a weak attempt to quell his sobs.

"Then let's go get him!" Bruce said. His eyes were locked on Tony, the last time he had seen anyone so broken, was Loki back when he had first come to Midgard. It tore at his chest to see his friend, his best friend, so broken.

"Mortals cannot survive." Thor said, his voice guarded, cold. He was strangely numb and knew that it was only a matter of time before he broke.

"We'll go to Asgard first then," Clint said with worry in his eyes "Odin will have some sort of solution."

The group, save Thor, nodded in agreement, a glimmer of hope just within their reach. "I suppose there will be no arguing with you all." Thor sighed, suddenly tired and wanted nothing more than to wake from this ongoing nightmare.

"Thor," Steve said as he stared into the god's empty blue eyes "he will die if we don't save him."

Thor felt the tears beginning to prick his eyes, shock ebbing into utter sorrow now. He had worked so long and hard and desperately to bring Loki back to him. Now he was gone. But, no. No, Thor would not lose him. He would not lose him again because he thought his brother dead. "Very well," he said "let us go."

* * *

The group barely registered the pain of being brutally whipped through the Bifrost as they tumbled through. They clambered to their feet, looking around in a daze.

"My prince," Heimdall said with a grunt "welcome back."

"Where is my father?" Thor asked, his voice growing more frantic by the second.

"He is in the throne room. And sir," He stopped Thor as he made to rush passed the gate keeper "work with haste, our little prince will not last much longer." Panic rang fresh in the team as they raced across the rainbow bridge through corridors until they reached the giant golden door that was the throne room entrance.

"Father!" Thor boomed as he threw open the doors, bursting in with the group at his heels. There was no time for frivolous formalities so Thor did not bother to bow. "Father, we must hurry!"

"Thor," Odin said, eye wide with shock and confusion as his oldest son, who was supposed to be on Midgard protecting his youngest, burst forth "what are you doing here?"

"Father," Thor's voice was strained and broken "they took him, they took Loki."

"What?" Odin asked, his voice raising "Who?"

"The one called Thanos." Thor breathed "He has been turning entire races against Midgard, encouraging them to wage war against them, they wanted Loki. So," Thor's voice cracked "he thought the only way to protect Midgard, would be to sacrifice himself." Thor's breath was shaky now, tears threatening to rain down "He will die. He will die, we must hurry!"

"Would it not be best," a voice sounded "to leave him?"

The team, and Odin, whirled towards the voice and were shocked to see none other than Hogan, one of the warrior three. The team had not noticed the crowd in the room that had, now, obviously been in the middle of a meeting.

"He is atoning for his sins." Hogan continued "After all, he did not even finish his sentence for his crimes against Midgard and Asgard. Now, he will atone by dying for Midgard and appeasing the Chitauri."

"You…" Tony growled, fire burning in his chest, eyes dark and mouth set "You… fucking ass little piece of shit!" he was in front of the warrior in no more than a dozen strides, his fist connecting with the Asgardian's jaw in less than a heartbeat. "Midgard does not want him dead, you fucking cunt! Loki is an Avenger, just like me and Thor! He atoned plenty in that hell hole of a jail here! So if you don't shut that fucking hole on that piece of shit you call a face, I will shut it for you!"

Hogan stared at Tony for more than one reason, the first most being that the man had actually punched him hard enough to make him stumble, second being that the man had the gall to yell at him. He stood his full height, towering over Tony, glared down at the fuming man.

"Ah," Fandral said, smirking at Tony "I see. You are Loki's mate."

Tony whirled around, eyes flashing with more malice than he thought possible

"Yes," Fandral sneered "that is why you're so worked up." He chuckled, seemingly forgetting that he was in Odin's presence, seemingly forgetting that it was Odin's own son he was insulting "You're afraid you're going to lose your bed-mate. I've never seen anyone so worked up over a wench before." A fist connected with his jaw, but this time it was not Tony. It was not Thor or Steve or Bruce or Clint, it was Odin.

"Listen to me, you blasphemous child," Odin spat as the warrior looked up in terror from his acquired spot on the ground "I have over looked the past, forgiven you and your friends past actions against my son. I see now that I made a mistake. You seem to think that, because you are comrades of Thor that you are special, but let me tell you something. Loki is as much my son as Thor. Your insulting my son is insulting me. You insulting my son's chosen mate is insulting me." Odin boomed, Fandral shrinking all the while "Leave my sights, warrior three. You will relinquish your titles, your ranks, your weapons and your pride. You will not be banished, yet. Now go, before I change my mind."

The warrior three scurried away, pausing beside Thor. They looked at him, begging for some sign that he did not share his father's views. No such sign came.

"Thor," Volstagg said, uncharacteristic pleading in his voice "please."

"This is not the past." Thor's voice was cold, an unkind edge there that they had never heard in their friend's voice before "I have seen the error of my ways. Loki is a far more befitting king than I, it is due time you three realized this. Loki sacrificed himself for a planet not his own, he is far more noble than any of you. Leave my sights, you sicken me." Hurt was clear in their strong eyes as they walked out, shoulders slumped in shame.

"Now," Odin said, turning to the group, placing a hand on Tony's shaking back and guiding him to the team "I imagine you all wish to assist." They all nodded "I am sure you are aware that no mortals can survive where Thanos is." They nodded again "And if I told you I had a solution…"

"We would agree without hesitation." Steve said for the sake of the team. Odin held out his hand and, to Thor's amazement and the team's confusion, a golden apple materialized on the palm of his hand.

"Father…" Thor breathed, staring at the object "surly that is not…"

"This is the golden apple." Odin said "One bite and you will be immortal; you will be able to withstand the realm Thanos occupies." He looked at each member "But, know this, eating this means that you will outlive all but each other. You will be forced to watch your family grow old while you stay the same, you will not be able to return back to your mortal beings."

The team looked at each other, resolve unwavering. To anyone else, the choice would be difficult to say the least. Yet, to the team, there was no question. Not a single one of them had a person, besides each other, that they relied upon. There was no family, no other friends, they had only each other and Loki had become a part of the 'each other'. They were each other's family and to deny the power of the presented option would be to deny one of the only people they truly cared for and cared for them.

"Well, everyone I cared about died years ago anyway." Steve shrugged.

"Maybe now I'll have enough time to work out a way to fully control the other guy." Bruce smiled.

"Might as well." Clint smirked and Natasha nodded.

"I was gonna have to figure out a way to be immortal anyways." Tony said "Can't have me old and grey and Lokster still young and pretty."

"Very well," Odin looked at them all; hope sparking in his tired heart "just take one bite."

* * *

"Holy fuck!" Tony yelled, something between pain and power pounding through every inch of his body. The apple rolled away as he dropped to his knees, just like all the others had already. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, he felt cold and hot, he couldn't decide if he was going to be sick or jump a thousand feet into the air. Eventually, the effects began to ebb away and he felt strong arms pulling him to his feet. He opened his eyes and everything seemed relatively normal, then he felt it. It felt like electricity was being pumped straight through his veins. He let out a strangled cry; his heart feeling like it was being ripped from his chest. He pushed the supporting arms away and tore at his shirt, fearing the worst. He looked down and was forced to blink once or twice before he could fully grasp what he saw. On his chest, where his bulky arc reactor had been, was the usual pattern now etched into his skin with a clear blue light. He ran his fingers down the etching lights and was surprised to feel none of the tenderness the skin had previously acquired around the offending machine. His skin was flawless, perfectly smooth around the design. "What the hell?" He breathed, looking up to see them all staring at him.

"It… fixed you…" Bruce said, wide eyed "does that mean…" he looked down at himself and stepped back. He took in a deep breath, and to everyone's horror, turned green. But, this time, it was different. Bruce did not scream in agony or fury, he merely changed. He looked at them, at his monstrous height, and grinned. He grinned and grinned even as he took in another breath and started shrinking again. Soon, he was back to his normal height and complexion, still grinning.

"The apple has enhanced your abilities." Odin smiled "You are gods now, after all."

They all looked at him, mystified with themselves. Clint could already tell his eyesight had changed, now able to zoom in like a camera lens. Steve felt more or less the same, if not stronger and perhaps more stable. Natasha shifted from foot to foot and knew that she was faster, stronger, better.

"Let's go party." Natasha grinned, looking at each of them "Or, I guess, crash one."

* * *

**Thank god! I finally got Natasha saying cool shit! Sorry, I couldn't resist fixing Tony and Bruce (they deserve it, right?). And before you guys start bitching about how Fury and Pepper and them are important too... well... yeah I just don't feel like they're vital enough to my beautifully crafted plot to make a huge enough impact to actually make them consider not helping Loki! So, if you disagree, by all means tell me and maybe I'll make them be apologetic or something ;) My story, my rules!**

**R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all, so I finished this chapter. I'm slightly unhappy with it, but I was in a rush to finish since I won't have my laptop until sunday since I'll be out-of-town with family. So if this chapter seems rushed, I'm very sorry. But, on the brightside, I do kill Thanos...**

* * *

"Father," Thor asked as the team raced out of the throne room towards the Bifrost "why do you follow?"

"My son," Odin said as he, surprisingly, ran right alongside him "do you expect me to sit idly by and allow Loki to be taken from us again?"

Thor stared at his father, who had a new light shining in his eyes. Odin smiled; something that rarely occurred. He felt like his heart was bursting in his chest, and his son expected him to sit like an old man and let them go off to battle? No, no he was Odin, he was a Norse god and not even age would get in his way now.

* * *

To their surprise, Frigga was at the Bifrost waiting for them.

"Mother?" Thor asked, watching her smiled softly.

"Hello," she said "please forgive me; I just thought that our new warriors might need their things." They looked at the pile by her feet and saw, to their surprise, all of their weapons. They could've laughed, they had rushed out if Midgard in such a hurry that they had forgotten their weapons. There was Tony's mark 47, Clint's bow and arrows, Steve's shield and Natasha's guns. "You may be gods now, but you are not invincible." She smiled at them as they grabbed their gear, after hoisting and pulling and a fair amount of flashing lights on Tony's part, they were ready and looking for all the world like the gods they now were. "And, Man of Iron?" Frigga said with a sad, sheepish smile on her still beautiful face "Save my boy."

"Mam'm," Tony smiled before closing his mask; because he thought it would look cooler "It would be my genuine pleasure." He was right. Frigga simply smiled, a tear drawing a path down her cheek

"Let us be off." Odin said, nodding at Heimdall. "It is time my son was the one being protected."

* * *

The pain from the trip through the Bifrost was nonexistent now, setting them gently on what appeared to be a giant floating rock. It was cold, but not the kind that makes you jump from foot to foot in hopes of gaining some body heat. This was the kind of cold that existed only in the most hopeless of places. It was the kind of cold that only happened when all the warmth of hope had been drawn out. This was an inescapable cold. They looked at each other, fear nearly visible in their eyes, more of fear of what they would find than what would find them. But, despite the cold and the fear, they started walking. Soon enough, Clint was able to spot something, something that made all color drain from his face and his knees to buckle until he gave in and let them hit the hard stone ground.

"Clint," Natasha whispered for fear of being heard "what is it?"

Clint let out a breath, words forming and dying on his lips. For perhaps the first time in the archer's life, he felt like curling up in a ball and staying there. He felt tears prick his eyes and cursed the words that would not form on his lips.

"Clint," Tony barked, in no mood for Clint to break down now "pull yourself together!" He did not hesitate to land an armored punch on the assassin's face, knowing his new body could take it.

Clint let out a muffled growl as he pulled his face from the dirt, glowering at Tony before standing "They're just over the cliff side." He frowned, wanting nothing more than Loki to be back with them so they could return to the tower and go on with their (now) very long lives, all seven of them. But first, they would have to go over the cliff and get the other god. So, they proceeded with caution, barely breathing as they neared the drop off. They looked over the side and it was all they could do to not wretch at the sight before them.

Down below them, Loki hung by his arms, his feet barely brushing the ground. The god's face was twisted in pain as his skin was broken open by the sting of whips and edge of blades. Chitauri stood before the god, cheering and applauding like they were attending a dinner show. Thanos was circling the bleeding man, whispering things they dared not guess what into his ears.

* * *

Loki whimpered, wishing for all the world that they would finish their fun and kill him. He could not breathe as his lungs began to collapse in on themselves, thoughts would not form in his mind as images of Tony, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Odin, Frigga and even Fury writhing in agony burst before his eyes in a never ending cycle. 'No, it's not real' he whispered to himself 'yes it is' a voice whispered back 'it's your fault too, you didn't make it in time, their all gone now'. Loki wanted to cry, wanted to curl up in a ball and simply cease to exist, but he would never be permitted such luxuries. No, Loki hung, pain overriding all senses, false memories blocking his thoughts. This was worse, far worse than before. Before, Thanos had simply forced him to relive the worst, but now, now it was beyond memories. Thanos was changing the god's mind, molding his thoughts as he pleased, making him remember things that never happened. He made him watch the deaths of the very people who stood not a few yards away and were very much alive. Loki watched Chitauri pull apart Clint and Natasha and Fury. He watched Bruce, or the Hulk, torn to shreds by the very lizard-like creatures he had failed to reason with not the day before. He watched Steve bleed to death, slumped against the side of a building, not even strong enough to stand. He watched as Thor, Odin and Frigga beaten until they were unrecognizable, bleeding masses on the floor. And he watched as Tony, his Tony, was beaten and torn and burnt and frozen by Frost Giants. Again and again the false memories played in his mind until he had not the will to believe them false. Tears streamed down his face as he twisted in agony, searching desperately for the warm glow of death. He found nothing but the cold smite of reality.

* * *

"We have to get him." Clint said, features twisted in hate as he watched Thanos continue to circle the god.

"How do we kill him?" Steve asked

"He is the lord of death." Thor scowled "He will not be easily defeated."

"We'll kill him like we kill all the other shit-head bastards," Tony growled, readying his built-in armory.

"Tony, I know you're desperate right now." Natasha reasoned "But we need a plan."

"You can take your plan and shove it straight up your-"

"Tony!" Steve barked "That is enough."

"Look, I agree with Tony though." Bruce said "We have no way of anticipating this fight. We just need to go in there and adapt."

"I agree." Thor said "Father?"

Odin was not listening. He was busy staring down at his son, his face red with rage. His teeth were bared and his eye dark. He wanted nothing more than to rip Thanos' throat out and adorn his throne room with it. "Let us go." He growled "I cannot sit here any longer."

The team looked at each other before nodding.

"Avengers" Steve said, military mode activated "assemble!"

"Sir!" They shouted as they raced down the cliff side, Thor and Tony the only ones to take to the air and blast away the initial Calvary, Clint staying back and picking them off. Thanos didn't even flinch. They realized right off the bat that they were better, faster, stronger. They broke through the enemy lines like they were made of paper, Bruce was in full control of the Hulk for the first time as he smashed and tore apart Chitauri after Chitauri. Natasha was surprised when she did not feel overwhelmed or tired at all as she slashed and shot at any Chitauri she could see, she was calm and controlled, she did not grow weary. Clint felt like time had slowed down, like he had all the time in the world to take aim and hit his mark with more precision than a sniper at point blank range. Steve felt strong, even stronger than he had before, he was able to punch holes through the enemy and rip out the throat of the one behind it, in other words, he felt great. Thor and Odin felt, at the very least, encouraged that they were fighting beside other gods now and not simply extraordinary mortals. But Tony, Tony felt like he could have single-handedly wiped out the entire army on his own. He was able to twist and turn and blast and annihilate without so much as breaking a sweat.

And despite all this, despite all the wonders and glory of being gods, they barely registered it. All they could see, all they cared about, was Loki. Never did they take their eyes off of the still screaming god. Never did they cease in their advances toward him. Even as Frost giants came, Turin leading the ranks, they did not cease. As ally after ally joined them, upholding their promise of aid, they could not bring themselves to look away from Loki.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Turin asked Odin as he ran up beside the old man, cutting down Chitauri as he went "What is going on?"

"The bastards tricked Loki into sacrificing himself." Odin growled, welcoming the aid as his breathing grew shallow and horse "They took him."

"They will pay then." Turin nodded, resolve on his frozen features "Loki is a good man."

"He is a good son." Odin said, dodging a lunging giant.

* * *

"Thanos," Thor boomed as they closed in on the enemy "surrender, there is no way you can win now."

"Oh, you foolish little prince," Thanos chuckled "Loki gave himself to me, why do you not accept his sacrifice?" He looked at the war around him and hid his panic well "Why do you continue to fight anyway? Loki's mind is lost now, he is so close, so close. Why do you deny him the warm light of death he so longs for?"

"I suggest you shut up." Tony barked, landing closer to Thanos than he had intended.

"Or what?' Thanos sneered as he cocked back a fist and drove it into Tony's chest where the sphere that had previously indicated his arc reactor was. Thanos blinked a second as Tony did not move. He had obviously intended to destroy the reactor and kill Tony, but was severely behind on the latest news.

"Sorry to disappoint, but that won't work." Tony sneered even though no one could see it "We got an upgrade." He chuckled as his fist connected with his ugly face.

* * *

"You will pay for your actions, Thanos." Odin snarled as he advanced, anger evident in his eye. "There is no escape. Your ranks have fallen, your army is gone, and you have been defeated."

Thanos looked around him and could not hide the look on his face as he saw that not a single Chitauri stood. He looked up to the army, no, the armies, advancing towards him. He watched in horror as the ranks closed around him and knew full well that there was no escape. He was defeated and he would die this day. It was all he could do to not scream as they close the space between them.

* * *

"Loki?" Tony asked, his voice cracking as he approached the hanging figure. "Loki, please open your eyes." He tore off his armor as walked to the other god.

Loki was aware that the sharp pain of affliction was gone, leaving only the pain of wounds. The 'memories' had stopped playing before his eyes, but were now burned into his mind. He thought he heard voices calling his name, but could not bring himself to believe it. He was in a dark place, a place he knew all too well. He had shut down, blocked out the world and it would take a great deal to pull him back. It would take something earth shattering, something like Thanos pulling him to his feet and telling him he was going to take over earth, something like Thor breaking him out of his cell after a year of agony. This time, it was Tony's lips crashing desperately against his own. He sputtered and opened his eyes, taking in a shuttering breath.

"Tony?" he asked, his voice quivering "I don't understand…" he swallowed thickly "You… all of you died…"

"No, you bastard, I didn't," Tony said as Natasha cut him free and he carefully guided his god to the ground "but you're going to wish I did when I get back at you for not telling me you love me in your stupid-ass little goodbye note!" Tony glared half-heartedly at the man, until Loki's lip began to quiver and tears rolled down his bloody cheeks. "Come on Lokster, let's get you back." He looked at Thor, who quickly rushed over to help support Loki.

"Heimdall," Odin said "bring us back."

"Well, until next time." Turin shrugged at the group

"Thank you for your aid." Steve nodded "We will be sure to return the favor." Turin smiled slightly as he called his troops away.

* * *

"Is he ok?" Clint asked as Bruce looked an unconscious Loki over.

"He's fine." Bruce nodded "It's not nearly as bad as last time. The only thing I worry about is… his mind I guess…" He ran a hand through his hair "That's really where Thanos seemed to hit Loki hard. I think, based on what he said earlier, Thanos somehow convinced him we all died or something. He really tried to fuck with Lokster's head." He shot Tony an apologetic look. He wished they were back in Midgard where he had actual technology.

"He'll be fine." Tony frowned down at his god "He has to be."

* * *

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ah, I hate it when it takes me this long to finish a chapter. But, that's irelevent, right now I'm enjoying the fact that I finally decided on the names of our five newest gods :) ENJOY OR ELSE!**

* * *

It was strange how Loki felt once he finally woke up. He saw Tony and Thor and Odin and everyone, but somewhere in the back of his head, he could not let himself fully believe they were there. He knew they were, but there was always that nagging in the back of his violated mind that said it was all a dream. Every time he woke up, he expected to find that everyone really was gone and that waking up to find them alive had just been a dream. It was torture, not just for Loki, but for everyone else as well. They wanted to see Loki smile and tell him what they had become, but Loki only got steadily worse. It was increasingly wearing on the poor god, battling his own mind every day. Thanos was gone, but he had left his mark. They only prayed it wasn't a scar.

* * *

"Loki?" Tony whispered, cracking open the wooden door "You awake?"

"Maybe…" Loki grumbled, rolling over in his bed. This only made Tony sigh as he walked in and sat on the edge of the enormous bed.

"Lokster, look at me, please." Tony begged, staring at the lump under the many blankets.

"Anthony, please just leave me be." Loki whimpered, he was tired and it was most painful to him when Tony was present. He wanted desperately to wrap the man in his arms and keep him there forever, but he could not bring himself to do it. There was always the fear that he would wake up to find that there was no Tony to hold.

"Loki!" Tony barked, surprising Loki "We've been on Asgard for a month now! Loki, I can't stand this, you won't eat, you won't get up, and you're going to go insane!"

"Please excuse me." Loki said, venom dripping from his voice "I apologize for being a burden, something about having your mind ripped apart and violated got to me. Please forgive me if looking at you is painful because within my mind is the _memory_ of you dying. Never mind the fact that I almost died, because that's not relevant in the slightest."

"Loki…" Tony said "Loki, I know. I know, believe me, but I need you to look at me, ok?" Tony pleaded and, against his better judgment, crawled up beside the Loki-shaped bump and laid down. "Please look at me, Loki, please. I need you to look at me, I need you…" his voice cracked and he drew in a breath "Please."

Loki sighed before pulling the blanket from over his head and turning to face the man. Loki's eyes were dark and sunken, his skin pale and sallow. His wounds had healed, but he was wasting away quickly. Tony reached out his hand and traced it down Loki's cheek.

"Loki, there's something I need to tell you, but it can wait until you wake up."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, his eyebrows furrowed

"We've got a surprise for you," Tony smiled slightly "but it can wait. Until then…" he ran his hand through the god's hair, focusing on the blue light that was growing on the tips of his fingers. He slowed his breathing and concentrated, he had been practicing magic since they had returned to Asgard and was not about to waste the hours he had spent researching spells. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused solely on the hand that was still caressing Loki's hair, and then with sudden surge of energy, he released the spell. Loki let out a cry and Tony's eyes shot open, the blue light was gone and the god was unconscious, Tony could only hope those were good signs.

* * *

"Holy fuck!" Loki groaned, waking up with a stab of pain behind his eyes.

"Good," Tony sighed happily "you're awake; I was worried I'd killed you."

Loki looked at the man sitting beside him on the bed. He blinked a few times and let out a cry "It's gone!"

"What's gone, Lokster?" Tony smirked, knowing full well what he meant

"Those… those god awful memories… they're gone!" Loki said, eyes wide "But… how… you?"

"Come on Lokster, I have a surprise for you." He stood from the bed and held his hand out to the god. Loki allowed himself to be pulled from the bed, confused by the noticeable strength in the man's grip, but figured he had lost a lot of weight as was simply weaker. Tony guided him to the chair he had taken the liberty of draping an outfit over.

"Anthony…" Loki cocked his head "These are my ceremonial clothes; they are only to be worn on extremely important occasions." Tony just smiled at him and started removing the bed-clothes Loki had been fitted in. He resisted his urges as he dressed the god, wanting desperately to let his hand linger on a thigh or trace his fingers down a torso. "Anthony, what is the occasion?" Loki insisted as Tony finished with the clothes and took it upon himself to comb and slick back the god's dark hair.

"You will see." Tony smiled, kissing the god for the first time since the battle. He grasped the cool hand and led him out the chamber door.

"Anthony…" Loki whispered as they walked down the hallway "I am sorry."

"For what, Lok?"

"Not telling you that I love you." Loki said so quietly Tony had to strain to hear him.

"You do… right?" Tony had not meant to ask, but the question had been nagging at him the same way the memories had been nagging at Loki. He was caught off guard when Loki stopped, yanking his arm back so he stumbled. "What the hell?" He asked, looking back and was shocked to see hurt in the god's eyes.

"Did you really just ask that?" He felt the burning prick of tears as he averted his gaze "Anthony, I did not tell you I loved you because if I had, I would not have been able to make myself leave. I love you, you know that, I never wanted to leave you, never wanted to hurt you, but I never wanted to see you die because of my mistakes."

"Loki…" Tony said "I know, I'm sorry." His voice was strained as he pulled the god into his arms "Thank you, thank you so much. You are the bravest person I have ever known. I love you."

Loki nuzzled into the man's neck and relished the warmth he had so longed for "I love you too."

"Come on, Lokster." Tony smiled after a moment "Everyone's waiting." Loki asked no questions as Tony held his hand and lead him the rest of the way until they reached the large golden doors. "Stand up straight, Lok," Tony grinned, squeezing his hand "coronations are serious shit." He did not wait to see the god's reaction as he pushed the doors open and strode into the room, Loki's hand clasped in his, chest out and eyes shining. Before them, the other Avengers were already in position, bowing before the royal family. All of Asgard was there to see, lined up shoulder to shoulder, wide-eyed and expectant. Tony walked with Loki until he reached the team. "Go on then," Tony smiled as he released the god's hand "we've been waiting for you." He smiled before getting on one knee and bowing like the others. Loki, thoroughly confused, walked up the steps to where Thor and Odin and Frigga stood smiling.

"You look better." Thor whispered as Loki stood beside him with his hands clasped behind his back

"I'm confused." He confessed and Thor only chuckled.

* * *

"Asgard!" Odin boomed suddenly to the silent room "We are gathered here today not only for the coronation of this team, but in celebration, for today, my son stands at my side once more!" Loki looked at Odin with wide eyes, confusion only mounting "Now, let us begin." The old god winked at his sons before looking at the kneeling Avengers. "As most of you are aware, the people before me are known as the Avengers. They are my sons' comrades, as they are now mine. They risked everything to save my son, they could have stayed back and left the fight to us, but they did not. They sacrificed their mortality, and I am glad they did, for if they had not… I fear my son would not be standing beside me today." He looked at Loki out of the corner of his eye before clearing his throat and looking down once more "Rodgerson, please stand." Steve stood, anticipation and excitement clear on his face "You are the respectful leader of the Avengers, for that reason I declare you the god of leadership, may you spend your immortality guiding those in need." Loki stood shell shocked as Steve bowed and thanked Odin.

"Bannerson, please stand. You are a most interesting Midgardian, you have struggled to contain the power you hold within yourself and are stronger because of that. I have decided that you shall be known as the god of control, may you inspire others with your will."

"Bartonson, please stand. You will be the god of sight, not only because of your abilities, but because of your watchfulness and vigilance. I would fight by your side again any day."

"Miss Natalia Romanova," Odin smiled slightly at the informality "you are like a beautiful shadow that takes whatever shape it desires. You shall be the goddess of shadows, not because you are dark, but because your silhouette is the last thing your enemies see before you strike them down. May you live in shadows only when necessary."

Tony drew in a breath as he felt Odin's eye on him. He was the only one kneeling now and felt his anxiety growing in his stomach. "Starkson, my boy, please stand." The words shocked, not only Tony, but everyone else as well. Odin, the god of war, had just called Tony Stark, a Midgardian, his 'boy'. "I have been watching you, Starkson, more than I watched your comrades. You took it upon yourself to court my son without my blessing, something fathers do not generally appreciate." Tony felt beads of sweat on his brow as he looked up at the old god "But, you have also taken it upon yourself to care for him for more than any of us ever did, for that I thank you. It is to my understanding that, like most of your teammates, you were not always a hero. I only mention this because I know that it is because of this that you feel a strong connection to my son, you saw my son and you saw yourself. You are a most remarkable man, Anthony Starkson, and have helped my son in his rebirth. Because of all this, it was hard to decide what you are to be called, but I have come to decision. From now on, you will be known as the god of rebirth. I pray you and my son live a long and happy life together."

Both Tony and Loki could've fainted as they locked eyes, grinning as joy burst in their chests.

"From this day on, the five of you are free to come and go as you please, this is your home now. That being said," He looked to his sons "the two of you are free to travel between Asgard and Midgard, though I do ask that you return frequently, remember your place as princes of Asgard." They bowed to the god, both grinning madly.

* * *

"Anthony!" Loki yelled once the throne room had been cleared, leaving only the seven of them in the large room. "You son of a bitch, you waited a month to inform me that you are a god?"

"Hey, I was waiting till you were better!" Tony grinned as Loki pulled him into a crushing hug

"And you have been studying magic," Loki gaped, remembering the blue light erupting from the man's hand before he had blacked out "I can teach you so much!"

"We have all the time in the world, Lokster." Bruce grinned

Loki released Tony and stared at all of them "Why though, why did all of your give up your mortality for me?"

"You're an Avenger," Steve said, clapping Loki's shoulder "we weren't going to let you sacrifice yourself for us."

"Plus," Clint flashed him a shit-eating grin "we're fucking gods now, how cool is that?"

"Just so you all know," Tony smirked "I think Steve's name should've been the god of spandex."

"Then you stall be the god of procrastination and band tee shirts" Steve rolled his eyes.

"I am proud of all those things." Tony smirked, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist. He grinned as he felt the god press his lips against the crown of his head, loving the feeling of the cool skin against his own that he had missed so much.

"I missed you." Tony heard Loki whisper into his hair.

* * *

**It's a shitty ending I know... lo siento... but anyway, if I was a less serious writer (or maybe just writing a less serious story) then I would've named: **

**Steve the god of spandex **

**Bruce the god of Bipolar disorder **

**Natasha the goddess of cleavage **

**Tony the god of procrastination/band t-shirts/smut ;)**

** Clint I really couldn't see being anything but the god of sight... so... whatever!**

**If you feel like making my day, tell me what you think their names should've been (I need a good laugh) :) **

**Love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So... I apologize because I did not realize when I posted the last chapter that it sounded like I was finished with the story. I also realize that it would benefit me to quit while I'm ahead and tie off the story, but I just can't bring myself to finish it just yet. So, I present to you all, a brand new chapter that made me smile while I was writing it.**

* * *

"So, you will not be gone for too terribly long, correct?" Frigga asked, worry behind her beautiful eyes

"No, mother," Loki smiled and planted a loving kiss on her cheek "we will return frequently, have no fear." Frigga just nodded before wrapping her son in her arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear before letting him go to encase her other son in her loving embrace. Thor was not used to Loki being the center of attention for his parents, had it been this time a year ago and Thor might've been jealous and angry. It seemed foolish to him now that he had ever strived to ensure he was the favorite, that he had ever taken pride in tearing down his precious little brother.

Tony was surprised when he felt the woman's arms wrap around him. "Starkson, you are our son now, protect Loki, please." Frigga said as she squeezed him like only a mother can "You have been gifted with immortality, so I pray it is not too much to ask you to love my boy till the end of your days."

"I was planning on it." Tony smiled as she released him. She graced him with a grateful smile before bidding farewell to the rest of the team.

Odin's good-byes were much less touching, but pleasant all the same. He clapped his sons, and Tony, on the shoulders and shook the others hands. Soon, the gods were tumbling through the Bifrost, Tony and Loki's hands clasped tightly together.

* * *

When they were deposited gracefully onto the ground it was not, as Loki had expected, the Stark tower. Instead, they stood on a stage, thousands of people standing before them. The noise was deafening and sent the poor god of mischief into a state of utter confusion.

"What is going on?" Loki asked, turning his head to see his team grinning at him.

"You're a hero, Lokster." Bruce smiled "We had to find something to do while you recovered and we figured telling the press about how you saved Midgard was a pretty good way to pass the time."

"We won't be here long." Tony reassured the overwhelmed god "We just wanted to make an entrance."

"An entrance?" Loki asked, a mischievous glint in his green eyes

"Loki…" Tony began, but was cut off as Loki scooped the god of rebirth into his arms and crashed their lips together. This was met with a frenzied uproar from the crowd as thousands of camera flashes erupted all at once.

"Midgardians!" Loki grinned, his voice magically intensified "I am not the hero." He put an arm around Tony's waist and smiled at the team "These people beside me, my friends, my team, they are the heroes! They sacrificed their mortality to retrieve me! So today I introduce to you The god of leadership, The god of control, The god of sight, The goddess of shadows…" He indicated each member with a graceful flourish of his hand before turning his face to an expectant Tony "And my personal favorite, my…" then, in the space of a breath, Loki felt his mind stop. What was Tony to him? They had never labeled it, they had just accepted that they were what they were. He knew the word the Midgardians used to describe a man you were involved with, but were not married to, but did Tony want to be that? Did Tony want to be Loki's anything? He looked into the chocolate eyes he so loved and decided, fuck it, he's my everything "… boyfriend, The god of rebirth!" There, he had said it. The joy that flooded Tony's eyes told Loki that he had most definitely made the right choice.

"Jesus," Tony breathed "I love you." He smirked as he pulled the other god down so their lips could crash together once more.

* * *

"I am the god of fucking sight!" Clint grinned as he stood on the countertop of Tony's floor's kitchen

"Well, you have a fucking low alcohol tolerance level for a god!" Tony smirked. Clint was on his twenty-fifth bottle of alcohol and was the first so far to feel the buzz of intoxication.

Tony was sitting on Loki's lap, on his fiftieth bottle of bourbon and was hardly feeling a thing. Natasha and Bruce were reaching the edge of their tolerance quickly, leaving only Steve, Thor, Tony and Loki on the sober train. They were celebrating and testing out their new limitations all at the same time, which had seemed fine before but now made it clear that they either needed to buy cheaper alcohol or buy stronger alcohol. The latter seemed like a better plan. They exchanged lopsided grins occasionally, eyes meeting eyes and happiness matching happiness as they drank and laughed like they had feared they would never be able to do again. The drank and laughed because Loki was healthy, because they were all alive, because Thanos was dead, because they knew that they would be able to drink and laugh together until the end of time. They would be drinking and laughing through countless generations of people, when the people they knew now were long since gone and buried. They would drink and laugh for centuries, they would drink and laugh together until their long lives were drawn to a close and each one greeted death as a friend. It was not every day that you cheat death, but the Avengers had. They would be the protectors of Midgard and Asgard for a long time and that was ok. As long as they were together, as long as Tony could sit on Loki's lap and nuzzle the other god's neck, Thor could laugh so hard the building shook, Clint could get drunk and perch on the rafters only to wake up there in the morning and fall heavily to the floor, Natasha could manage to look beautiful and wasted at the same time, Bruce could recite every element in the periodic table in order no matter how intoxicated he was, Steve still manage to seem authoritative while laying upside-down on a couch and Loki could kiss Tony's forehead and tell him he loved him, then they knew that they would be drinking and laughing until the end of time.

* * *

The team jumped to their feet (or attempted to) and a crash jolted them awake.

"Fucking hell!" Tony griped, having been knocked to the floor when Loki had tried at leap from the couch.

"What was that?" Natasha asked, rubbing her blood-shot eyes. She was beside Loki, which was impressive considering that she had fallen asleep at the counter across the room.

"I'll give you three guesses" Bruce grumbled, rubbing his temples

"Fuck" Clint groaned from his spot on the ground "why do I always do that?"

"Father did say god of sight, right?" Loki asked, a smirk tugging at his lips "Not got of birds or drunken stupors?" They all chuckled as Clint got heavily to his feet.

"I hate you guys sometimes"

"We know" Tony snickered

* * *

"Sir, Director Fury is here" Jarvis said, making the three hung-over gods cringe.

"Send him up, Jay" Tony said, walking over to the pot that had begun brewing the second they woke up. He loved his house sometimes.

"I'll make breakfast" Loki said, rubbing his tired eyes and cracking his neck loudly

* * *

"Morning, Director" Tony grinned over his mug as the elevator deposited Fury onto the floor.

"It's four in the afternoon." Fury couldn't help but feel his lips twitch as he took in the sight before him. Loki and Steve were hard at work making a breakfast of pancakes and omelets. Tony was sitting on the counter, not caring that he was in the way as Loki and Steve maneuvered around him. Clint, Natasha and Bruce had collapsed on the couches and made no signs of getting up until further notice (or breakfast was ready, either one). Thor was busying himself by smashing Tony's poor microwave to pieces after he had forgotten, once again, that metal could not go in it and it had, once again, burst into flames. "I see you all have been celebrating." He indicated the hundreds of bottles littering the floor.

"So far," Tony grinned at the man "we've figured out that it takes exactly twenty bottles of scotch for Clint to get plastered. It takes Nat and Bruce forty bottles of vodka each, and as for the rest of us, we haven't found our limit yet."

"Glad you're all being productive." He rolled his eye and smirked at them.

"Would you like some breakfast, Director?" Loki offered, smacking Tony lightly as the god made an attempt to palm the front of his pajama pants. He had been too tired to get up the night before, but had had enough energy to magic himself into the pajama pants Tony had given to him as a joke and a black t-shirt. The pajama pants had tiny iron mans on them, they made Loki smile, they made Tony hard.

"Why not." Fury shrugged, not really up to maintaining his placid physique. Fury was happy, for once everything seemed to be going well. So, he allowed himself to make his way through the sea of bottles and to the counter where he sat.

"So, Nick," Tony looked at him over his shoulder "how about it? The seven of us, what do you think?"

"I think that I pity the hundreds of generations that will be under your watch." He didn't mean it, they all knew that. He was proud, for obvious reasons. No one, besides himself, had believed the Avengers initiative could work. No one thought that these "unstable" people could work together. How wrong they had been, not only were they able to work together, but they had gone far beyond it. The Avengers were no longer six people with extraordinary abilities, they were now seven gods. They were seven gods that had become so close-knit and so inseparable that it was hard to believe they had once not been the Avengers. It was hard, now, to remember a time when Tony was just a business man in a very cool suit, Clint and Natasha were his employees and only his, when Bruce and Steve were hiding away from a society that didn't understand them, when Thor was an untouchable god and Loki was his unstable little brother. Now, they were the Avengers, it had become their identity, their life. They had sacrificed everything in order to ensure that it would _always_ be the seven of them. Now, Tony was the god of rebirth, Steve was the god of leadership, Clint was the god of sight, Bruce was the god of control and Natasha was the goddess of shadows. Thor was a friend and Loki was an undeniably vital part of the team. Had they really ever not been the Avengers?

"Hey, Nick," Tony said, waving a hand in front of the one-eyed man's face "you still with us?"

"What?" the director asked, refocusing his eye and his mind from where he had spaced out

"My girlfriend and Steve finished cooking, come and eat."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Loki barked from the dining room table, but couldn't help but blush despite himself.

"Whatever" Tony smirked, walking up beside the god and crashing their lips together. He pulled back after a second and sat in the chair beside Loki. As soon as Fury took his seat, the frenzy began. They were like children and they didn't care. Clint was yelling at Thor for "taking half the stack of pancakes", Natasha was fuming as Thor attempted to throw a syrupy pancake at Clint but ended up hitting her, Bruce was yelling at Clint to "not instigate Thor", Steve was yelling at them to "stop acting like children". That left Loki, Tony and Fury to stare at them all as they were able to pile their plates high with food without being noticed. Eventually, everything calmed down and Loki was forced to conger up some extra food after every scrap had been claimed.

"I must say," Fury said, looking at the team from over the top of his mug of coffee "you all are probably the strangest team I've ever met."

"Hey," Tony grinned "you're the one who put us all together."

Fury shrugged before standing from his chair "And I wouldn't change a thing."

They all looked at each other, surprised by the sentiment as Fury walked calmly to the elevator.

"Until next time," Fury said as he stepped into the elevator, then, he graced them with a smile, a genuine smile "good day, Avengers."

"Good day, Sir." They grinned as the doors slid shut.

* * *

**Awwwwwww :) I liked this chapter :3 Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up super quick... it's gonna be smut xD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Before I get to my new glorious chapter, I have decided to share with you a small piece of my life (kind of). So, as I sit here on my bed with my cat sleeping beside me, I am going to share with you my "Only Fools Love Monsters" playlist. I realize that none of you probably care about it, but it's the playlist I listen to every time I'm thinking up my next chapter… so here it is (in order)**

**For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

**Strut by Adam Lambert**

**If I Had You by Adam Lambert**

**Fever by Adam Lambert**

**Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert**

**Iron Man (Live) by Black Sabbath**

**Bubbly by Colbie Caillat **

**Viva la Vida by Coldplay**

**Not Afraid by Eminem**

**Some Nights by Fun.**

**Carry on by Fun.**

**It Gets Better by Fun.**

**Everyday Normal Guy by Jon Lajoie (Because it makes me laugh x3)**

**Everyday Normal Guy 2 by Jon Lajoie (Because it makes me laugh harder x3)**

**SexyBack (feat. Timbaland) by Justin Timberlake (Because who doesn't love that song?)**

**Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha**

**Same Love (feat. Mary Lambert) by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (The music video made me cry)**

**Tengo Tu Love by Sie7e (it's in Spanish)**

**Marry Me by Train**

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by Cheryl Freeman, LaChanze **

**You Are My Sunshine by Norman Blake (From the O Brother, Where Art Thou? Soundtrack)**

* * *

After Fury left, the team decided they had earned a free day, so they turned on the TV and took their respective places on the couches. Meaning that Natasha and Clint took the love seat, Bruce took the armchair, Steve and Thor took the two recliners, leaving Loki and Tony on the couch because no one was brave enough to sit on the same couch as them.

"We should watch Mythbusters" Tony said

"No, we should watch Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol." Clint rebuked

"I say we watch We Were Soldiers." Steve interjected

They compromised by watching 300. Watching was a relative term however, given that everyone but Tony and Loki fell asleep in the first ten minutes.

* * *

"It's nice to have some down time." Tony said, his head resting on Loki's lap.

"Yes," Loki smiled, playing with Tony's hair "it has been quite a while since we were all able to relax."

Tony nodded, falling into a comfortable silence as the couple watched Gerard Butler kick Peter Mensah into a hole after the infamous line Tony happily quoted.

"I like this movie." Loki smiled and Tony grinned up at him.

"I like it too," Tony inhaled deeply, taking in Loki's scent "I like you more."

Loki chuckled, tracing his thumb across Tony's jaw line "I like you too."

"I like you in those pajamas." Tony snickered, plucking at the soft fabric. "In fact, I really like you in those pajamas." Tony hummed as he turned his head so he was no longer facing the screen, but Loki.

"Don't you dare, Anthony," Loki warned, watching that hungry look glow in Tony's eyes "everyone is right here."

"Then stay quiet." Tony smirked as he lifted his arm and palmed the front of Loki's pants. The mischief-maker had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. "It's been a while since we fooled around." Tony mused, continuing to palm the quickly hardening organ.

"Then let's go to our bedroom." Loki said between barred teeth.

"No way, it's my house; I can fuck you wherever I want." Tony chuckled, grasping the waistband of the tightening pants and yanking so Loki's pulsing member was hit with a sudden burst of cool air as it was released from its confines. He drew his thumb over the leaking tip and listened as Loki tried to hold back a moan. Tony grinned as he continued to play with the soaked tip and began running his tongue across the shaft of the heated muscle. "Still want me to stop?" He snickered as Loki shook his head frantically "Didn't think so." He smiled as he lifted himself up onto his elbows. He gave the pre-cum covered tip a teasing lick before taking it entirely into his mouth. He fought not to gag as Loki bucked his hips unexpectedly, but managed to hold composer as he felt the god twitching under him. Tony heard Loki's breathing becoming labored and horse as he reached the edge. He was ready for the explosion as Loki's hips bucked and slammed himself into the back of Tony's throat. He was surprised when a strangled cry escaped Loki's lips; he braced himself to hear cries of disgust that never came. Once Loki had released himself completely into Tony's mouth, Tony looked up to see that they were the only two in the room.

"Mind telling me where our team is?" Tony chuckled, looking up at the panting god.

"Sent them to their rooms." Loki said, voice strained and horse. Tony laughed before standing from the couch, his bulge prominent. Loki allowed himself to be guided to the bedroom, taking the moment to catch his breath and plan. By the time they had reached their doorway, Loki's eyes were shining with mischief. He played coy as Tony pulled him onto the bed, pretended to still be hazy and lust-drunk. He let Tony have his foreplay, letting the billionaire remove his shirt and run his tongue across the expanse of scarred, toned body.

"Loki," Tony groaned, leaning over the other god to capture his lips again "fuck me."

Tony let out a surprised cry as Loki pounced on him, pushing him back and straddling his hips. "Change of plans, Anthony." Loki purred, enjoying the wild light in Tony's eyes. He reached down shamelessly and pulled the prodding muscle from the confines of Tony's sweatpants that Loki had been gracious enough to magic him into the previous night.

"Loki, what the hell-" Tony's words were cut short as Loki gave his a rough pump.

"Today, god of rebirth," Loki smirked down at his god, because Tony was as much his god now as he was Tony's "today, you will fuck me."

The words took a second to process in Tony's mind before a grin spread across the playboy's face "Sounds good to me." He chuckled as he grabbed Loki's hips and flipped them once more "But I do like this view a little more."

Loki stared up at him, eyes wide with lust. Tony wasn't the first man he had ever bedded, with a tolerant culture like Asgard's and the thousands upon thousands of years Loki had been alive, he had bedded many men. The only difference was, never had a man bedded him. He was a prince, not a bar maiden to hike up her skirts and hold against the wall to take as you pleased. He might not have been well-liked on Asgard, but there had always been a sense of pride to whomever Loki had chosen to be his bed-mate that night, to be taken by Loki was something to brag of. Not a year before, the idea of allowing anyone to ever violate him would've made him laugh. But, as Loki stared up at Tony, his god, his lover, his everything, the idea of being taken by him sent waves of pleasure through his proud body.

"Have you ever done this before?" Tony asked, hands still gripped onto the pale hips. Loki shook his head and Tony smiled "Don't worry; I'll be good to you." He chuckled as he moved a hand down to prod at the untouched muscle.

"I don't want you to be good to me." Loki grinned, eyes dark and voice husky "Be as rough as you want. We're both gods, we have centuries to be good."

Tony licked his lips; it wasn't that he was nervous; he had woken up a handful of times to a man in his bed after binge drinking unsupervised. It wasn't that he was worried about Loki not enjoying it, he was confident that he would. No, but there was something about knowing that he was about to do something no one else had ever been allowed to do, he knew because he had asked Thor. It wasn't like taking someone's virginity, that was a common occurrence, but to take something that had been preserved for thousands of years… that was different. But then, there was something in Loki's eyes, something that told him that he was taking something that would be his forever. So, with a deep breath and careful aim, Tony plunged into the god. It was like nothing he had felt before, Loki's muscles tightened and convulsed as he sheathed himself completely. Tony watched as Loki threw back his head in a sick mixture of pain and pleasure. His vision tunneled and all he could see was his god, his perfect god with the alabaster skin and the hair dark as night and soft as silk. He didn't give him time to catch his breath as he pulled out completely before thrusting in, earning a strangled cry from Loki. He felt his senses shut down as Loki bucked his hips in time with his thrusts, felt his beautiful god squirm beneath him as he hit the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Loki insane.

"Fuck," Loki shouted as Tony continued to undo him from the inside "oh god, I'm... I'm gonna… Oh Tony…" Loki moaned, sweat making his skin glisten and their skin slip with every renewed thrust.

"Loki…" Tony said through barred teeth, he was close, so close. He felt like he was going to fall to pieces as he came tumbling over the edge, spilling his seed inside the god. He didn't register that Loki had fallen over as well until the felt the warm, sticky liquid coating his abdomen as he slowed his pace. Their breathing was heavy and hot as Tony pulled out and collapsed on top of Loki. Post-climax spots filled the couple's vision as they felt their minds slowly begin to clear.

"A-alright," Loki gasped, looking up into Tony's dark eyes "that was defiantly worth the thousands of years of waiting."

* * *

**Well, I said there would be smut and... Voila... smut! I hope you all love me :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long :P. This is a short chapter, but I still like it.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day when Pepper came smiling out of the elevator only to be met with seven Avengers asleep in the living room of Tony's villa. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She shook her head, for a team of deadly gods, they were awfully cute. Loki and Tony were snuggled on the couch; Steve was on the floor with his head propped on Loki's dangling leg. Thor and Bruce were slumped across the dual recliners. Clint and Natasha were leaning against each other, still stiff, but cute all the same. She admired them for another second, she knew they were tired, knew they were feeling overwhelmed and overworked. She knew Tony was still getting over his scare after thinking he had lost Loki and the rest were getting over becoming gods. Which is why Pepper had decided that they needed exactly what she was about to do.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed, enjoying watching the team burst to life in an explosion of confusion and tangled limbs.

"What the fuck, Pep?" Tony griped, having been flung over the back of the couch after Loki had stood violently only to be tripped by Steve who's head was still on his leg. He was getting real tired of being woken up like this.

"Look, I know you guys are tired."

"Obviously" Clint muttered, but she ignored it

"And I know you're still getting over the whole Asgard/Thanos thing."

"Just some slightly traumatic mental scarring, yes." Loki quipped, again ignored

"Which is why, all of you are going to tonight's charity ball." She ended her sentence with a shining grin. It was followed by expected groans.

"How about you guys go and the Lokster and I will stay behind and have mind-blowing sex instead." Tony smirked, winking at a snickering Loki.

"Like you guys are courteous enough to wait till we leave." Bruce rolled his eyes

"No," Pepper shot Tony a pointed look "for one thing, you have a company to represent; I can't keep making excuses for you not being places you need to be. And besides, you all need to get out there, be social."

"She sounds like my mother." Bruce snickered

"You're all going, no arguments." Pepper said, finality in her voice

"Ok," Loki said "but if Anthony and I just happen to get caught having mind-blowing sex in, let's say, the public restroom, and were to get kicked out… then would we be allowed to leave?"

"No," Pepper smirked "its Tony's party, they can't kick him out. You are all going and that's final."

"We are seven gods," Tony said "you can't tell us what to do!"

* * *

"I hate this." Clint groaned, his hands twitching nervously.

"Normally I would say we just get plastered then get sent home," Tony grumbled, a wine glass in his fingers while his other arm was draped around Loki's waist "but that doesn't seem to be an option anymore."

"Yeah," Bruce rolled his eyes at the Norse brothers "thanks for that, guys."

"Oh, I am so sorry." Loki frowned "Who cares if I'm alive and you're immortal, it now takes you fifty bottles of vodka to get you drunk. It must be so difficult for you."

"You know it didn't mean it that way, Loks." Bruce smiled, punching his arm lightly and earning a smile from the older god.

"Yes," he smiled "I know."

* * *

"Mr. Stark," a fussy old man said as he walked over to the godly couple "it is nice to see you've decided to enter the light of day once more."

"Yes," Tony smirked, covering the scowl itching at his lips. He silently cursed the others for dispersing after Pepper had marched over and sent them to continue sulking at different points in the large ball room. "I figured the public had gone without my presence far too long."

The old man nodded, and then shifted his gaze to Loki. Loki looked, in the simplest terms, stunning. His black, silk hair had been gelled back. He was wearing a fitted black suit with a white undershirt and a dark green tie. Scars still clashed violently with his alabaster skin, marring his high cheek bones. The scar across his forehead was a painful reminder of his time in that cell, but he wore it proud. There was nothing but nobility and pride emanating from the beautiful god. "So, this is what has so preoccupied you over these long months." The old man's gaze never wavered as Loki turned to lock eyes, shining green on tired grey-blue. There was no contempt or accusation in the old voice, it was a simple question and they were grateful for that.

"Yes," Tony smiled, tightening his hold on Loki's waist "he's certainly been keeping me on my toes."

"Well," the old man winked "you may not be expecting this from an old man like me, but I must say, you two make a fine pair."

Tony and Loki flashed him bright grins as he shuffled away. Unfortunately, not everyone was as kind. The couple was certainly not oblivious to the stares, the hushed whispers behind hands as they passed. It was not so much the silent disgust that bothered the men, them being who they were; they were used to negative attention. It was when people voiced their opinions that the pair's eyes blazed and jaws clenched. No one was brave enough to be forward, but several were cowardly enough to be passive aggressive. Saying things like "I suppose we should expect you two to host the Pride parade then, I'm sure _they_ would appreciate it" or one particularly volatile hag of a woman saying "I was surprised when I heard, it defiantly shed some light on why we haven't seen you in so long, but I suppose some things are more _important_ than a worldwide business."

"Well," Tony had responded, trying not to let his teeth grate as he held a firm grip on Loki's hand "yes, there are."

"Obviously," she had sniffed at the rebuke "because personal relationships, even ones as sordid as… well… hold much higher importance than your obligations to your business."

Loki had had to hold Tony back as the shorter man lunged at the woman "You mewling quim," Loki snapped once he had restrained Tony "you come here with the audacity to insult us so openly?" His eyes were cold and dark, his voice like ice down the woman's spine "Not that it matters, for we are above you. No matter how far people like you attempt to push us down, the truth of the matter is, we are gods. I have lived thousands of your lifetimes and my team and I will live for thousands more. Do you really think that anything you say will matter tomorrow, much less in one hundred thousand years? When we sit on the throne of Asgard, do you think that your words will be in our thoughts?" He smiled ruefully as the hag began shrinking back "Woman, I can assure you that while we sit on the throne of Asgard, never will you enter our thoughts, because your narrow-mindedness has set you far, far below us. And that," Loki said, placing a soft kiss on Tony's forehead "is the truth of the matter."

"I love you" Tony grinned as the woman scurried away "I really really love you."

"Yeah," Loki smiled "I know."

* * *

**Only a few more chapters left guys, enjoy it while you can!**


	28. Epilogue

**So... saying that it took too long for me to write this chapter... well... saying it's an understatement is an understatement. So, I guess I owe all you guys an explanation... See the thing is, I got a boyfriend. While that may seem like a really lame excuse, let me explain, see when I'm single, it's really easy for me to write stories because it's easier for me to put myself in their place and stay in their mind-set. But when I'm in a relationship of my own, I will try to sit down and write, I realize that however I am feeling in my relationship at that moment influences the story in a way that doesn't fit the it's atmosphere. And, just to clarify now that I have updated, I am still in a relationship; it just took me this long to write and revise this until I was sure this is the way I want it, free of bias! So, again, I apologize for making you lovely people wait! I love you and I will miss you all! Thank you guys for your kind words, your support, and your time.**

**-Brittany (Legolas. I. am)**

* * *

It was quiet even though the small congregation of men inside, who were speaking once it was there turn, created a dull roar throughout the large throne room. The two larger of the four seats set higher on a platform were occupied, while the rest of the assembly stood somberly before them at ground level. The smaller of the seats occupants had his sharp chin rested uninterestedly on his open palm; while the larger had his head leaned back so his soft blue eyes gazed jadedly at the high ceiling. The pair was thoroughly uninterested with the conversation taking place before them and had no intentions of becoming involved anytime soon. That being said, while neither would admit it, they were relieved when a distraction came running, quite literally, in. The distraction came in the form of two small children, both with messy black hair, one with dark chocolate eyes and the other with bright emerald ones.

"Lofn and Triggr, get back here this instant! For the love of God! Your father is in a very important-" The voice cut off as its owner came rushing into the room, brown hair as untidy as ever and cheeks flushed embarrassedly. "I apologize; I tried to keep them out."

"No, it is fine; I believe we were finishing up anyway!" The smaller said with a smile as the two children climbed clumsily onto his lap.

"But, sir, we have many more things to-" the voice of one of the congregation was cut off as the larger held up his hand.

"No, my brother is correct, we are bored out of our minds and therefore this meeting is adjourned. Good day to you all." The pair held back grins as the men left in a displeased, aggravated state.

"Now that that is over," the smaller said with a roll of his eyes, "what is it that you two needed?"

"Papa," the brown-eyed boy, Triggr, warbled, "daddy wouldn't let us see you!" His green-eyed counterpart, Lofn, nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I see," the smaller raised his eyebrows animatedly at the nearly identical pair, "is this true?" He looked up at an exasperated body now slumped tiredly in the slightly smaller seat beside his own with a smirk.

"Daddy said we weren't allowed! But we said we can do what we want because we're your son too and you're the king and you can do whatever you want!" Lofn said so seriously that it was getting very hard for the smaller to keep a straight face.

"Yes, but you must remember that if your Father tells you that you can't do something then you must not do it, no matter what." The tired man beside him sent a grateful smile his way.

"But you're the king!" Triggr stated matter-of-factly.

"You must not forget, you two, that your Father is king as well." The smaller said with a slight frown.

"But if uncle is king as well," Lofn pointed at the larger, who was watching the scene from his seat, "then that means there are three kings!"

"Yes, your father, your uncle, and I are all kings and your aunt is your uncle's queen. And together, the four of us rule the kingdom very well!"

"But, why isn't Daddy a queen? Aunty has a little throne like Daddy, but you and uncle have big thrones!" Lofn said

"Your Daddy is a man, and men are not queens, they are kings." He didn't miss the suggestive smirk that passed over the man's lips who sat in said smaller throne. "Your daddy has a smaller throne because we only had four thrones and since your uncle and I were kings before your Daddy and aunt, they have to have the smaller ones."

The twins nodded in understanding before hopping off their Father's lap, both declaring they were going to go play before rushing out of the room as quickly as they had entered. Their four-year-old, less-than-graceful footsteps could still be heard even after they were out of sight.

"Speaking of my queen," the larger said with a grunt as he stood from his seat, "I'm going to go find her."

"Very well, Thor, tell Sif to wrap her feet instead of wearing shoes, by the way, it helps with the swelling."

"Thank you, Loki, I will be sure to pass of the information." Thor gave his brother and the slumped figure beside him a smile and a nod before walking out.

"Tired, Anthony?" Loki smiled as he ran a hand down his face.

"Very," Tony grumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Come here," Loki sighed as he stood, scooped up the tired Tony, and sat back in his throne with Tony set atop his lap, "what's the matter?"

"It's nothing," Tony said as he curled into the other God's chest, breathing in the smell of leather and metal.

"You know you can't lie to me," Loki whispered into his hair, "just tell me."

"Do you ever regret it?" Tony said so quietly Loki almost missed it.

"Regret what?" The mischief-maker asked worriedly.

"Me, maybe," Tony took in a shaky breath, "marrying me, maybe."

"Anthony!" Loki said with surprise, "why would you ever think I would do that?"

"Because… wouldn't you rather have a queen at your side?"

"A queen?" Loki laughed, "What would I ever want a queen for? To bear my children? I already did that. Is it because you are treated as a queen? Because I can give you more kingly duties, you can come to war meetings and have a larger throne."

Tony looked up into Loki's eyes and smiled, "no, you can keep your 'kingly duties', I'll stick to my days of leisure if you don't mind." Tony laughed sincerely and nuzzled the crook of Loki's neck, "it's just, I know some people give you a hard time about me."

Loki stared down at the other god and kissed the crown of his head, "do you not remember that day that Pepper made us attend that charity ball all those years ago and that awful woman approached us? Do you remember what I told her? I told her: 'Woman, I can assure you that while we sit on the throne of Asgard, never will you enter our thoughts, because your narrow-mindedness has set you far, far below us'." Loki took hold of Tony's left hand with his own and held it out so they could both see the matching golden bands worn as proudly as two gods should wear such a symbol. "I meant what I said, my love. As long as you are by my side, no one can hurt me. We are the god of mischief and the god of rebirth, the fathers of Lofn and Triggr, the kings of Asgard! This is how it was meant to be, this is how it will always be, and this is how I want it to be. If anyone should regret anything, it's you! Because I still am not sure why it is me you chose to be with for the rest of your life."

"Perhaps I am a fool, Loki, for loving you," Tony said softly, "but if that is so, I will remain a fool for the rest of my life."

* * *

**Footnote: Lofn means "Comforter" or "Loving" and ****Triggr means "True"**

**Good bye, I love you!**


End file.
